I Can't Hate You Anymore
by Queenz
Summary: Quand Hermione se rend compte qu'elle a été embauchée au sein même de l'entreprise de Drago Malefoy... Entre joutes verbales et désir naissant, les deux ennemis se perdent dans la tornade de leurs sentiments...
1. The Worst Day of my Life

**I Can't Hate You Anymore**

**Notes de l'auteur**Bien entendu, des reviews seraient évidemment les bienvenus mais si c'est pour proférer des insultes ou se moquer de mon « travail », autant vous abstenir ! En bref, j'accepte largement la critique mais uniquement si elle est justifiée. Bonne lecture à vous !

**Résumé :** Hermione perd son emploi et est alors forcée d'en trouver un autre. Mais quand elle se rend compte qu'elle a été embauchée au sein même de l'entreprise de Drago Malefoy, rien ne va plus. Entre joutes verbales et désir naissant, les deux jeunes gens se perdent dans la tornade de leurs sentiments…

C'était un soir d'hiver, froid et glacial à souhait, un hiver comme on en voyait souvent à Londres. Les fêtes de Noël approchaient et la tension engendrée par celles-ci se faisait de plus en plus sentir. Chaque jour, la foule se précipitait dans les différentes boutiques de la ville, leur porte-monnaie en main, ils franchissaient les portes de chaque magasin dans le but de trouver l'affaire du siècle, le cadeau unique.

Pendant ce temps, un jeune homme blond d'une vingtaine d'années était assis à son bureau, la tête posée dans le creux de sa main, son visage imprimé d'une certaine lassitude. A vrai dire, les fêtes de Noël n'avaient jamais été son fort, et il trouvait pathétiques tous les gens qui se déplaçaient dans la rue, débordés par les montagnes de cadeaux qu'ils avaient acheté plus tôt. La seule chose qu'il avait toujours souhaité acquérir était la reconnaissance et la fierté de son père, mais il avait abandonné cette idée depuis bien des années déjà. Son père, bourré d'orgueil et de préjugés, était la seule grande influence qu'il ait eue dans sa vie. Mais désormais, cet homme ne comptait plus pour lui et Drago ne comptait plus pour cet homme depuis qu'il avait refusé d'entrer dans le rang des partisans du Lord.

Soudain, l'interphone se fit entendre, arrachant le jeune homme à ses sombres pensées. Il leva la tête et appuya sur un bouton du téléphone.

Drago : Oui ?

Voix : Un jeune homme est là devant moi et il désire vous voir. Il prétend vous connaître.

Drago : Son nom.

Voix : Hum… Blaise Zabini.

Drago : Bien. Faîtes le entrer.

Cela faisait maintenant 4 ans que Drago avait créé son entreprise et il pouvait aujourd'hui dire que ces finances allaient bon train. Il avait eu des périodes difficiles et commençaient désormais à gagner plus que convenablement sa vie. En effet, son père n'avait pas seulement coupé les ponts, il avait aussi coupé les vivres. Quand le jeune homme s'était retrouvé à la rue à 18 ans, sans un sou, il avait du tracer sa propre route et non pas marcher sur les traces de son père comme cela était prévu à l'origine. Alors, il avait décidé de monter sa propre entreprise pharmaceutique, ses labos créaient désormais la plupart des médicaments distribués dans les hôpitaux de Londres, bien évidemment des hôpitaux pour sorciers. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais pu se faire aux moldus, sûrement le fait d'un conditionnement dû à son éducation…

Après quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit et un métis souriant entra dans le bureau. A cette vue, un sourire vint se former sur les lèvres de Drago, il se leva et alla saluer son ami de toujours.

Blaise : Ca fait un bail ! Je n'avais plus de nouvelles et voilà que tout à coup, en lisant la gazette, je tombe sur un article à propos de ton entreprise ! D'ailleurs, pas mal ! Tu as roulé ta bosse à ce que je vois !

Zabini jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à l'immense bureau dans lequel il se trouvait. Il esquissa un sourire approbateur et se retourna pour faire face à son ami.

Drago : Et bien, tu connais mon histoire : mon père me jette à la porte, je me retrouve à la rue, je monte mon entreprise, et je me retrouve ici !

Blaise : C'est vrai qu'on ne s'est pas vu depuis notre 7ème année à Poudlard… Je dois même avouer que parfois les cours me manquent ! On a quand même bien rigolé pendant 7 ans !

Sur ces mots, le métis lui envoyant une tape amicale dans le dos.

Drago : C'est vrai… Mais il fallait bien que la vraie vie commence un jour ! Sinon, toi, qu'est-ce que tu deviens !?

Blaise : Oh moi… Je change de boulots tous les deux mois, mes parents sont allés s'installer en France et moi je suis ici. Donc, si tu as un job à me proposer je suis ok !

Drago fit mine de réfléchir un instant puis lâcha :

Drago : Je dois sûrement avoir un poste en temps qu'assistant de laboratoire.

Blaise : Ce serait vraiment génial si tu pouvais faire ça pour moi !

Drago : Je suis PDG, je peux tout faire.

Il avait dit ces mots avec un sourire en coin, son éternel sourire qui en avait auparavant fait enrager plus d'un. Ce petit sourire supérieur reflétant tout son orgueil et son dédain pour les autres, ceux qui se trouvaient en dessous de lui.

La neige tombait toujours à grands flots sur les rues de Londres. Hermione, jeune femme de bientôt 25 ans, était recouverte de paquets, cadeaux destinés à son entourage. Les yeux embués de larmes, elle fonçait sans bien regarder où elle allait, les talons de ses chaussures claquant sur le bitume. Qui aurait pu croire qu'en ces fêtes de Noël, la jeune femme se serait retrouvée seule. En effet tous ces amis étaient soit occupés, soit partis en voyage, ce qui, en fait revenait au même puisqu'elle se retrouvait seule dans tous les cas. Mais malgré le fait qu'elle ne voyait pas ses amis, elle s'était dit qu'elle pourrait tout de même leur envoyer quelques présents par hibou…

Alors qu'elle fonçait toujours en direction de son appartement, elle percuta une personne de plein fouet. Le choc la fit tomber et tous ses cadeaux s'éparpillèrent sur le sol recouvert de neige.

Hermione : C'est bien ma veine ! Pourquoi est-ce que tout va toujours mal !!

La jeune femme se releva et se mit à quatre pattes, ramassant ses paquets petit à petit. Hermione n'ayant pas pris garde à la personne qu'elle avait bousculé, elle eut un petit sursaut quand celle-ci s'accroupit pour l'aider à ramasser. Mais la surprise fut encore plus grande quand elle découvrit que la personne en question était Drago Malefoy, son ennemi juré depuis… toujours !

Quand Drago reconnu l'ancienne Gryffondor, toute la compassion qu'il était capable d'éprouver s'était envolée. Il la toisa de son air supérieur en apercevant les larmes de la jeune femme.

Drago : Granger.

Hermione : Malefoy.

Drago : J'imagine que tu pleures parce que t'es petits amis ne veulent pas de toi pour cette stupide fête de Noël !

Hermione (acide) : Je pensais que les années te feraient changer ou au moins mûrir mais apparemment je me suis trompée ! Une larve reste une larve.

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme ramassa les derniers paquets qui étaient restés sur le sol et s'en alla, plus furieuse que jamais. Ce cafard qu'était Drago Malefoy avait mis le doigt dessus, apparemment il aimait toujours autant remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle arriva enfin à son appartement et elle eut la joie de pouvoir déposer ces paquets qui la gênait durant le trajet. Elle se laissa tomber sur son canapé qui n'avait vraiment rien de confortable et jeta un œil à sa table basse ; une lette s'y trouvé, portant le sceau de la librairie où elle travaillait.

Hermione : (pensant) Qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent encore ceux-là ? Je parie que c'est encore pour que je fasse des heures supplémentaires. Je commence sérieusement à en avoir ras le bol de ce boulot !

La jeune femme prit la lettre dans ses mains et l'ouvrit sans la moindre cérémonie. Elle la déplia et lu :

« Mademoiselle Hermione Granger,

Nous avons le regret de vous informer que, pour cause du manque de client de la librairie.

Celle-ci doit fermer ses portes et ce, définitivement.

Nous nous excusons d'avance pour les désagréments que cette nouvelle peut causer.

Nos Sincères Salutations.

Kirck & Sirena Waldick. »

Hermione resta interdite, tournant et retournant la lettre, cherchant l'erreur. Cherchant le défaut qui pourrait lui montrer que tout ceci n'était qu'une farce. Mais la jeune femme ne trouva rien. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, tentant d'évaluer la situation. Elle venait tout simplement de perdre son emploi, certes mal payé, mais payé quand même. Cet emploi qui lui avait souvent donné du fil à retordre mais qui permettait tout de même de payer son appartement miteux à Londres.

Hermione (pensant) : Ma vie ne pourrait certainement pas être pire à cet instant précis.

Il était 4 heures de l'après-midi quand Hermione Granger entra dans le grand immeuble de l'Entreprise « Pharmaprod ». Après trois jours à démarcher dans toutes les entreprises ayant un poste à pourvoir, la jeune femme se tenait, là, sur un siège d'une salle d'attente. Scrutant les alentours à la recherche de celui ou celle qui viendrait lui faire faire son entretien d'embauche. Elle avait lu dans la Gazette du Sorcier que l'entreprise recherchait une assistante polyvalente qui pouvait suivre son patron partout où il irait. Elle avait de suite sauté sur l'occasion puisque de toute façon, elle n'avait aucune attache particulière ici à Londres, ni enfant, ni famille et pour parler des amis, ceux-là n'était pas réellement présents dans son quotidien.

Soudain, une voix masculine la fit sortir de ses rêveries.

Homme : Vous êtes ici pour l'entretien d'embauche n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune femme se leva expressément, et serra la main à l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. L'homme devait avoir tout au plus 25 ans et faisait environ 2 têtes de plus qu'elle. Ses cheveux étaient bruns et coiffés en brosse, son visage était dur et froid et il gardait un air strictement professionnel. Si c'était lui qui lui faisait passer son entretien, elle ne devait surtout pas se louper et paraître totalement sûre d'elle.

Hermione : Hermione Granger.

Homme : Luke VanDerBrook

Hermione esquissa un petit sourire poli au jeune homme et commença à le suivre alors qu'il arpentait déjà les couloirs du gigantesque immeuble qui servait de QG à l'entreprise.

Luke : C'est moi qui vais vous faire passer l'entretien mais ce ne sera pas moi que vous assisterez si vous êtes embauché. Le PDG veut quelqu'un de fiable et je suis là pour lui trouver cette personne.

Après quelques secondes, les deux jeunes gens entrèrent dans un bureau. Luke VanDerBrook invita Hermione à s'asseoir sur la chaise en face de lui et celui-ci s'installa confortablement sur son fauteuil en cuir. Le jeune homme sortit un parchemin d'un tiroir et trempa sa plume dans l'encre.

Luke : Alors, nom et prénom tout d'abord.

Hermione : Granger Hermione

Luke : Age

Hermione : 25 ans

Luke : Quel était votre dernier emploi et pourquoi l'avez-vous quitté ?

Hermione : Je travaillais en tant que vendeuse dans la librairie « Chez Waldick » et je me suis retrouvée sans emploi car la librairie a fermé.

Luke : Vos dires seront vérifiés mademoiselle, alors, si vous avez été licenciée, faites le nous savoir.

Hermione (agacée): Non, la librairie a bien fermé ses portes.

L'entretien se déroula comme ceci durant 15 minutes et la jeune femme sortit du bureau avec, en seule réponse, les trois mots « on vous re-contactera ».

Hermione était allongée sur son canapé miteux, sirotant une grenadine. La jeune rouge et or était exténuée, elle avait passé sa dernière semaine à démarcher toutes les entreprises possibles dans l'espoir de retrouver un emploi qui pourrait lui permettre de garder ce minuscule appartement. C'est ainsi que quand elle vit arriver un hibou grand duc par la fenêtre, elle se leva d'un bond et se hâta de détacher la lettre qui venait de lui parvenir. Elle examina l'en-tête et comprit que celle-ci venait de « Pharmaprod ». Elle l'ouvrit avec précaution, cherchant à ne pas abîmer ce petit morceau de papier qui déterminerait sûrement le virage que prendrait sa vie.

« Mademoiselle Hermione Granger,

Après mûres réflexions, nous avons pris la décision de vous attribuer le poste d'assistante personnelle du PDG de notre entreprise, Pharmaprod. Nous espérons que vous avez pris conscience, en faisant cet entretien d'embauche, que ce poste requérra un certains nombres d'aptitude et de qualités qui feront sûrement votre réussite ou votre échec au sein de notre entreprise.

Vous commencerez le travail demain à 5 heures du matin.

'L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt'

Nos salutations distinguées,

Entreprise Pharmaprod.

Responsable des Embauches : Luke VanDerBrook »

La jeune femme sauta de joie en lisant les quelques mots qui lui étaient destinés. Elle lu et relu la lettre encore et encore, exprimant intérieurement une profonde gratitude à ce Luke, celui qui lui avait en quelque sorte permis d'avoir ce boulot. La jeune femme jeta un œil à sa montre qui lui indiqua 23h. Hermione posa un regard affolée sur celle-ci et commença mentalement et physiquement à se préparer. Il fallait qu'elle soit au meilleur de sa forme demain et pour cela, il fallait qu'elle dorme. Il ne lui restait plus que 6 heures désormais avant de passer les portes de « Pharmaprod » et de devenir officiellement une employée de l'entreprise.

La nuit fut quelque peu agitée pour la jeune femme dont les sentiments se partageaient entre excitation, appréhension et peur. Lorsque son réveil sonna, l'ancienne rouge et or se leva d'un bond et jeta un œil au miroir qui lui faisait face. Il était 3h30 du matin et la jeune femme n'avait dormi que 2 heures à tout casser. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux.

Hermione (pensant) : Oui, bon, c'est pas avec cette tignasse de cheveux qu'ils vont me garder dans la boîte !

La jeune femme prit sa baguette et la leva en direction de ses cheveux, énonçant une incantation qui eu le don de lisser parfaitement ses cheveux touffus. Elle ouvrit alors son armoire et se mit à la recherche d'un quelconque vêtement qui puisse lui donner un air un tant soit peu professionnel. Elle trouva enfin une veste de tailleur noir et un pantalon assorti. Elle sortit une chemise de couleur rose pâle qu'elle enfila fermant par-dessus la veste noire qui laissait désormais apparaître la couleur de la chemise. Elle mit le pantalon et attrapa des chaussures noires avec un bout pointu et un talon d'environ 5 centimètres dans le fin fond de son armoire. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son miroir et parut satisfaite de sa tenue. Elle fouina ensuite dans un tiroir et en retira quelques invisibles dans le but de se faire un chignon.

Hermione franchit les portes du gigantesque immeuble qui contenait l'entreprise « Pharmaprod ». Elle jeta un œil à sa montre, il était 5 heures moins le quart. Elle fit un léger sourire, au moins il ne pourrait pas lui reprocher son manque de ponctualité. Elle était en train d'observer la pièce dans tous ses moindres détails quand soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule. C'était Luke VanDerBrook, l'homme qui lui avait fait passer son entretien. Il semblait plus détendu que la veille et un air chaleureux était désormais accroché à son visage.

Luke : Je vois que tu es à l'heure Hermione ! Au fait, je peux t'appeler Hermione ?

Hermione le gratifia d'un léger sourire amusé.

Hermione : Oui, pas de problèmes. J'imagine que je peux t'appeler Luke alors…

L'homme acquiesça et lui rendit son sourire.

Luke : Bon, je vais te montrer le bureau où tu vas travailler et l'homme que tu vas devoir suivre dans ses moindres déplacements. Je te préviens de suite, il est souvent grincheux et manque sérieusement de tact !

Hermione : Je pense que je survivrai !

La jeune femme suivit Luke dans de multiples couloirs avant d'arriver enfin dans un ascenseur.

Luke : L'ascenseur a un accès direct au bureau. Donc, ne soit pas surprise de te retrouver directement en face du patron quand nous serons montés !

Après quelques secondes, l'ascenseur s'arrêta enfin, ouvrant ses portes sur un bureau luxueux, autant par sa taille que par la beauté des meubles qui s'y trouvaient. La jeune femme tourna la tête vers l'imposant bureau qui se trouvait devant elle et resta bouche bée. Luke voyant son air, la fit avancer d'un pas, accolant sa main à son dos, pour que les portes puissent se refermer.

L'homme qui se trouvait derrière le bureau n'avait rien de vieux comme le supposait Hermione au départ et n'était surtout pas inconnu à ses souvenirs. L'homme se leva, ne prêtant toujours pas attention à la jeune femme, regardant toujours le parchemin qui était posé sur son bureau.

Homme : Ah, je me demandais quand est-ce que j'aurai l'occasion de faire la connaissance de ma nouvelle assistante, Melle…. ?

C'est à cet instant que le jeune homme leva la tête et put faire face à Hermione, qui se tenait toujours là, ne sachant que faire ni que dire. L'étonnement le plus absolu était à présent clairement visible sur le visage du PDG.

Homme : Granger ?!?!?!?!!!??

Luke lança un regard exprimant toute son incompréhension à Hermione qui lui rendit un sourire plus que gêné.

Hermione : Malefoy. Et bien apparemment je suis ta nouvelle assistante. (à Luke) Je crois que tu as apparemment mal choisi sa nouvelle assistante… On était les pires ennemis à Poudlard.

Drago : Je…Luke…

Hermione : Te fatigues pas Malefoy, j'imagine que je peux repartir comme je suis venue ! Je suis persuadée que tu ne gardes pas les « sang de bourbe », pour employer tes propres mots, dans ton entreprise. Ohhh… Dire que je pensais avoir trouvé un bon boulot….

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme commença à faire demi-tour mais Luke la retint par le bras, approchant sa bouche de l'oreille d'Hermione pour lui murmurer quelques mots.

Luke : Attends de voir sa réaction, il est quelque peu… imprévisible certaines fois…

Drago qui était resté durant un moment la bouche ouverte, la referma d'un coup sec et épousseta quelques poussières invisibles sur sa veste, histoire se redonner de la contenance.

Drago : Je n'ai pas le temps de trouver une nouvelle assistante en deux jours. Je n'ai pas envie de prendre n'importe qui et j'imagine que si Luke t'as choisi c'est parce que finalement tu n'étais pas une fille aussi incapable que ce que je pensais. (à Luke) tu peux lui montrer lui son bureau maintenant.

Luke : Oui, monsieur.

Sur ce, Drago se rassit et recommença à vaquer à ses occupations.

Quelques secondes plus tard les deux jeunes gens arrivèrent devant un bureau et Luke y fit entrer Hermione.

Luke : C'est ici.

La pièce n'était ni trop grande ni trop petite et les murs étaient d'un blanc immaculé. Le contraste était clairement visible entre les murs et les meubles qui eux étaient parfaitement noirs.

Luke se laissa tomber sur le siège qui était désormais réservé à Hermione et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

Luke : Ohh… Il va vraiment me détester cette fois-ci… T'aurais pas pu me dire que tu le connaissais ! Et surtout de cette façon là !

Hermione : Il fallait me le demander ! Puis, ne t'inquiètes pas va, Malefoy aboie plus qu'il ne mord !

Luke : Ca c'est ce que TU dis ! La semaine dernière il a renvoyé son assistante parce que le café qu'elle lui avait servi était trop chaud à son goût !

Hermione afficha un air indigné. Depuis quand virait-on les gens parce que le café était trop chaud ?! Cet abruti ne se rendait même pas compte qu'en virant une personne, elle pourrait sans doute perdre son logement et n'aurait plus rien à mettre dans son assiette ! Ce comportement était typiquement Malefoyen, se croire au dessus de tout le monde… typiquement Malefoyen…

Hermione : Il n'a apparemment pas changé depuis toutes ces années.

Luke se leva soudain du fauteuil et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas pressé.

Luke : Le boss t'appellera si il a besoin de toi. Bon, j'ai intérêt de me rattraper si je veux garder mon job moi !

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme sortit du bureau d'une marche rapide.

Hermione (pensant) : Je ne pourrais jamais me faire à l'idée de l'appeler « boss » !

L'ancienne rouge et or se laissa glisser sur le fauteuil en cuir noir et poussa un profond soupir. Elle jeta un œil aux murs blancs et esquissa un léger sourire.

Hermione (pensant) : Je crois qu'il est temps de re-décorer ses murs !

**Voilà la fin du premier chapitre, donnez-moi votre avis !! **


	2. The Worst ? What did I say !

**Merci pour les reviews ; oONanouOo, Isoletta et Capricorne 1773 Ca fait plaisir de voir que ça plait à quelques personnes !**

**Précédemment **

_L'homme qui se trouvait derrière le bureau n'avait rien de vieux comme le supposait Hermione au départ et n'était surtout pas inconnu à ses souvenirs. L'homme se leva, ne prêtant toujours pas attention à la jeune femme, regardant toujours le parchemin qui était posé sur son bureau._

_Homme : Ah, je me demandais quand est-ce que j'aurai l'occasion de faire la connaissance de ma nouvelle assistante, Melle…. ?_

_C'est à cet instant que le jeune homme leva la tête et put faire face à Hermione, qui se tenait toujours là, ne sachant que faire ni que dire. L'étonnement le plus absolu était à présent clairement visible sur le visage du PDG._

_Homme : Granger ?!?!?!?!!!??_

_Luke lança un regard exprimant toute son incompréhension à Hermione qui lui rendit un sourire plus que gêné._

_Hermione : Malefoy. Et bien apparemment je suis ta nouvelle assistante. (à Luke) Je crois que tu as apparemment mal choisi sa nouvelle assistante… On était les pires ennemis à Poudlard._

_Drago : Je…Luke…_

Cela faisait maintenant 2 jours qu'Hermione travaillait en tant qu'assistante personnelle de l'ignoble Drago Malefoy. Cela faisait exactement 2 jours que l'ancien vert et argent la rabaissait à faire de basses besognes comme balayer son bureau, lui servir son café, dépoussiérer le blason des Malefoy qui trônait au milieu de la pièce… Oui, cela faisait exactement 2 jours qu'Hermione Granger, l'ancienne élève la plus brillante de Poudlard servait de bonniche à son pire ennemi.

Il était 4 heures du matin quand la jeune femme se réveilla. Comme tous les matins, du moins depuis deux jours, elle jeta un œil au miroir suspendu devant elle et se maudit d'avoir accepter ce foutu boulot. Elle passa une main dans sa masse de cheveux qui, au réveil, n'avait rien de souple et soyeuse. Elle poussa un profond soupir et prit sa baguette qui était disposée sur sa table de chevet. Elle la pointa vers ses cheveux et formula le sortilège qui, tous les matins, lui permettait de ne pas ressemblé à un cadavre tout droit sorti de sa tombe. Sous l'effet du sort, ses cheveux se dressèrent sur sa tête puis, retombèrent dans une cascade de longues boucles anglaises. Elle esquissa un léger sourire devant ce résultat et passa une main dans ses cheveux, clairement satisfaite du résultat.

Hermione (pensant) : Bon, il est temps de s'habiller maintenant.

Alors que la jeune femme fouinait dans son armoire qui menaçait de s'écrouler à tout moment, quelqu'un vint interrompre sa recherche en toquant à sa porte. Elle enfila un gilet assez long pour retomber au niveau de la nuisette noire qu'elle portait et se précipita pour ouvrir la porte. Avec un peu de chance, sa meilleure amie était rentrée de voyage et venait lui passer un petit coucou, sur ces pensées, le visage d'Hermione s'éclaira. Cela faisait 2 semaines qu'elle n'avait pas vu Ginny qui était partie en voyage de noce avec son mari, Neville Londubat. Et oui, qui aurait pu croire qu'après toutes ces années à admirer le survivant, Ginny Weasley se serait finalement retrouvée dans les bras de Neville. Bien sûr, elle avait essayé de se rapprocher d'Harry mais celui-ci était resté hermétique à toutes ses tentatives d'approche. Pour lui, Ginny avait toujours été et resterait la gentille petite sœur de son meilleur ami Ronald Weasley.

Hermione actionna la poignée de la porte, un sourire radieux accroché à ses lèvres. Mais ce qu'elle vit lui fit soudain retomber sa bonne humeur, en effet, la personne qui était venue lui rendre visite était seulement son patron, la personne qu'elle détestait le plus au monde en cet instant précis.

Drago : Oh, tu t'attendais peut-être à quelqu'un d'autre Granger ?

Hermione : J'avoue mais bon, j'aurais du me douter que tu viendrais même me pourrir la vie chez moi. Après tout, le faire au boulot n'est sûrement pas suffisant !

Drago (affichant un sourire narquois) : Je dois dire que la perspective de te pourrir la vie chaque jour et chaque seconde suffit à me rendre heureux pour la journée !

Hermione : Bon, au lieu de dire des conneries, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!

Drago (fronçant les sourcils) : Hum… Il me semble qu'on vouvoie son patron, nan ?!

Hermione serra les poings de rage, mais pour qui se prenait-il à la fin ?!? Bon, d'accord il était son patron, mais la jeune femme ne pourrait jamais se faire à l'idée de vouvoyer cette sale fouine. Elle le foudroya d'un regard, exprimant toute sa rage envers cet ignoble être qui se tenait devant elle, puis, contre toute attente, lui claqua la porte au nez.

Elle s'adossa à celle-ci et souffla. Elle avait à présent deux solutions, soit le laisser moisir derrière cette porte et par la même occasion perdre l'emploi qui lui permettait de garder cet appartement plus que miteux, soit lui ouvrir et espérer de ne pas perdre l'emploi qui lui permettait de garder cet appartement miteux. Puis, finalement, c'est à contre cœur qu'elle rouvrit la porte, mais à sa grande surprise elle n'y trouva personne. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

Hermione (pensant) : Ca y est ! Je suis définitivement SDF.

Elle referma la porte et se retourna dans le but de retourner se préparer, mais à quoi bon se préparer alors qu'elle n'avait sûrement plus d'emploi ? Elle était sûre que Malefoy n'allait pas supporter le fait de se faire fermer la porte au nez, il était bien trop orgueilleux pour garder une personne qui se foutait ouvertement de sa richesse, de son importance et encore plus de son appartenance à l'une des familles les plus prestigieuses du monde de la sorcellerie.

La jeune femme se passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux et se dirigea vers son minuscule coin cuisine, se préparant un café. Après tout, elle n'allait pas s'apitoyer sur son sort, il fallait qu'elle remette un pied à l'étrier et qu'elle se dégotte un nouveau job.

Drago : Tu devrais mettre ça aujourd'hui !

Hermione sursauta malgré elle, Drago Malefoy se tenait devant son armoire, fouillant dans ses affaires.

Hermione : Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici !!

Drago : Granger, Granger, qu'est-ce que j'avais dit à propos du vouvoiement ? (un sourire se dessine soudain sur son visage d'apollon et il retire un vêtement de l'armoire, le montrant à Hermione) Je ne savais pas que tu portais des dessous affriolants !

Hermione : Repose IMMEDIATEMENT ce soutien-gorge où tu l'as trouvé Malefoy !

Drago afficha un sourire déçu et reposa le vêtement.

Drago : Si tu y tiens. Bon, parlons de chose sérieuse maintenant. Je ne suis pas venu pour mon bon plaisir, comme tu t'en doutes certainement. Je suis venu pour te dire de faire tes valises Granger.

Hermione : Et pour cela il fallait que TU te déplaces ? Tu aurais très bien pu déléguer tes pouvoirs et faire se déplacer quelqu'un d'autre, comme tu sais si bien le faire.

Drago : En effet, j'aurais pu. Mais le fait est que nous partons directement après que tu es fait tes valises.

Hermione afficha un air surpris, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas la prévenir avant ?!

Drago : Bon, et bien je te suggère de te changer.

Sur ces mots, Drago la toisa du regard, s'arrêtant sur ses jambes fines que la nuisette laissait apercevoir. C'est seulement quand la jeune femme intercepta le regard de Drago qu'elle comprit dans quelle tenue elle était. Sa nuisette s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse et le jeune homme avait tout le loisir de la reluquer. Hermione referma violemment son gilet mais celui-ci ne cachait absolument rien.

Hermione : Dégage de là ! Je vais m'habiller !

Drago lui lança un sourire amusé et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce. Puis finalement, s'éclaircit la gorge, arquant un sourcil.

Drago : Hum, hum. Je ne pense pas que ton taudis renferme deux pièces.

La jeune femme vit rouge et lui montra du doigt la porte d'entrée.

Hermione : Tu n'as qu'à rester dehors !!

Drago (ironique): Moi qui espérais pouvoir regarder… Je suis déçu…

Finalement, le blondinet sortit du studio, se posta devant la porte et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

Drago (à travers la porte) : Tu as exactement 16 minutes pour préparer ta valise et essayer, je dis bien essayer, de te rendre à peu près potable.

Le jeune homme entendit Hermione marmonner quelques insultes quasiment inaudibles et un sourire victorieux se dessina sur son visage. Il gagnait encore, en y réfléchissant bien, il avait toujours gagné. Il était tellement facile de la faire sortir de ses gonds. Cette fille s'enflammait au moindre mot déplacé et partait au quart de tour. Ce manque de contrôle était le signe des faibles, et il ne supportait pas les faibles, il pouvait même les reconnaître, les sentir. Son père lui avait enseigné la sagesse, le contrôle de soi, cacher au plus profond de soi ses émotions. Oui, il lui avait légué la force de ne pas se laisser attendrir, d'être plus dur que la roche et plus froid que la glace. Et, désormais Drago était persuadé que le seul moyen de réussir dans la vie était de faire ainsi.

Au bout de 15 minutes exactement, Hermione sortit de son appartement, plus rayonnante que jamais. Elle portait une jupe blanche arrivant aux genoux, et une veste de tailleur assorti laissant apparaître un débardeur noir. Ces yeux portaient un fin trait d'eye-liner et ses lèvres étaient pourvues d'un gloss transparent rendant ses lèves encore plus pulpeuses qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Drago dévisagea la jeune femme comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait réellement. Cela faisait pourtant maintenant 2 jours qu'elle travaillait pour lui mais il n'avait rien remarqué. Et dieu sait pourtant qu'il remarquait les belles femmes. Mais, en la voyant là, il se dit soudain que le mot « belle » était trop faible pour qualifier la beauté de la jeune femme. Elle était tout simplement magnifique… Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas remarqué avant ? Pourtant elle avait été sous son nom durant deux jours entiers… Malefoy du cependant avouer qu'il avait sûrement plus de temps à la réprimander qu'à la regarder et qu'elle n'était entrée dans son bureau que pour faire des tâches ménagères lorsqu'il n'était pas là ou lui apporter son café.

Hermione : Tu vas rester longtemps à gober les mouches ?!

Quand Drago leva son regard, la jeune femme le dardait d'un regard haineux. Il referma sa bouche qui était apparemment restée ouverte trop longtemps et fourra ses mains dans ses poches.

Drago : Allez, on y va. (pensant) Bon, c'est à cet instant précis que tu te dis qu'il n'y a vraiment rien d'appréciable dans le corps d'une sang de bourbe !

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, les deux jeunes gens arrivèrent devant une fontaine glacée et Drago posa ses valises, qu'il avait récupérées entre temps, sur le sol. Hermione lui lança un regard interrogateur et Drago ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Le jeune homme récupéra ses valises et les serra un peu plus contre lui.

Drago : Touche le nez de la statue. Un, deux, trois.

Le nez de la statue était un portoloin et les deux ennemis s'étaient soudain retrouvés devant un immense hôtel reflétant tout le luxe des beaux quartiers de la capitale Française. Drago s'avançant vers l'entrée de l'hôtel, indiquant à la jeune femme de le suivre d'un mouvement de tête, ce qu'elle fit. Arrivés devant la réception, Drago posa ses valises sur le sol et Hermione en fit de même.

Drago : Bon, j'espère que l'attente ne sera pas trop longue, j'aimerais me reposer avant d'aller voir les clients que je suis censé retrouver ici.

Enfin, le jeune homme expliquait à Hermione la raison de sa venue ici. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit avec son pire ennemi, la jeune femme commençait déjà à appréciait les avantages de son métier. Après tout, il n'était pas donné à tout le monde d'aller en France, et surtout pas dans la capitale ! Hermione songea un moment au surnom de Paris ; la ville des amoureux. Elle esquissa un sourire rêveur pensant qu'elle aurait peut-être pu trouver l'homme de sa vie ici. Mais, ce fut le ton de Malefoy qui commençait à s'élever contre le réceptionniste qui vint la tirer de ses pensées. Elle était malheureusement ici pour le boulot, et elle se doutait bien que Malefoy n'allait pas perdre une occasion pour le lui rappeler !

Drago (en français) : J'avais dit DEUX chambres séparées, DEUX !

Réceptionniste (en français) : Oui. Mais… Nous avons eu quelques imprévus…

Drago (en français) : Je me fiche complètement de vos « imprévus ». Quand je demande DEUX chambres j'aimerais qu'il y en ai DEUX et non pas UNE avec un lit double !!!

Réceptionniste (en français) : Nous ne pouvons rien faire monsieur, je suis désolé.

Drago prit les clefs que le réceptionniste lui tendait, non sans lui lancer un regard noir et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, marmonnant des injures entre ses dents. La jeune femme le suivit et arqua un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension, elle ne savait pas parler français malgré le fait qu'elle y ait été plusieurs fois avec ses parents, la jeune femme n'avait jamais réussi à assimiler cette langue.

Hermione : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et après être de l'ascenseur, ils commencèrent à arpenter les couloirs à la recherche de la chambre. Pour seule réponse, Drago ouvrit la porte qui se trouvait devant lui, laissant apparaître, certes, une chambre luxueuse et magnifique mais qui ne contenait qu'un seul lit double. Hermione parut soudain horrifiée et elle n'osa faire un pas.

Drago : Ca me réjouit autant que toi Granger.

**Voilà, fin du deuxième chapitre ! Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez ! **

**Queenz**


	3. Wait ! It's so Weird !

**Merci à tous les reviewers !! J'espère que cette partie vous plaira aussi !**

**Précédemment **

_Drago prit les clefs que le réceptionniste lui tendait, non sans lui lancer un regard noir et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, marmonnant des injures entre ses dents. La jeune femme le suivit et arqua un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension, elle ne savait pas parler français malgré le fait qu'elle y ait été plusieurs fois avec ses parents, la jeune femme n'avait jamais réussi à assimiler cette langue._

_Hermione : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

_Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et après être de l'ascenseur, ils commencèrent à arpenter les couloirs à la recherche de la chambre. Pour seule réponse, Drago ouvrit la porte qui se trouvait devant lui, laissant apparaître, certes, une chambre luxueuse et magnifique mais qui ne contenait qu'un seul lit double. Hermione parut soudain horrifiée et elle n'osa faire un pas._

_Drago : Ca me réjouit autant que toi Granger._

Hermione resta sans voix durant un long moment, puis, finit par dire ;

Hermione : Tu dors par terre !

Drago la toisa d'un regard supérieur lui faisant bien comprendre la position hiérarchique qu'elle avait dans SON entreprise. Il tourna son regard sur la suite qui se tenait devant lui et dit, d'une voix calme.

Drago : Sûrement pas… Dois-je te rappeler qui est celui qui fixe la paye à la fin du mois ?

La jeune femme se tourna violemment vers lui, lui lança un regard noir et pénétra finalement dans la suite. Pourquoi était-il toujours obligé de lui rappeler sa supériorité ?! Ce crétin ne changerait donc jamais, mais après tout, que pouvait-elle espérer d'un Malefoy ? Sûrement rien… L'ancienne rouge et or posa ses valises sur le lit qui trônait dans la pièce et commença à détailler la suite. Rien que la taille de la chambre faisait plus de deux fois son appartement. Le lit à baldaquin était recouvert de drap de soie noir tout comme les coussins. La pièce renfermait un savant mélange de couleur noir et de couleur bordeau, quelques cadres étaient accrochés par-ci par-là, représentant de l'art abstrait, toujours dans les tons de la chambre. Quand Hermione leva la tête, elle s'aperçut qu'un magnifique lustre noir brillant était accroché au centre de la pièce, ce lustre donnant toute son ampleur au luxe de la pièce. La jeune femme, faisant quelques pas dans la pièce, aperçut enfin les deux pièces qui étaient sans doutes la salle de bain et les toilettes. Elle franchit la première porte et celle-ci se trouva être celle de la salle de bain. La jeune femme ne pu qu'être émerveillée devant la baignoire gigantesque qui se trouvait devant elle, quasiment semblable à celle de la salle de bain des préfets au niveau de la forme mais en beaucoup plus spacieuse. Lorsqu'elle ressortit de la salle de bain, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de laisser transparaître son admiration devant tant de beauté. Percevant son regard émerveillé, Malefoy ne put réprimer un sourire narquois.

Drago : J'imagine que c'est la première fois que tu viens dans un hôtel de ce genre.

Hermione (agressive): Désolé de ne pas être aussi friquée que toi !

Drago : Je ne t'agressais pas Granger. Tu devrais penser à te calmer et à ne pas sauter à la gorge des gens dès qu'on te parle… Sinon les gens finiront par ne plus te parler du tout !

Hermione : Ramène ta science avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi Malefoy ! Et si c'est TOI qui ne me parles plus, je t'assure que je ne le regretterai absolument pas !

Drago : Rentre tes griffes tigresse…

Hermione : Je ne suis pas là pour être agréable avec toi et bien au contraire ! La seule raison pour laquelle je suis ici c'est le travail !

Drago : Si je te jugeais sur ton travail, tu aurais déjà été viré au moins 15 fois pour insolence et insubordination !

La jeune femme lui lança un regard à faire pâlir un mort, sa rage contenue menaçait d'exploser à tout moment et Hermione le savait. Si ce boulot n'avait pas était aussi important pour elle dieu sait qu'elle aurait déjà craché au visage de Malefoy une bonne cinquantaine de fois. A cet instant, Drago Malefoy ne savait absolument pas pourquoi la jeune femme s'était lancé dans ce duel sanglant alors qu'il n'avait même pas prit les armes, bien qu'il savait à merveille comment la faire sortir de ses gonds, le comportement qu'elle avait à présent n'était pas le même que celui qu'elle avait à Poudlard.

La jeune femme lui faisait toujours face, comme prête à se jeter sur lui au moindre faux pas. A cet instant précis, la lionne maudissait ce sombre idiot.

Drago Malefoy était ; riche, puissant, important, respecté, issu d'une famille prestigieuse, et plein d'autres conneries du genre.

Hermione Granger était ; pauvre, inexistante, inutile, issue d'une famille de moldus, et quelques autres « détails » sans importance qui creusaient la profondeur abyssale de leurs différences.

Malefoy avait toujours tout eu d'un coup de baguette magique, tout lui avait été servi dans une luxueuse cuillère en argent, il n'avait absolument aucun mérite. La jeune femme avait du travailler et se forger une réputation toute seule dans le monde de la sorcellerie, d'autant plus qu'elle n'était pas issue d'une famille de sorcier et que ses parents ne roulaient pas sur l'or avec leurs modestes revenus. Alors qu'elle repensait à ses parents, une larme vint rouler le long de la joue de la jeune femme, elle l'essuya rageusement du revers de la main et tourna le dos à Malefoy, priant pour qu'il n'ait pas intercepté ce signe de faiblesse. Elle se dirigea vers ses valises et les ouvrit d'un coup de baguette, coupant court à toute tentative de conversation de la part du jeune homme. Celui-ci soupira longuement, la cohabitation risquait d'être plus que difficile, il ne savait pas par où prendre l'ancienne Gryffondor. Elle était simplement imprévisible, un coup elle jouait et répondait avec malice et la seconde d'après, elle était prête à vous sauter à la gorge, toute griffe dehors.

Une demie heure était passée et le silence se faisait de plus en plus pesant. Les deux jeunes gens ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole depuis leur petite « conversation » et Hermione comptait bien ignorer l'ancien Serpentard aussi longtemps qu'elle le pourrait. Finalement, Drago ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, juste avant de la rouvrir à nouveau :

Drago : Il est midi on devrait aller manger.

Sa voix n'était ni chaleureuse ni froide et Hermione le remarqua. Elle se tourna vers lui et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Arrivés dans la salle de restauration de l'hôtel, les deux jeunes gens ne purent qu'apprécier le luxe de la pièce. Drago désigna une table de la tête et Hermione le suivit alors qu'il allait s'y installer.

Le jeune homme tira la chaise d'Hermione en parfait gentleman et alla s'asseoir en face d'elle. Vu que la lionne ne lui avait toujours pas adressé la parole, il finit par dire :

Drago : Bon. Je sais très bien que tu me hais, et crois-moi, c'est réciproque. Mais vu qu'on va sûrement passer un sale week-end, autant enterrer la hache de guerre maintenant, histoire de ne pas empirer les choses. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Hermione regarda fixement le jeune homme avant de dire, nan sans une certaine réticence :

Hermione : Ca me va.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, les deux ennemis semblaient déjà avoir rendus les armes et, étonnamment, un léger sourire flottait sur leurs lèvres.

Hermione : A mon tour. Qui a été la fille la fille la plus difficile à avoir ?

Drago fit mine de réfléchir puis, répondit, sans aucune hésitation.

Drago : Ginny Weasley.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement.

Hermione : Mais…euh… C'est ma meilleure amie… Et… Elle ne me l'a jamais dit… Et Harry dans tout ça ?

Drago : J'avoue que c'était le pied de me dire que je me tapais celle qui était censée aduler Saint Potter !

La jeune femme ne releva même pas le sobriquet ridicule qu'avait utilisé Malefoy, attendant les quelques petites précisions que pourrait lui apporter l'ancien Serpentard.

Hermione : Je ne comprends pas ! Pourtant, tu étais toujours en train de l'insulter et elle te détestait !

Drago : J'ai un charme auquel on ne résiste pas !

Drago lança un sourire charmeur à la jeune fille et celle-ci éclata de rire.

Drago : Nan, plus sérieusement, j'avoue que j'ai eu du mal. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle trompait Potter d'après ce qu'elle me disait, alors qu'elle n'était même pas avec lui ! Elle était un peu tordue quand même !

Hermione : Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'elle se rabaisserait au point de coucher avec toi ! Je veux dire, tu étais son pire ennemi !

Drago : Il faut savoir rendre les armes parfois…

Sur ces mots, l'ancien vert et argent plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme qui sembla soudain absorbée par les deux pupilles grises qui la regardaient intensément. Finalement, elle coupa le contact visuel, essayant de ne pas montrer sa gêne devant cette scène si… troublante.

Drago : Bon, c'est à moi de te poser une question ; qui a été le premier gars avec qui tu as… couché ? Et à quel âge ?

La jeune femme s'empourpra devant une question si personnelle. Après tout elle n'avait jamais été intime avec Malefoy et c'était peu dire. Elle inspira un bon coup et sortit, d'un seul souffle.

Hermione : Victor Krum à 16 ans.

Drago : Tu es restée en contact avec lui durant si longtemps ?

Hermione : Oui. On s'est mis ensembles pendant les vacances de Noël de ma sixième année et on s'est séparé durant les grandes vacances.

Drago : Pourquoi ?

Hermione : On ne se voyait pas assez souvent.

Drago et Hermione continuèrent leur discussion durant un long moment encore, puis finalement, ils sortirent de la salle de restauration. Lorsqu'ils furent dehors, Hermione s'arrêta soudain dans sa marche et se tourna vers le Serpentard.

Hermione : C'est bizarre hein ?

Drago : De quoi tu parles ?

Hermione : Bah de… ça ! On se parle, pas d'injures, ni effusion de sang… C'est bizarre !

Drago arqua un sourcil. Les femmes ne savaient vraiment pas ce qu'elles voulaient et celle-là plus particulièrement.

Drago : Et ben… tant mieux nan ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils et le fixa longuement.

Hermione : Mais ! Ca devrait te faire bizarre aussi nan ?! Je veux dire, moi j'ai pas changé de comportement que ce soit de ma première année à Poudlard jusqu'à maintenant ! Alors… (agitant son doigt sous le nez de Malefoy) C'est forcément toi !

Drago dégagea lentement la main de la jeune femme de devant sa figure.

Drago : Bon, on va boire un verre !

Hermione ouvrit la bouche en signe de protestation puis finalement, suivit le jeune homme qui l'avait déjà devancée de quelques mètres.

**Voilà, fin du troisième chapitre ! Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez ! **

**Queenz**


	4. Oops!

**Notes de l'auteur : **J'avoue, les chapitres sont un peu moins longs mais j'espère qu'ils vous plaisent toujours autant ?!

Encore une fois, merci pour toutes ses reviews ça fait réellement plaisir !

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Précédemment :**

_Drago : Bon, on va boire un verre !_

_Hermione ouvrit la bouche en signe de protestation puis finalement, suivit le jeune homme qui l'avait déjà devancée de quelques mètres._

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Il était maintenant 7 heures du soir, les deux ennemis avaient passé leur après-midi accoudés au comptoir du bar. Hermione buvait son énième verre de Whisky de la soirée. Elle pouvait désormais sentir son sang palpiter sous sa peau, elle souriait en regardant la veine de son bras d'un air béat. Malefoy soupira longuement puis lui prit le menton entre ses doigts pour la forcer à le regarder, exaspéré. Si il avait su que ça finirait comme ça il ne l'aurait sûrement jamais amenée ici. Il avait eu tord de penser que la Gryffondor saurait se tenir et ne pas ingurgiter tout ce qui passait sous sa main.

Drago : On va rentrer.

Sa voix était dure et ferme. Hermione plongea son regard noisette dans celui de Drago, faisant une petite moue.

Hermione : Pas maintenant ! S'il te plaîîîîîîîîîîîît !

Drago (pensant) : Pourquoi est-ce que j'étais sûre que ça finirait comme ça ?

Le jeune homme la regarda un moment et dit, résigné :

Drago : 5 minutes.

Un grand sourire vint se placardé sur le visage de l'ancienne Gryffondor et elle sauta au coup de l'ancien Serpentard, basculant ainsi de son tabouret pour se retrouver affalée sur lui. Elle se redressa tant bien que mal, adressant un léger sourire d'excuse au jeune homme qui avait l'air plus qu'exaspéré à cet instant précis.

Drago : Pire qu'une gamine…

La jeune femme ne fit pas attention à sa dernière remarque et se lança à nouveau dans la contemplation de son bras. De son côté, Drago s'ennuyait ferme, il jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait et fixa la sortie, comme désespéré. Soudain, Drago sentit que quelqu'un lui touchait la joue, il se retourna vivement vers l'origine de cette… caresse. Et vit la Gryffondor le dévisager avec un certain intérêt.

Drago : Qu'est-ce qu'y te prends Granger !?

Hermione : Ta peau est douuuuuuce…

Après un énième soupir, le jeune homme se laissa finalement faire, rien ne servait de lutter. Il savait très bien que dans ces cas-là cela ne mènerait à rien, mais il se jura qu'il lui ressortirait la phrase qu'elle venait de dire à la première occasion !

Drago : Tu te sens obligée de toujours rallonger les syllabes de ton dernier mot ?

La main d'Hermione arrêta son inlassable parcours le long de la joue de l'ancien Serpentard et elle le regarda, l'incompréhension la plus totale venait de prendre place dans son esprit.

Drago (pour lui-même) : Ma phrase devait sûrement contenir trop de mots…

Hermione lui lança un sourire léger, Drago étant absolument sûr qu'elle n'avait pas compris un seul mot de ce qu'il avait dit. Malefoy tapota le comptoir du bout de ses doigts, montrant son impatience, puis quelques secondes plus tard il se leva.

Drago : On y va.

Hermione fit la moue qu'elle avait faite quelques minutes plus tôt mais Drago resta impassible.

Drago : Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça cette fois-ci.

La jeune femme, résignée, se leva lentement, se raccrochant au comptoir comme si c'était sa seule bouée de sauvetage. Elle fit quelques pas en avant, titubant puis elle trébucha et faillit s'étaler de tout son long sur le parquet. Mais Drago la retint au dernier moment, la jeune femme, enroulant ses bras autour de son ennemi, le regarda dans les yeux.

Hermione : Merciiiiii

Drago troublé par la soudaine proximité de la jeune femme l'écarta de lui pour pouvoir mettre son bras en dessous de son épaule, la soutenant pour qu'elle puisse marcher en évitant de se retrouver les quatre fers en l'air.

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard dans la suite. Le parcours avait été long et sinueux avec une Hermione complètement bourrée s'accrochant désespérément à son bras et regardant en même temps ses pieds dans l'espoir de pouvoir dire à un moment « N'importe quoi, je ne zigzague pas ! ».

Le jeune homme la déposa sur le lit et elle se jeta en arrière, s'allongeant en écartant les bras.

Hermione : Cette journée a été longue !!

Drago (pour lui-même) : Tu m'le fais pas dire…

Finalement, la jeune femme se releva brutalement et accola une main à son front.

Hermione : Dragoooooooo… C'est normal si ça tourne ?

L'ancien Serpentard ne retint pas le fait qu'elle ait employé son prénom et soupira pour la énième fois de la soirée. Elle était vraiment pitoyable…

Drago : Oui, oui et oui. Maintenant, si tu pouvais cesser de me poser des questions idiotes, je t'en serais extrêmement reconnaissant !

Hermione : Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie ! (tapotant du plat de la main la place à côté d'elle) Allez, viens par là !

Drago ne bougea pas d'un poil, assez réticent à l'idée de s'asseoir si près de la jeune femme, mais, devant le regard qu'elle lui lança, il souffla et la rejoint, s'asseyant à l'autre bout du lit, comme si il souhaitait établir une distance raisonnable entre eux.

Hermione : Allez, viens par là, je vais pas te manger !

Drago s'approcha de quelques centimètres puis devant un tel manque d'assurance, Hermione se rapprocha elle-même, se collant presque au Serpentard. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et il en fit de même. Leurs nez pouvant presque s'effleurer.

Hermione : J'ai passé une bonne soirée tu sais… Tu peux être gentil quand tu veux, mais malheureusement tu ne veux pas souvent ! Tu gardes toujours ce masque… froid et distant…

La jeune femme baissa la tête puis la releva vivement.

Hermione : Mais j'ai quand même passé une bonne soirée !!

Sur ces mots, elle accola ses mains aux joues du jeune homme et approcha sa tête de celui-ci, pressant ses lèvres contre celles du Serpentard. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Drago la fixa, bouche bée. Etait-elle devenue folle ?! Non pas que ce contact soit désagréable…mais…

Drago (pensant) : Si ! Il l'était ! Reprends toi vieux !

Hermione : Fais pas cette tête ! Je recommence si tu veux ?!

Et, avant qu'il n'ait pu émettre la moindre protestation, Hermione captura de nouveau les lèvres de l'ancien vert et argent, dans un baiser qui se fit plus tendre. Finalement, elle força la barrière de ses lèvres, venant glisser sa langue dans la bouche du jeune homme qui ne tarda pas à réagir. Il posa une main dans le bas du dos de l'ancienne Gryffondor et une derrière sa nuque, la faisant pivoter de façon à ce qu'elle se retrouve à califourchon sur lui.

Peu à peu, leur baiser se fit plus provoquant, plus pressant. La bouche de Drago quitta alors celle d'Hermione pour venir se loger dans le cou de la jeune femme, déposant une pluie de baisers incontrôlés. Hermione ferma les yeux de plaisir alors que Drago émettait un grognement rauque, une barrière de vêtement empêchant sa bouche de poursuivre le chemin qu'elle entreprenait. Avec hâte, il débarrassa la jeune femme de sa veste blanche et la jeta dans un coin de la pièce. Hermione prit la tête du jeune homme entre ses mains le regardant intensément. Drago captura à nouveau la bouche de l'ancienne rouge et or comme en réponse à une prière muette qu'Hermione venait de faire. Leurs langues se mêlaient, se lançant dans un duel frénétique décuplant leurs sens. Quand leurs bouches se quittèrent, la lionne put apercevoir les pupilles noircies de désir de son amant. Elle fit un sourire carnassier, prenant la cravate de Drago en main, elle la dénoua et la fit glisser sur le sol.

Soudain, alors que les deux ennemis revenaient à leur « bataille féroce », un hoquet se fit entendre, sonnant comme un rappel à l'ordre qui eut tôt fait de refroidir le jeune homme.

Lentement mais sûrement, il décolla sa bouche du cou de la jeune femme et en fit de même avec sa main qui se trouvait sur son sein. Il jeta un œil à Hermione, celle-ci avait sa main plaquée sur sa bouche et un petit sourire d'excuse placardé sur le visage.

Hermione : Oops !

Alors que la jeune femme allait passer sa main derrière la nuque de Malefoy pour le ramener à elle à nouveau, celui-ci se recula, troublé. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Qu'étaient-ILS en train de faire ?! Hermione Granger se tenait devant lui, son débardeur ne recouvrant que la moitié de sa poitrine et il venait de l'embrasser, de plus, si ce bruit incongru n'était pas venu les interrompre, ils seraient sûrement allés plus loin.

Hermione était à sa merci comme elle l'aurait été à celle de n'importe qui étant donné la quantité d'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, pas avec elle, pas comme ça… Drago décala Hermione sur le côté du lit, se levant. Il commença à faire les cents pas dans la suite et, alors qu'il se retournait pour demander des explications, il vit la jeune femme, allongée de tout son long, endormie.

Drago (pensant) : Granger à un certain don pour fuir les explications !

L'ancien Serpentard ne pu réprimer un léger sourire devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme, repoussant délicatement du bout des doigts une mèche qui retombait sur son visage.

Drago (pensant) : Elle ne va pas dormir en tailleur… Oserais-je ?

Le jeune homme commença à enlever les escarpins blancs d'Hermione et les jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ensuite, il lui enleva délicatement sa jupe et la posa sur une des chaises qui se trouvait près de lui, jetant, par la même occasion, un œil intéressé aux jambes fines qui étaient maintenant pleinement visibles. Il secoua la tête violemment, voulant chasser cette image de son esprit. Ce n'était pas de lui de reluquer une fille de moldus !

Finalement, il la recouvrit des draps de soie noire présents sur le lit. Il soupira longuement, cette soirée avait réellement été riche en émotion ! Déjà par le fait qu'ils s'étaient parlés sans s'insulter, ensuite qu'il avait vu une Hermione complètement bourrée et finalement il l'avait vu se jeter sur lui et lui telle une prédatrice, et lui n'avait pu résister.

Drago se dévêtit finalement et se retrouva en boxer, la couleur noire de celui-ci contrastant indéniablement avec la peau pâle du jeune homme. Il se glissa dans les draps, aux côtés d'Hermione, tentant de mettre le plus de distance possible entre le corps de la jeune femme et lui.

Drago (pensant) : Je vais me faire passer un savon quand elle s'apercevra que j'ai dormi à côté d'elle… Oh et puis tant pis, j'allais pas dormir par terre et elle n'avait qu'à pas autant boire, on se serait organisé… même si je ne vois pas trop comment…

Il posa un dernier regard sur la jeune femme, puis finalement, ferma les yeux.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Fini !!!! Reviews please **

**Queenz**


	5. What a Nightmare !

**Notes de l'auteur : **

Encore merci pour vos reviews !

**Fanfantasy07 : **Effectivement, ce sont des sorciers mais dans un hôtel moldu !

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Précédemment :**

_Drago (pensant) : Je vais me faire passer un savon quand elle s'apercevra que j'ai dormi à côté d'elle… Oh et puis tant pis, j'allais pas dormir par terre et elle n'avait qu'à pas autant boire, on se serait organisé… même si je ne vois pas trop comment…_

_Il posa un dernier regard sur la jeune femme, puis finalement, ferma les yeux._

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Le lendemain, le réveil de la jeune femme se fit plus dur que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Un mal de tête lancinant ne cessait de la tirailler et sa bouche semblait aussi sèche que si elle n'avait pas bu durant 3 mois.

Après quelques secondes, Hermione ouvrit péniblement un œil, puis l'autre, papillonnant des yeux comme pour effacer le brouillard qui troublait sa vision. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à étirer ses muscles endoloris, la jeune femme se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas seule et que son corps était définitivement trop proche d'un autre corps qui ne pouvait être que celui de Malefoy. Prise de panique, elle tenta de se remémorer les évènements de la veille mais un trou noir avait prit place dans sa mémoire.

Hermione (pensant) : Bon. Calme-toi ma vieille, paniquer n'arrangera rien à ta situation…

Sans bouger, Hermione se mit à analyser cette fameuse situation à laquelle elle devait actuellement faire face. Elle détailla sa position et une expression d'horreur vint se placarder sur son visage lorsqu'elle remarqua que son bras, à ELLE, était entouré au torse nu du Serpentard. Et, pour finir en beauté, les jambes des deux ennemis étaient amoureusement entrelacées.

Hermione (pensant) : Qu'est-ce que j'fais ? Qu'est-ce que j'fais ? Si je bouge il se réveille et voit que je suis collée à lui, si je ne bouge pas, il se réveille quand même, mais un peu plus tard, et voit tout de même que je suis collée à lui !

Finalement la jeune femme décida que faire la morte était la seule issue à ce cauchemar, c'est ainsi qu'elle referma les yeux, se resserrant involontairement mais instinctivement contre le corps chaud qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut au tour de l'ancien Serpentard de se réveiller. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il se rendit bien vite compte de la situation mais il ne bougea pas, ne paniqua pas. Comme si leur position était naturelle. Au contraire, il esquissa un léger sourire serein en voyant la jeune femme accrochée à lui, la plénitude semblait l'avoir étreinte et ses boucles brunes tombaient négligemment dans son dos. Drago la regarda un moment, détaillant chaque parcelle de son visage fin et angélique, et soudain, pris d'une tendre pulsion, il caressa la joue de la jeune femme qu'il sentit frissonner à ce contact.

Drago (pensant) : Bon, si j'arrive pas à me dégager d'elle et qu'elle se réveille comme ça, je sens que je vais devoir prendre un aller simple pour Ste Mangouste. Réfléchissons…

Drago essaya de se retirer de l'étreinte de la jeune femme avec douceur mais il la sentit bouger, sentant qu'elle pouvait se réveiller d'une seconde à l'autre.

Le jeune homme fit une moue pensive et esquissa un sourire machiavélique.

Drago (pensant) : Quand la manière douce ne fonctionne pas, on fait appel à la manière forte…

Sur cette pensée, le jeune homme se leva brusquement, poussant violemment Hermione qui, suite à ce flagrant manque de douceur, tomba lourdement sur le sol, emmêlée dans les draps noirs. La jeune femme, qui était restée éveillée depuis le début de son manège, ne s'était en aucun cas attendue à ça ! Elle ouvrit les yeux et enleva avec fureur les draps qui l'empêchaient de se débattre correctement. Elle se releva vivement et planta son regard, obscurci par la colère, sur un Malefoy qui ne semblait absolument pas dérangé de l'effet qu'il venait de produire.

Hermione : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!!???!! Tu veux me tuer dès le réveil ou quoi ?!?

Drago était sûr que si les yeux de la jeune femme avaient été une baguette magique, cela ferait déjà un bon moment qu'il serait mort des suites d'un « Avada Kedavra ».

Drago (d'un ton calme) : Cela fait une heure que tu dors comme une marmotte et que moi j'attends que Madame daigne se réveiller. Je n'avais juste pas envie que tu me reproches de t'avoir laissé dormir trop longtemps.

Hermione (pensant) : J'avoue que ses talents de comédien m'impressionne, et puisqu'il me donne une occasion de ne pas reparler de la veille, je ne vais pas me plaindre ! (à haute voix) Et alors ! Y a des méthodes plus douces pour réveiller une personne !

Drago (arquant un sourcil moqueur) : Ah bon ? Parce que tu me voyais, moi, te susurrer des mots doux au creux de l'oreille pour que tu te réveilles ?

La jeune femme devint soudain écarlate et elle ne dit rien.

Drago : Bon, ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas nos joutes verbales matinales mais on devrait peut-être descendre déjeuner, ou appeler le room service…

Hermione acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et dit.

Hermione : J'ai un peu mal au crâne, je préfèrerais rester ici pour déjeuner.

Drago : Ok.

A vrai dire, le mot « peu » était assurément un euphémisme et la jeune femme pouvait sentir son cœur battre dans tout son cerveau. Elle qui n'était pas habituée à l'alcool avait voulu suivre l'ancien Serpentard dans sa consommation, sûrement pour faire bonne figure. Mais, le trou noir qui s'était fait une place de choix dans sa mémoire était uniquement là pour lui rappeler de ne pas jouer avec les « grands ».

Une heure plus tard, les deux ennemis étaient attablés, mangeant le repas que le room service leur avait apporté. Aucun des deux ne semblaient vouloir briser le silence glacial qui s'était imposé. Hermione jetait sans arrêts des regards furtifs au jeune homme qui commençait à perdre patience. Au bout de quelques minutes, Drago planta son regard métallique dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

Drago : Je peux savoir qu'est-ce que tu veux Granger ?!

La jeune femme baissa la tête et joua quelques secondes avec la nourriture qui se trouvait dans son assiette.

Drago : Si tu veux parler d'hier, c'est pas grave ! Ne te tourmente pas avec ça, c'est pas comme si on avait couché ensembles ?! Même si j'imagine que m'embrasser doit te sembler horrible à cet instant, je peux t'assurer qu'hier tu y prenais un certain plaisir !

Hermione laissa tomber ses couverts dans son assiette, bouche bée. Alors comme ça elle avait embrassé Drago Malefoy hier soir ?! C'était impossible, improbable ?! Comment avait-elle fait pour tomber aussi bas ? Et pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas repousser ?!

Hermione : Je…tu… Pourquoi ?!?

Drago la regarda avec un air qui exprimait l'incompréhension la plus totale.

Drago : Pourquoi ?!? Bah, tu m'as sauté dessus !!

Hermione : Abruti ! Je parlais pas de ça ! Je me serais bien passée de ce détail, je veux dire, pourquoi tu m'as pas repoussée ! Tu savais très bien que j'étais ivre morte !

Le jeune homme ne dit rien, à vrai dire, il n'avait absolument aucune réponse à cette question. C'est vrai, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas repoussée ? Peut-être que finalement, l'idée qu'une sang de bourbe l'embrasse ne lui avait pas paru si repoussante, surtout quand c'était Hermione Granger qui lui demandait expressément. A cette pensée, le jeune homme secoua violemment la tête et dévisagea Hermione.

Drago : Je… je ne sais pas…

Devant cette réponse qu'Hermione n'attendait absolument pas venant du Serpentard, sa colère sembla redescendre d'un cran. Finalement, elle, qui s'était levée sous le coup de la colère et de l'énervement, se rassit sur sa chaise, l'air songeur. De nouveau, le silence qui régnait auparavant s'installa. Drago lui avait révélé ce qu'il s'était passé la veille sans vraiment le savoir, comment aurait-il pu deviner qu'elle oublierait la quasi-totalité de la soirée ?

Hermione : Je vais prendre un bain.

La jeune femme se leva et fila à la salle de bain avec hâte, sentant le regard de l'ancien Serpentard pesant sur son dos.

Drago prit sa tête entre ses mains et soupira longuement.

Drago (pensant) : Heureusement qu'on part ce soir…

Lorsque la jeune femme sortit de la salle de bain, Drago détailla sa tenue. Il n'avait jamais vraiment remarqué Hermione Granger durant ses années à Poudlard, trop bien occupé à la traiter de tous les noms mais maintenant, à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur elle, il avait réellement l'impression de se trouver en face d'une femme accomplie. Et c'était d'ailleurs cela qui le dérangeait le plus, pourquoi ce rat de bibliothèque n'était-il pas resté enfermé dans ses livres comme cela était prévu, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle s'épanouisse et que lui… faiblisse…

Drago (froid) : On part ce soir Granger.

Hermione (prise de court) : Quoi ?! Mais, on est arrivés hier ! Je pensais que j'aurais le temps de visiter un peu de…

Drago : Je t'avais bien dit que c'était pour le travail. La visite de Paris n'était pas comprise dans le contrat.

Hermione : Mais tu n'as même pas eu le temps de rencontrer tes clients !

Drago (agacé): Je sais ce que je fais Granger ! Je rencontre les clients dans l'après-midi justement. Maintenant, je te suggère de faire ta valise.

La jeune femme baissa la tête, visiblement déçue et Drago se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Puis, alors qu'elle se retournait pour aller ranger ses affaires, le son de la voix de Malefoy l'arrêta.

Drago (pensant) : Je sais déjà que je vais regretter ça… (à haute voix) Je te laisse ton après-midi de libre.

Hermione (surprise): Mais, euh, je devais rencontrer les clients avec toi ?

Drago : Tu ne m'es pas indispensable Granger.

Hermione ne releva pas la remarque et sauta au cou de Drago, dans un accès de joie, sans penser aux conséquences. Finalement, elle le relâcha et se recula, esquissant un léger sourire gêné.

Le jeune homme qui, durant l'étreinte de la jeune femme, l'avait instinctivement encerclée avec ses bras, se redressa, l'air fier. Enlevant du plat de la main une poussière imaginaire sur sa veste, histoire de se redonner de la contenance. Finalement, il remit son masque inexpressif et lui dit :

Drago : File !

Hermione ne se fit pas prier. Elle prit sa veste et son sac à la volée et sortit de la suite d'un pas précipité. Laissant un Drago incertain. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Depuis quand la gentillesse faisait-elle partie de ses traits de caractère ?!

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Queenz**


	6. Hey ! You, Bastard !

**Notes de l'Auteur :** Tout simplement, Merci à Lively1460, Isoletta, oOnanouOo, Calim, Fanfantasy07, et à tous les autres reviewers !!

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Précédemment : **

_Le jeune homme qui, durant l'étreinte de la jeune femme, l'avait instinctivement encerclée avec ses bras, se redressa, l'air fier. Enlevant du plat de la main une poussière imaginaire sur sa veste, histoire de se redonner de la contenance. Finalement, il remit son masque inexpressif et lui dit :_

_Drago : File !_

_Hermione ne se fit pas prier. Elle prit sa veste et son sac à la volée et sortit de la suite d'un pas précipité. Laissant un Drago incertain. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Depuis quand la gentillesse faisait-elle partie de ses traits de caractère ?!_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Hermione marchait dans la capitale Française, arpentant les rues piétonnes de la ville des amoureux et s'émerveillant à chaque instant des nouvelles découvertes qu'elle pouvait faire sur culture française. La jeune femme affichait un sourire béat devant tout ce qu'elle croisait et marchait la tête en l'air, toujours en quête de savoir.

« BOUM »

La jeune femme se retrouva soudainement les quatre fers en l'air. Elle écarta une mèche de ses cheveux qui lui brouillait la vue et leva la tête vers la cause de sa chute.

Homme (en français) : Je suis vraiment désolé !

Malgré les faibles connaissances en français, qu'elle avait acquises durant ses précédentes vacances en famille, Hermione compris ce que le jeune homme avait dit. L'homme lui tendit une main, qu'elle prit, et il la releva. La jeune femme épousseta sa veste et leva une nouvelle fois la tête vers le jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle.

Hermione : Je ne parle pas français…

Le visage de l'inconnu se fendit en un grand sourire et il rapprocha sa tête de l'oreille de la jeune femme.

Homme (sur un ton de confidence) : Pour tout vous dire, moi non plus !

Hermione esquissa un léger sourire. L'homme qui se tenait devant elle faisait approximativement 1m85 et semblait avoir des origines mexicaines si l'on considérait sa couleur de peau et ses traits.

Hermione : Moi qui m'imaginais déjà devoir faire des signes ridicules pour que vous puissiez me comprendre !

Homme (avec un sourire charmeur): J'imagine que vous êtes bien tombée…

Le bel inconnu tendit soudain sa main à Hermione qui la serra chaleureusement.

Homme : Devon Sark.

Hermione : Hermione Granger.

Homme : Melle Granger, que diriez-vous si je vous offrais un café ?

Hermione : Je dirais que j'accepte volontiers !

Devon gratifia la jeune femme d'un sourire et lui tendit son bras qu'elle prit avec enthousiasme, comme si faire une rencontre était son plus beau cadeau de noël.

**OOOOOOO**

De son côté, Drago venait de sortir de son rendez-vous avec ses clients et il attendait impatiemment qu'Hermione daigne revenir pour qu'ils puissent quitter la France et retrouver leur Angleterre chérie. Cela faisait près d'une heure qu'il l'attendait lorsqu'il entendit des rires provenir du couloir. Pas seulement _des_ rires, _son_ rire et celui d'une autre personne.

Le jeune homme se leva et marcha d'un pas précipité jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit à la volée. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il aperçut Hermione, pendue au bras d'un inconnu, riant aux éclats. Il détailla les deux jeunes gens et lança un regard noir à l' « intrus » qui se trouvait devant lui. Hermione ne fit pas attention et embrassa Devon sur la joue, dépassant ensuite Malefoy afin d'entrer dans la chambre en lançant un enthousiaste « On se revoit en Angleterre Devon !! ».

Drago claqua la porte et se tourna vers Hermione, ses yeux brillants d'une multitude d'émotions aussi variées qu'imperceptibles.

Drago : C'est qui ce guignol ?!

Hermione : Ce guignol, comme tu le dis, c'est Devon Sark, un charmant jeune homme que j'ai rencontré dans la rue tout à l'heure, quand tu m'as laissé mon après-midi.

Drago (pensant) : J'étais sûr que je m'en mordrais les doigts ! (à haute voix) Et pourquoi as-tu dis à ce « charmant jeune homme » que vous vous reverriez en Angleterre ?

Hermione : Parce qu'il habite tout simplement à Londres, c'est fou ça quand même, je percute quelqu'un en plein Paris et je… (détournant son regard vers Drago) Mais au fait, tu nous fais quoi là ? Un interrogatoire ? Tes employés n'ont pas le droit d'avoir de vie privé ?

Drago souffla mais ne répondit pas à la question d'Hermione.

Drago : Bon, fais ta valise, on y va.

Hermione acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et partit préparer ses affaires.

**OOOOOOO**

Une fois arrivés à Londres, Hermione et Drago allèrent directement à « Pharmaprod ». Ils se séparèrent et chacun alla retrouver son bureau.

A peine à l'intérieur de son bureau, la jeune femme laissa lourdement tomber sa valise sur le sol, expulsant un long soupir qu'elle devait garder depuis qu'elle avait pénétré dans l'immeuble. Hermione se dirigea vers son bureau et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes durant lesquelles elle sentit une présence près d'elle. Elle ouvrit subitement les yeux et son regard se posa sur le jeune homme brun qui se tenait devant elle.

Hermione : Luke, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

Luke : Heu…bah… Je voulais juste savoir comment le voyage s'était passé…

Hermione : Autrement dit, tu veux les derniers potins sur le « boss » ?

Luke esquissa un sourire gêné. A vrai dire, l'entreprise n'avait pas beaucoup de distraction à part les potins que les employés se racontaient entre eux. Etant donné que la plupart des employés de l'entreprise travaillaient ici quasiment 16h/24h, les nouvelles se faisaient rares.

Hermione lança un regard insistant à Luke qui se tortillait les mains derrières son dos, le homme était désormais bien loin de l'image qu'il avait donnée à l'ancienne Gryffondor lors de son entretien d'embauche. Hermione devait avouer que l'attitude du jeune homme avait totalement changée, il n'avait plus l'air de l'employé strict et coincé qu'il était lors de leur rencontre, et la jeune femme pensait que c'était très bien comme ça !

Hermione : Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

Luke : Comment il a été avec toi, au niveau… non professionnel, je m'entends bien.

La jeune femme arqua un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension et Luke souffla.

Luke : Pour être plus clair, est-ce que vous avez couché ensemble oui ou non ? Ce ne serait sûrement pas la première fois qu'il coucherait avec son assistante !

Hermione le regarda, ébahie. La jeune femme semblait avoir été frappée par la foudre ou plutôt par un éclair de compréhension, ou de lucidité !

Hermione : Je… Non ! Absolument pas ! (pensant) Quel salaud, non mais quel salaud…

Hermione se leva soudain et gratifia Luke d'un léger sourire.

Hermione : Bon, je reviens, garde mon bureau ! (pensant) Je vais lui arracher les yeux à cet enfoiré…

**OOOOOOO**

Drago était tranquillement assis sur son fauteuil en cuir, Blaise lui faisant face. Les deux jeunes hommes discutaient de tout et de rien, quand tout à coup, l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur une furie nommée Hermione Granger. Ne se souciant pas de l'autre homme qui se trouvait dans la pièce, la jeune femme se précipita vers Malefoy, l'air menaçant.

Hermione : Tu n'es qu'un bel enfoiré Malefoy !!!

Le concerné se gratta l'arrière de la tête, lançant un regard à Blaise Zabini qui semblait vouloir dire « Mais de quoi elle parle celle-là ?! ».

Hermione : Oh, ne me regarde pas comme ça espèce de sale fouine, tu sais exactement de quoi je parle !!

Drago : heu… A vrai dire… pas du tout ! Mais bon, si tu veux parler de ce que je t'ai « soi-disant » fait, laisse-moi au moins raccompagner ce cher Blaise, qui n'a absolument rien à voir avec ça, vers la sortie.

Hermione pointa son doigt vers Blaise et secoua énergiquement la tête de gauche à droite.

Hermione : Non ! Il reste ! Il verra quelle ordure tu es !

Drago soupira, se leva et fit quelques pas vers Hermione.

Hermione : J'ai eu une petite discussion avec l'un de tes employés et j'ai appris qu'il était apparemment courrant, pour toi, de coucher avec tes assistantes !

Drago : Hum…oui. Et alors ?!

Hermione : Alors je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu m'as amenée à me saouler dans ce bar et pourquoi tu as été si gentil avec moi durant le séjour !! Tu voulais me foutre dans ton lit !!! Mais malheureusement pour toi tu n'as pas été à la hauteur !!

Drago (avec dédain): Tu divagues Granger ! Primo, je ne t'ai absolument pas forcée à boire et secundo, comment as-tu pu penser une seule seconde que j'aurais pu coucher avec… toi !

La jeune femme déglutit péniblement. Mais, bien que touchée par ce propos, elle ne laissa rien transparaître.

Drago (avec colère): Et vu ton état hier soir, j'aurais pu te « mettre dans mon lit » au moins 15 fois ! Et au lieu de me dire « nan, c'est pas bien mon gars, ne lui fait pas ça », j'aurais du le faire puisque apparemment j'arrive au même résultat au final !

Hermione le fixa un moment, une lueur étrange brillant dans ses yeux. Puis, ne sachant quoi répondre, la jeune femme tourna les talons.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Blaise se tourna vers Drago, un sourire amusé collé sur ses lèvres.

Blaise : Elle est féroce la lionne ! J'aime !

Drago lança un regard noir à son ami d'enfance qui leva ses bras en l'air en signe de reddition.

Blaise : Ca va, ça va, j'ai rien dit ! J'te la laisse la tigresse !

Avant que Drago n'ait pu émettre la moindre protestation, Zabini pénétra dans l'ascenseur et descendit en direction du laboratoire. L'ancien Serpentard se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil et soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux d'or.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Voilà, voilà ! Un nouveau chapitre est bouclé ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres ! Et n'oubliez pas… REVIEWS !! **

**Queenz**


	7. Note de l'Auteur

**Note de l'Auteur :**

Comme vous avez pu le voir, il n'y a pas eu de nouveau chapitre depuis un petit moment et cela risque, malheureusement, de continuer encore durant petit moment :-s

En fait, je suis en plein déménagement et il m'est donc difficile d'accéder à un internet pour poster de nouveaux chapitres.

Voilà, j'espère que vous continuerez malgré tout à lire ma fic quand celle-ci sera mise à jour !

Merci encore pour vos reviews !

Bizoux

Queenz


	8. Apologies? U're dreaming!

**Notes de l'Auteur :** Merci à tous les reviewers ! Et surtout continuez dans votre lancée avec d'autres reviews lol Et merci pour vos encouragements pour mon déménagement lol Je survivrai ! (du moins je l'espère :p)

**Dame Angelique Malfoy **Pour ta question sur « Le Destin de Lisa », j'ai le regret de te dire que tu es effectivement victime d'une hallucination loll

Je ne me suis absolument pas inspirée de cette série, que je ne regarde pas d'ailleurs , mais maintenant que j'y réfléchis c'est vrai qu'on pourrait le croire. Mais je n'arrive définitivement pas à voir Hermione comme une petite Lisa gnangnan !

**Isoletta :** J'avoue, j'avoue, le cliché est flagrant mais bon :-p il faut me pardonner ! lol

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Précédemment : **

_Blaise : Elle est féroce la lionne ! J'aime !_

_Drago lança un regard noir à son ami d'enfance qui leva ses bras en l'air en signe de reddition._

_Blaise : Ca va, ça va, j'ai rien dit ! J'te la laisse la tigresse !_

_Avant que Drago n'ait pu émettre la moindre protestation, Zabini pénétra dans l'ascenseur et descendit en direction du laboratoire. L'ancien Serpentard se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil et soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux d'or._

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Hermione était enfin rentrée chez elle après cette dure journée de travail, ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle avait déjà lavé et rangé toutes les affaires prises pour le voyage. Elle songea quelques secondes à Paris, puis, une pensée menant à une autre, elle se retrouva bien vite avec l'image de cet abruti de Malefoy dans la tête.

Hermione (pensant) : Quel enfoiré celui-là… Putain, maintenant je ne sais même pas ce que je dois faire, le croire ou non. Pourquoi c'est si compliqué ? Avant il me semblait que c'était plus simple, je n'avais même pas à me poser la question, je ne le croyais pas un point c'est tout ! Pourquoi est-ce que ça a changé ? Merde. C'est lui qui a changé ou c'est moi ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune femme, qui était « gracieusement » vautrée sur son canapé, ne se rendit pas compte que quelqu'un avait transplané à l'intérieur de son appartement. Elle ne s'en aperçut d'ailleurs qu'au moment où ses pensées furent interrompues par une voix provenant de son coin cuisine.

Voix : Toujours aussi miteux ici !

Hermione se retourna vivement vers l'origine de cette voix dérangeante et soupira longuement, il était évident qu'elle avait reconnu cette voix, le seul qui se permettait de ne pas emprunter la porte lorsqu'il venait ici était ce sombre crétin qui lui servait de patron.

Hermione : Malefoy, que me vaut le déshonneur de ta visite ?!

Drago : Quand on parle d'un Malefoy, et en particulier de moi, on dit « honneur » !

Hermione posa une main sur sa bouche en signe d'intense réflexion, puis elle poussa une exclamation qui semblait ressembler à un « Eurêka ».

Hermione : Ohhh ! Je viens de comprendre pourquoi tu transplanes toujours pour entrer, (acide) j'imagine que ta tête ne passe plus la porte !

Drago : Granger, Granger… Ne sois pas si agressive, ça te donne mauvaise mine (plus bas) et encore il faudrait supposer que tu es déjà eu bonne mine avant…

Hermione (le coupant): Au lieu de dire des âneries, tu pourrais m'expliquer ce que tu me veux ?

Drago (esquissant un grand sourire) : C'est simple comme bonjour, Granger ! Je veux des excuses !

Hermione manqua de s'étouffer en entendant sa dernière phrase. Ce demeuré était vraiment inconscient, il ne pensait pas VRAIMENT qu'elle allait lui faire des excuses… Si ? Elle le regarda longuement, sondant son regard pour essayer d'apercevoir la moindre infime lueur qui pourrait lui confirmer qu'il plaisantait. Mais d'après ce qu'elle voyait, Malefoy était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux.

Hermione (le dévisageant) : Alors, Malefoy, j'ai deux hypothèses, soit tu es un gros plaisantin, ce dont je doute fortement, soit tu es suicidaire ! Et j'avoue que cette dernière hypothèse me parait la plus probable !

Drago (un sourire en coin placardé sur le visage) : Tu as fait une erreur j'attends que tu le reconnaisses et que tu me fasses des excuses !

Hermione (ironique) : Mais oui, bien sûr, tout de suite chef !

Hermione passa une main dans ses cheveux et vint planter un regard dur et froid dans celui de Malefoy.

Hermione : Non, mais tu te crois où ?! Déjà, tu transplanes dans mon appartement sans y être invité et ensuite tu réclames des excuses !! Contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, tu n'es plus mon patron une fois en dehors des heures de travail ! Donc, je te prierais de me dégager le plancher immédiatement !

Drago (arquant un sourcil) : et j'y gagne quoi ?

Hermione : Tu évites le coup de pied au cul que je vais rapidement te donner si tu ne dégages pas d'ici Malefoy !

Drago : Oh… De si vilains mots dans une si jolie bouche…

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme s'approcha dangereusement de la jeune femme, une lueur indescriptible ancrée dans son regard argenté. Hermione recula d'un pas alors qu'il se trouvait à quelques centimètres d'elle.

Hermione (bafouillant) : Euh… Qu'est-ce qu…Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!!??

Drago (innocemment): Ca ne se voit pas ? J'établis le contact…

Malefoy fit un pas en avant et Hermione, reculant de nouveau, se retrouva coincée entre le canapé et le jeune homme.

Hermione : Arrê-Arrête ça tout de suite !

Drago : Si c'est ce que tu veux…

Drago recula de quelques pas, et fixa Hermione durant quelques secondes. La jeune femme semblait être en train de reprendre le souffle qu'elle avait retenu depuis le début. Finalement, remise de ses émotions, elle planta un regard meurtrier dans celui de Drago.

Hermione : Nan mais je peux savoir à quoi tu joues Malefoy ?!

Le jeune homme se contenta de hausser les épaules, tourna les talons puis disparut dans un « pop » sonore. Hermione soupira longuement et se passa une main lasse dans les cheveux.

Combien de temps allait-elle devoir être sous la coupe de cet infâme abruti ? Combien de temps encore allait-elle devoir supporter ses sautes d'humeur et ses changements de comportement ?

L'ancienne gryffondore se laissa tomber sur son canapé, ce type était une vraie bombe à retardement qui lui exploserait à la figure un jour ou l'autre. C'est pourquoi il fallait qu'elle se dégotte au plus vite un nouveau job.

Le jour suivant, la jeune femme apporta une dizaine de journaux dans son bureau. Elle déposa la pile sur son bureau et se mit à la recherche d'un nouvel emploi. Vingt minutes d'épluchement de journaux plus tard, Hermione s'avoua vaincue. Personne ne semblait vouloir proposer un travail à une honnête citoyenne comme elle.

Hermione : Pfff… Tout le monde est décidément contre moi !

Voix (que tout le monde a reconnu bien sûr ) : Toujours à s'apitoyer sur son sort à ce que je vois ?

Le jeune Drago Malefoy entra dans la pièce, son sempiternel sourire en coin, placardé sur son visage.

Hermione : Tu ne me laisseras jamais tranquille pas vrai ?

Drago : N'est-ce pas le travail d'un patron que de pourrir la vie de ses employés ?

Hermione : Non, ce travail là c'est tyran ! Et je pense que tu devrais penser à te reconvertir, le « métier » de tyran t'irait sûrement comme un gant !

Drago : Tu n'y arriveras vraiment jamais hein ?

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers le blondinet et arqua un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension.

Drago : À te dire que je suis devenu quelqu'un de bien.

Un sourire ironique vint se former sur les lèvres de l'ancienne gryffondore.

Hermione : Excuse-moi, j'avais oublié que tu brillais par tes bonnes actions !

Une lueur de tristesse sembla passer, l'espace d'une demi seconde, dans le regard du jeune homme mais celle-ci s'enfuit comme elle était venue.

Drago : J'ai changé.

Hermione : Tu ne brilles pas non plus par ton changement de comportement, au contraire !

Drago : Tu peux croire ce que tu veux _Hermione_, moi je sais que j'ai changé…

Le jeune homme quitta la pièce sans aucune autre explication, laissant une Hermione assez troublée par ces paroles, et par la même occasion l'emploi de son prénom…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Bon, désolé pour ce petit-mini-rikiki chapitre mais c'est tout ce que j'ai pu faire durant mon cours accès à internet ! J'espère que vous l'avez quand même aimé !**

**Queenz**


	9. Oops! Again?

**Notes de l'Auteur :** Alors un nouveau chapitre, en espérant, une nouvelle fois, qu'il vous plaira. Celui-ci est plus long que le précédent, et heureusement ! Voilà voilà ! Bonne lecture !

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Précédemment : **

_Drago : Tu n'y arriveras vraiment jamais hein ?_

_La jeune femme tourna la tête vers le blondinet et arqua un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension._

_Drago : À te dire que je suis devenu quelqu'un de bien._

_Un sourire ironique vint se former sur les lèvres de l'ancienne gryffondore._

_Hermione : Excuse-moi, j'avais oublié que tu brillais par tes bonnes actions !_

_Une lueur de tristesse sembla passer, l'espace d'une demi seconde, dans le regard du jeune homme mais celle-ci s'enfuit comme elle était venue._

_Drago : J'ai changé._

_Hermione : Tu ne brilles pas non plus par ton changement de comportement, au contraire !_

_Drago : Tu peux croire ce que tu veux Hermione, moi je sais que j'ai changé…_

_Le jeune homme quitta la pièce sans aucune autre explication, laissant une Hermione assez troublée par ces paroles, et par la même occasion l'emploi de son prénom…_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ce petit gosse de riche la déstabilise ?! Un peu plus et elle s'apitoyait sur le sort du blondinet né avec une cuillère en or dans la bouche ! Il était doué, il était même sacrément doué pour faire son cinéma. Si il était resté quelques secondes de plus, la jeune femme l'aurait sûrement applaudit pour son habileté à jouer la comédie. Depuis quand Drago Malefoy, dieu parmi les hommes (selon ses dires), était quelqu'un qu'on pouvait ajouter à la liste des personnes à plaindre ?

Hermione (pensant) : Non mais quel cinéma…

La jeune femme sourit puis secoua la tête devant sa naïveté. Il avait faillit l'avoir mais cela n'arriverait plus, ça elle se le promettait. Il était à mettre dans la case des personnes abjectes un point c'est tout. Il n'y avait aucune différence entre le Malefoy d'aujourd'hui et le Malefoy de Poudlard.

_Alors pourquoi se torturait-elle l'esprit avec lui ? _

Hermione : Grrr… Drago Malefoy je te hais !

A l'entente de cette phrase que la jeune femme avait dit tout haut sans même s'en rendre compte, une silhouette masculine pénétra dans le bureau pour aller se faufiler juste derrière la jeune femme.

Homme : On peut pas dire que c'est l'amour fou entre toi et le boss…

Hermione fit un bond de surprise à l'entente de cette voix qui lui semblait familière. Elle fit volte-face et se retrouva nez à nez avec un ancien Serpentard qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien pour avoir été le meilleur ami de l'homme qui la faisait enrager tous les matins.

Hermione (pensant, ironique) : J'avais vraiment besoin d'un autre Serpentard à cet instant précis… (à haute voix) Blaise Zabini… Que me vaut l'honneur de cette soudaine et ô combien inattendue visite ?

Le métis décocha un sourire digne des plus grands séducteurs à l'ancienne gryffondore mais celle-ci resta de marbre. Voyant que la jeune femme ne prenait pas, le jeune homme se ravisa et se dit qu'il fallait tenter une autre méthode. Celle-là n'était pas l'amie de la belette et du balafré pour rien, on ne l'attrapait pas aussi facilement.

Blaise : Et bien, je me suis dit que… vu qu'on travaillait dans la même entreprise et qu'on devait tous les deux supporter le même patron… Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait s'épauler, s'entraider tu vois. Entre anciens élèves de Poudlard on peut bien faire ça, non ? Et puis, si ça te dit on pourrait aussi aller boire un café, quelque part, après le boulot…

La jeune femme resta interdite puis après quelques secondes de réflexion, esquissa un sourire amusé.

Hermione : Zabini, on ne peut pas dire qu'on était les meilleurs amis du monde à Poudlard… C'était même le contraire, il me semble. Tellement que je n'arrive pas à compter les « sang de bourbe » que tu m'as jeté à la figure au cours de notre 7ème année…

Devant le silence du métis, la jeune femme s'écarta de lui pour le contourner et alla se poster dans l'encadrement de la porte de son bureau.

Hermione : En conclusion, c'est non Zabini. On a jamais été amis, on ne le sera sûrement jamais. Te tracasses pas pour ça, ça me va très bien à moi !

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme sortit de la pièce, laissant le jeune homme dans son bureau. Celui-ci se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil d'Hermione et esquissa un sourire en coin digne du Serpentard qu'il avait été autrefois.

Blaise : je t'aurai petite lionne… je t'aurai… Et bien avant ce cher Malefoy. A la guerre comme à la guerre. Si il ne se rend pas compte de la femme que tu es devenue, tant pis pour lui…

Il était minuit lorsque l'ancienne rouge et or sortit enfin de son bureau. Elle verrouilla la porte de celui-ci et fourra son trousseau de clefs à l'intérieur de son sac. La journée s'achevait enfin, elle n'avait pas beaucoup vu Malefoy aujourd'hui mais cela lui importait peu, ça la réjouissait même. Elle était de bonne humeur et prête à en faire profiter son entourage !

La jeune femme, un léger sourire pendu sur les lèvres, sortit du bâtiment qu'y abritait l'entreprise et tourna à l'angle de la rue, se mêlant au flot des passants, perdue dans ses pensées.

Mais quelques secondes plus tard, une main sur son épaule vint l'interrompre dans ses pensées et par la même occasion la faire sursauter pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Hermione soupira bruyamment et se retourna, se doutant bien de l'identité du trouble-fête. C'est donc sans surprise qu'elle se retrouva face à Blaise Zabini.

Hermione (arquant un sourcil): Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans le mot que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ? « Non », c'est ce que j'ai trouvé de plus simple pourtant.

Blaise : Allez, Hermione, un verre ça ne te tuera pas ! Je pensais que tu avais dépassé tout ça, Poudlard, ces vieilles rancunes de gamins… Je te pensais plus intelligente et réfléchie…

La jeune femme sembla reconsidérer la question, le métis venait de toucher la corde sensible. On n'insultait pas son intelligence sans en subir les conséquences. Mais avait-il raison ? Après tout, Poudlard, cela datait de presque 10 ans. Quoique quand on voyait le comportement de Malefoy, on ne remarquait pas vraiment le changement !

Hermione : Bon… Je veux bien mais… à une condition !

Le jeune homme arqua un sourcil.

Hermione : Que tu n'essaies pas de mettre du poison dans mon verre sous ordre de Malefoy ! Après tout, pour lui les « vieilles rancunes de gamins » ne semblent pas s'être évanouies !

Blaise sourit et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

Blaise : Ne t'inquiète pas, j'imagine que ce soir, Drago et trop occupé pour se soucier de ton hypothétique empoisonnement.

La jeune femme fronça légèrement les sourcils. Que pouvait faire Malefoy de si important ce soir ? Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas le demander à Zabini, il trouverait ça louche qu'elle s'intéresse aux faits et gestes du blondinet…

Hermione (pensant) : Foutue curiosité ! (à haute voix, l'air faussement détaché) Qu'aurait-il de si important à faire ? Je veux dire, c'est le patron et on a vu que ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout c'était déléguer ses pouvoirs ! Pourquoi pas cette fois ?

Blaise : Oh, je voulais dire occupé au niveau personnel de la chose, pas professionnel ! En fait, une ancienne conquête à lui revient en ville et à ce qu'il m'a dit, ça va être chaud ce…

La jeune femme grimaça puis finalement le coupa dans sa lancée.

Hermione : Epargne-moi les détails Zabini…

Après quelques secondes de silence, la jeune femme planta ses poings dans ses hanches et prit un air impatient.

Hermione : Bon, on va le prendre ce verre ?!

Au QG de l'entreprise « Pharmaprod », tout semblait bien se dérouler pour Drago et son ex, et future ex conquête. Assis sur le sofa en cuir du bureau de l'ancien vert et argent, les deux jeunes gens discutaient de choses et d'autres. La jeune femme prénommée Samantha semblait déguster chaque son provenant de la bouche du blondinet, le dévorant des yeux comme cela ne devait être permis. Malefoy, qui avait, bien sûr, remarqué son manège ne disait rien et se contentait d'attendre qu'elle face le premier pas. C'était tellement mieux quand elles le suppliaient !

Du côté du bar, les deux collègues de bureau semblaient s'entendre à merveille et la jeune femme riait aux éclats.

Blaise : Tu devrais peut-être arrêter de boire, Granger.

Hermione : Appelle-moi Hermione, c'est tellement mieux que ce stupide nom, Graaanger !

Blaise : On avait dit « un » verre tu sais ?

Hermione : Je dois avoir un problème avec l'alcool en fait, ça fait deux fois que je tente de boire, « un » verre, et qu'ils finissent par copuler et se multiplier comme des fourmis. Je dois avoir un problème avec l'alcool…

Blaise se saisit du poignet de la jeune femme qui tentait de porter un énième verre à sa bouche et laissa échapper un soupir.

Blaise : Allez, je te raccompagne chez toi !

Hermione : Oh non ! On vient juste d'arriver !

Blaise : Oui mais apparemment tu arrives à ingurgiter 5 verres de Whisky Pur Feu en une demie heure !

Hermione baissa la tête comme une gamine prise en faute et fit une petite moue triste. Le métis, devant cette image, se mordilla la lèvre inférieure puis finit par dire.

Blaise : Grrr… Non, je cèderai pas ok ? Je te ramène

La jeune femme soupira mais suivit tout de même l'ancien Serpentard qui se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie. Arrivés dans la rue Blaise tendit la main à Hermione qui lui envoya un regard marqué de son incompréhension la plus totale.

Blaise : Ce n'est pas prudent de transplaner seule dans cet état, tu risquerais de laisser un ou deux membres derrière toi !

La jeune femme hocha la tête puis prit la main que lui tendait le jeune homme. Et quelques secondes plus tard, après qu'Hermione lui eut donné son adresse, ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte de celle-ci. La jeune femme lâcha la main du métis, quelque peu gêné, puis fourra sa main dans son sac à main, fouillant dans son bazar, à la recherche des clefs de son appartement. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'ancienne rouge et or, avait déjà renversé le contenu de son sac par terre. A genoux devant le fouillis qui auparavant tenait dans son sac, elle cherchait désespérément la clef qui lui permettrait de rentrer chez elle et de se jeter dans son lit.

Blaise : On ne peut pas transplaner à l'intérieur ?

Hermione : Et bien, c'était possible… avant. J'en ai eu marre que Monseigneur Malefoy se croit permis d'entrer chez moi sans frapper alors… j'ai pris les mesures nécessaires.

Blaise : Un alohomora ?

Hermione : Trop simple !

Le jeune homme passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux en soupirant.

Blaise : Où sont tes clefs ?

La jeune femme qui s'était relevée et avait remis le bazar qui jonchait le sol dans son sac, fit mine de réfléchir. Mais ces quelques secondes de réflexion eurent tôt fait de lui faire tourner la tête. Hermione fit un pas en arrière, tentant de prendre ses appuis afin de ne pas tomber les quatre fers en l'air.

Blaise : Ca va aller ?

Hermione afficha un grand sourire qui ne fit que renforcer l'idée qu'elle était bel et bien bourrée.

Hermione : Au bureau.

Blaise : Ok… Bon, bah on y va alors !

La jeune femme sauta sur place comme une gamine d'à peine huit ans.

Hermione : Oui ! Oui !

Le jeune homme soupira pour la énième fois de la soirée et prit la main de la sorcière afin de transplaner jusqu'à « Pharmaprod ».

De son côté Drago était en pleine forme. La jeune femme qui l'accompagnait était quasiment nue et elle était en train de s'attaquer à ses vêtements. L'ancien Serpentard sourit de contentement lorsqu'elle lui déboutonna sa chemise et qu'elle passa ses ongles le long de son torse en une délicieuse caresse. La jeune femme accola sa bouche au cou du jeune homme et entreprit de lui dévorer, y déposant de voraces baisers par milliers.

Hermione et Blaise étaient arrivés à leur lieu de travail depuis quelques minutes déjà et la jeune femme s'attelait à la tâche compliquée (du moins dans cet état) d'ouvrir la porte de son bureau. Au bout de quelques tentatives qui se révélèrent infructueuses, le jeune métis décida de prendre les choses en main. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et lui dit.

Blaise : Je m'en charge Hermione.

La jeune femme se retourna vivement et se retrouva à quelques centimètres à peine du visage du jeune métis. L'ancienne rouge et or s'empourpra aussitôt et fit un léger sourire gêné. A vrai dire, sa tête avait beau lui tourner, la proximité du jeune homme ne la laissait pas indifférente. Elle pouvait maintenant comptait en mois les derniers « contacts physiques » qu'elle avait eu avec un homme.

Soudain, le petit sourire gêné qu'elle affichait quelques secondes auparavant se transforma en sourire carnassier. La jeune femme se rapprocha encore un peu plus de Blaise et enroula ses bras autour de son cou.

Blaise (pensant) : Si j'avais su que ce serait aussi facile…

Le métis réduit soudainement la distance qui séparait leurs deux bouches et accola ses lèvres à celles de la jeune femme. L'étreinte était dure et purement physique. Le jeune homme parcourait le corps de la jeune femme avec avidité et celle-ci ne se privait pas pour en faire autant. Brusquement, il lui déboutonna son chemisier blanc et ouvrit la porte du bureau afin d'y entrer. Hermione ne se fit pas prier et enroula ses jambes à la taille de Blaise pour qu'il la porte jusqu'à son bureau où il la fit s'asseoir. La jeune femme, désormais en soutien-gorge, la chemise déboutonnée, entreprit de retirer le tee-shirt de son partenaire. Celui-ci se laissa faire non sans lui voler quelques baisers au passage.

La jupe remontée et ses jambes toujours enroulées autour de la taille de l'ancien vert et argent, Hermione couvrit le torse du jeune homme de baisers mouillés, laissant ses mains aller et venir dans le dos de ce dernier.

Finalement, le métis renversa, d'un coup de main, tous les objets qui se trouvaient sur le bureau afin de pouvoir allonger sa nouvelle conquête sur le bureau.

Toujours perdu dans les baisers que lui donnait sa compagne, Drago se releva d'un bond en entendant un grand fracas qui semblait venir de l'étage d'en dessous. Le jeune homme grogna et remonta la braguette de son pantalon.

Samantha : Où tu vas ?

Drago : Je viens voir d'où vient tout ce boucan.

Sans un regard de plus pour la jeune femme qui l'attendait, entièrement dévêtue, Drago se dirigea vers l'ascenseur sans prendre le soin de remettre sa chemise, sa cravate pendant toujours autour de son cou.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta et le jeune homme en sortit, l'air passablement énervé. Qui pouvait bien faire tout ce boucan à cette heure-ci et surtout qui pouvait bien venir le déranger dans un moment pareil ?!

Il se dirigea vers la pièce d'où semblait provenir le bruit et se figea dans l'encadrement de la porte en apercevant Hermione Granger et son meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini, s'embrassant fiévreusement. Après quelques secondes de silence, il décida de se manifester, remettant en place son masque d'indifférence qui était malencontreusement tombé à cause du choc. Le jeune homme se racla bruyamment la gorge et s'appuya sur le chambranle de la porte.

Drago : Je vous dérange peut-être ?

Sa voix était glaciale et elle eut tôt fait de refroidir l'ancien Serpentard qui se retourna pour faire face à son ami.

Blaise : Euh…

La jeune femme se leva du bureau, la jupe encore remontée à mi-cuisse et s'approcha du blondinet en titubant légèrement. En voyant l'état de la jeune femme, Drago lançant un regard noir à son meilleur ami. Hermione planta son doigt dans le torse de l'ancien vert argent et le regarda d'un air qui se voulait sévère.

Hermione : Si ! Tu nous déranges Malefoy ! Pis de toutes façons tu déranges toujours tout le monde ! Pis en plus, tu me pourris toujours la vie, pis…

La jeune femme stoppa au beau milieu de la phrase pour se pendre au cou du jeune homme et poser sa tête sur le torse encore nu de celui-ci, fermant les yeux. Malefoy, après quelques secondes à se demander ce qu'il devait faire, posa sa main dans son dos pour la soutenir.

Blaise : Je...

Drago : Ne tente pas de te justifier, je sais très bien ce que tu étais en train de faire. Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire. Maintenant, je la ramène chez elle. Cette fille a vraiment le don pour se foutre dans des galères pas possibles…

Sur ces mots, Drago passa sa main en dessous des genoux de la jeune femme qui semblait s'être endormie debout, et la souleva afin de la porter. Il sortit du bureau de la jeune femme afin de se rendre dans le sien. Qu'allait-il raconter à Samantha ?

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Queenz**


	10. Sorry

**Notes de l'Auteur :** Voici le chapitre 9 !!

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Précédemment : **

_La jeune femme stoppa au beau milieu de la phrase pour se pendre au cou du jeune homme et poser sa tête sur le torse encore nu de celui-ci, fermant les yeux. Malefoy, après quelques secondes à se demander ce qu'il devait faire, posa sa main dans son dos pour la soutenir._

_Blaise : Je..._

_Drago : Ne tente pas de te justifier, je sais très bien ce que tu étais en train de faire. Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire. Maintenant, je la ramène chez elle. Cette fille a vraiment le don pour se foutre dans des galères pas possibles…_

_Sur ces mots, Drago passa sa main en dessous des genoux de la jeune femme qui semblait s'être endormie debout, et la souleva afin de la porter. Il sortit du bureau de la jeune femme afin de se rendre dans le sien. Qu'allait-il raconter à Samantha ?_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Une fois arrivé dans son bureau, Drago déposa délicatement l'ancienne rouge et or encore endormie sur le canapé de cuir, sous les yeux agrandis par la surprise de Samantha.

La jeune femme, qui entre temps avait eu la présence d'esprit de se rhabiller, (ce qui voulait dire pour elle, enfiler un bout de tissus qui ressemblait plus à une nuisette qu'à une robe) se leva du fauteuil et fit quelques pas en direction du jeune homme.

Samantha : Je peux savoir qui c'est celle-là ?

Drago : Je te prierais d'avoir une peu plus de respect pour mes employés.

Samantha : Qu'est-ce que ton « employé » fait, à moitié nue, allongée sur ce canapé ?

Drago (agacé) : A vue d'œil je dirais qu'elle dort.

Samantha : Et…

Drago (la coupant) : Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi Samantha.

La blonde ne dit rien mais pris son sac à main du sofa, non sans jeter un regard haineux à l'ancienne gryffondore qui y était toujours allongée. Elle lança un dernier regard à Drago avant de tourner les talons, disparaissant par les portes coulissantes de l'ascenseur.

C'est seulement quelques secondes plus tard que les yeux chocolat d'Hermione rencontrèrent le regard argenté de l'ancien Serpentard. La jeune femme ne dit mot, préférant le silence à des paroles qui auraient le don de l'enfoncer encore plus. Elle accola une main à son front, sa tête commençait sérieusement à tourner et si elle ne rentrait pas vite chez elle, la moquette du bureau se verrait prendre une toute autre teinte.

Drago : Je vais te ramener chez toi. Ce que Blaise aurait dû faire depuis un bon moment déjà.

Hermione hocha vaguement la tête, comme perdue dans ses pensées. Le retour à la réalité avait été brutal et la jeune femme reprenait tant bien que mal ses esprits. Se faire surprendre avec le meilleur ami de son patron dans une position plus que compromettante, et, qui plus est par son patron. Il aurait de quoi alimenter les sarcasmes de ce dernier durant un mois au moins ! Quelle idiote elle pouvait faire.

La jeune femme soupira de lassitude, l'alcool n'était décidément pas fait pour elle.

Drago (pensant) : Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'elle se mette dans des états pareils ? Après tout, pour ce que j'en ai à faire… Je tuerai quand même cet abruti de Blaise.

Le jeune homme, qui entre temps s'était revêtu, pris sa veste, qui se trouvait pendue au portemanteau et jeta un œil à Hermione.

Drago : Tu ferais bien de te rhabiller.

Son ton sec fut un électrochoc pour la jeune femme qui rabattit vivement les pans de sa chemise dans le but de cacher sa poitrine à moitié dénudée. Honteuse de ne pas y avoir pensé avant, l'ancienne Gryffondore baissa la tête, préférant fixer la paume de ses mains plutôt que d'avoir à affronter le regard de son ennemi.

Il leur fallu quelques minutes pour arriver devant la porte de la jeune femme. Celle-ci, particulièrement gênée tentait désespérément de cacher son malaise en fourrant quasiment sa tête dans son sac, de nouveau à la recherche de ses clefs. Quelques secondes suffirent pour les retrouver et ouvrir la porte. L'ancien Serpentard ne se fit pas prier et entra sans vergogne dans l'appartement. Cette fois-ci son inspection fut furtive et il alla presque directement s'asseoir sur le canapé de la jeune femme.

Hermione : Tu…tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Drago : Tiens, à t'entendre comme ça on dirait presque que tu n'as rien bu !

Hermione qui était partie dans son coin cuisine, fit demi tour et alla s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils particulièrement inconfortable qui encerclait le canapé. Elle baissa la tête et se contenta de fixer ses ongles.

Drago (l'air agacé) : Dis-moi pourquoi je suis toujours obligé de te ramasser à la petite cuillère ?

L'ancienne rouge et or releva la tête et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

Hermione : Tu aurais pu me laisser là-bas… Après tout, ce que je faisais ne te… regardais pas… enfin, pas directement…

La jeune femme recommença à fixer le sol alors que l'ancien Serpentard semblait, lui, en pleine réflexion.

Drago : (pensant) Trouve quelque chose, là. Vite… J'aurai du la laisser là-bas… maudite conscience ! _Maudite jalousie ?_ (à haute voix) Te laisser là-bas ?! Jamais de la vie ! Depuis quand mon meilleur ami se tape « mon » assistante ! Y a que moi qui ai le droit de faire ça !

Hermione releva vivement la tête. Bien que le verbe « se taper » ait été particulièrement mal choisi, la jeune femme ne pu s'empêcher de s'empourprer.

Hermione : (pensant) Bon calme-toi, il ne vient pas de t'inviter dans son lit ! Et pourtant dieu sait que j'en mourrais d'env… STOP ! On arrête les conneries là. C'est l'alcool, l'alcool ! Je divague… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est sexy avec sa chemise ouverte et sa cravate à moitié défaite...

La jeune femme se servit de sa main en guise d'éventail puis soudain arrêta son geste. Prenant conscience de ses propres pensées. Elle se leva précipitamment et prit brusquement le jeune homme par le bras, l'escortant jusqu'à la porte.

Drago : (pensant) Elle est folle ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend !?

Hermione : Bon, Malefoy, c'est gentil d'être passé, on se voit au boulot hein !

Sur ces mots, elle ferma la porte dans un claquement sonore et s'adossa à celle-ci, se laissant glisser jusqu'à ce que ces fesses atteignent le sol. Elle aurait sûrement craquée si elle était restée une seconde de plus dans la même pièce que cet abruti. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?! Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre de tomber sous le charme de gars comme… Malefoy ! Rien que de penser à son nom la repoussait mais apparemment pas assez pour cesser de penser à lui et à sa chemise entrouverte…

Hermione : Je suis une grande malade. Fantasmer sur Malefoy… Bonne à faire enfermer, vraiment…

L'ancienne Gryffondore se passa une main dans les cheveux et eut un petit rire. Mais c'était sans se douter que de l'autre côté de la porte, une oreille traînant par là avait intercepté ces quelques mots, et que cette oreille aurait tôt fait de se servir de ça contre l'ancienne rouge et or.

Drago (pensant) : Granger fantasme sur moi. Si ça c'est pas un scoop ! Maintenant, deux possibilités : la première, je lui en fais baver, la deuxième… (faisant mine de réfléchir) y a pas de deuxième possibilité !

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres charnues du jeune homme et il se dirigea vers la sortie, ne pouvant effacer l'air ravi qui se reflétait sur son visage pâle.

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis les évènements précédents, quelques jours durant lesquels la sorcière n'avait eu aucun contact avec son patron. C'est ainsi que lorsque, le lundi, la jeune femme retourna au bureau, elle fut surprise de constater que Blaise Zabini se trouvait déjà dans celui-ci, assis sur une chaise dos à la porte.

Hermione (pensant) : C'est exactement la chose dont j'ai besoin pour me rappeler que ma vie est bien plus merdique que ce que je pense.

A cette pensée, l'ancienne rouge et or soupira bruyamment, ce qui eut pour effet d'alerter Blaise de la présence de celle-ci dans la pièce et ainsi de le faire se retourner.

Blaise : Ah, tu es là Hermione.

Hermione : (pour elle-même) Mmouai… J'imagine qu'après les évènements de l'autre soir le prénom est de rigeur… (à Blaise) Alors que veux-tu… Blaise ? Si c'est recommencer la soirée de la dernière fois je te le dis tout de suite c'est non. Mais j'imagine que tu t'en doutes !

Blaise : En fait, je venais m'excuser.

Hermione : (surprise) Oh euh… (arquant un sourcil) Je suis assez surprise de découvrir que le verbe « s'excuser » fait parti du vocabulaire des serpents !

La jeune femme planta ses poings sur ses hanches, attendant la suite. C'était bien beau de dire qu'on allait s'excuser mais il fallait encore le faire ! Devant le regard perçant de la lionne, Blaise fit un léger sourire, plus ou moins gêné, et continua.

Blaise : Je disais que… Je m'excusais pour l'autre soir, tu sais. T'avoir sauté dessus alors que… Non. De t'avoir laissé me sauter dessus serait plus juste… Oui, c'est bien ça !

Devant le froncement de sourcil agacé de la jeune femme, le visage du serpent se fendit en un sourire d'excuse.

Blaise : Donc… Je m'excuse de t'avoir laissé me sauter dessus alors que tu avais trop bu et d'en avoir profiter.

Hermione : et ben dis donc ! Ca met longtemps à sortir les excuses chez les Serpentards, je me disais bien que ça ne venait pas naturellement !

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire à l'adresse du jeune homme et celui-ci le lui rendit. Il ne faisait aucun doute que la jeune femme lui pardonnait, après tout, elle n'y était pas pour rien non plus, puis, l'important était qu'ils n'étaient pas allé jusqu'au bout…

Pendant ce temps, un certain Drago Malefoy, assis sur son fauteuil de cuir, réfléchissait déjà au plan machiavélique qu'il pourrait bien réserver à sa chère assistante.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Queenz**


	11. My life is a Nightmare

**Notes de l'Auteur :** Voici le chapitre 9 après un long (très long ?) moment d'attente ! Merci encore pour vos reviews !

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Précédemment : **

_Hermione : et ben dis donc ! Ca met longtemps à sortir les excuses chez les Serpentards, je me disais bien que ça ne venait pas naturellement !_

_La jeune femme esquissa un sourire à l'adresse du jeune homme et celui-ci le lui rendit. Il ne faisait aucun doute que la jeune femme lui pardonnait, après tout, elle n'y était pas pour rien non plus, puis, l'important était qu'ils n'étaient pas allé jusqu'au bout… _

_Pendant ce temps, un certain Drago Malefoy, assis sur son fauteuil de cuir, réfléchissait déjà au plan machiavélique qu'il pourrait bien réserver à sa chère assistante. _

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

L'hiver était désormais passé mais quelques flocons têtus venaient encore pointer le bout de leur nez sur les pavés des ruelles de Londres. Hermione marchait, martelant le sol de ses talons hauts, elle se dirigeait vers la librairie qui, il y a quelques mois de cela, l'avait licencié, la précipitant de ce fait dans les bras du diable en personne. Ce blond à l'air angélique qui, en réalité, sortait tout droit de la cuisse de Satan en personne.

Après quelques minutes, la jeune femme pénétra dans l'enceinte de la librairie et quitta sa longue veste marron, libérant ses longs cheveux bruns de l'écharpe qui les retenait. Au son de la clochette de la porte, une petite sorcière joufflue sortit de derrière un rideau situé au fond de la pièce et se précipita vers Hermione, un grand sourire placardé sur le visage.

Hermione : Mme Waldick.

Mme Waldick : Hermione ! Appelle-moi Sirena voyons ! Tu veux un thé ? Un café ? Un chocolat ?

Hermione : Je me contenterais d'un peu d'eau… Sirena.

Après un aller dans l'arrière boutique, la petite sorcière revint avec un verre d'eau à la main et le tendit à Hermione.

Sirena : Alors, comment ça va pour toi Hermione ?

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil à la librairie qui semblait tomber en ruine avant de répondre ;

Hermione : Et bien, on va dire que j'ai un emploi.

Elle soupira puis bu une petite gorgée d'eau.

Hermione : Mais, maintenant que j'y pense vous ne deviez pas fermer boutique ?

Sirena : Nous le devions en effet, mais, la perspective de fermer cette librairie, cet endroit dans lequel nous avons tous deux grandis, mon mari et moi, nous brisait tellement le cœur que nous avons choisi de la laisser ouverte. Certes, les clients sont rares mais nous essayons quand même de remonter la pente, il est vrai que l'on vit un peu de nos rentes en ce moment mais bon… Toi-même, tu sais à quel point cet endroit est important pour nous.

Hermione : Oui, je comprends. En fait, j'étais juste passé pour voir comment vous alliez, en fait je m'attendais à devoir passer par derrière mais quand j'ai vu l'enseigne éclairée… Enfin, j'imagine que la librairie me manquait.

La libraire esquissa un petit sourire puis, d'un geste de sa baguette, amena une chaise près de son ancienne employée afin qu'elle puisse s'asseoir. La jeune femme la remercia et s'installa.

Sirena : Sinon, parle-moi de ton nouveau travail, c'est intéressant ?

Hermione : Et bien, sans compter le fait que je me sois faite embauchée par le pire des patrons, ça va. Je m'en accommode.

Sirena : Qui est-il ?

Hermione : Drago Malefoy.

Sirena : Oh oui, effectivement. J'avais entendu dire que le petit Malefoy s'était reconvertit dans l'industrie pharmaceutique… A ce qu'on dit il a complètement coupé les ponts avec ses parents ! Enfin, c'est ce qu'on raconte.

La jeune sorcière arqua un sourcil. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé de ça, en même temps, il n'était sûrement pas assez intimes pour qu'il vienne pleurer sur son épaule en racontant tous ses malheurs… Hermione songea aux paroles qu'il lui avait dites « je suis devenu quelqu'un de bien », peut-être que c'était cela qu'il voulait dire. Peut-être qu'il avait finalement compris que la magie qui habitait les sorciers n'avait rien à voir avec le sang qui coulait dans leurs veines, peut-être…

Même si cela lui semblait peu probable, la jeune femme voulait espérer qu'il avait enfin compris la leçon que leur avait toujours enseignée Dumbledore.

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o

Le lendemain, l'ancienne lionne se leva une heure avant que le réveil ne sonne. Hermione se leva de son lit et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Étrangement, la jeune femme était de bonne humeur et même la perspective de se rendre au bureau et de voir Malefoy ne semblait pas pouvoir altérer son état. Hermione se coiffa d'un coup de baguette magique, formant un chignon et quelques boucles tombantes dans ses cheveux puis se maquilla d'un trait d'eye-liner et d'un rouge à lèvres rouge brillant.

Une demie heure plus tard, elle était fin prête, elle sortit de son appartement, sac en main, puis transplana en direction de Pharmaprod.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant l'immeuble, la jeune femme remarqua une Porsche décapotable d'un jaune éclatant. Elle arqua un sourcil, se demandant à qui était cette voiture. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu garée sur le parking et il lui semblait que personne dans ce bâtiment, mis à part le cher PDG, ne pouvait se payer une telle voiture. Et vu l'aversion qu'entretenait le serpent pour les objets moldus, ça ne risquait pas d'être sa voiture !

Hermione haussa les épaules puis continua son chemin, pénétrant dans le bâtiment. A peine fut-elle entrée que Luke se précipita vers elle. Il semblait stressé et cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

Luke : Le patron veut te voir immédiatement dans son bureau. Il dit que c'est urgent.

Hermione grimaça, elle réajusta sa longue veste beige, resserrant la ceinture de celle-ci et souffla, jetant un œil à l'ascenseur qui la mènerait jusqu'au bureau de Malefoy.

Hermione : A ton avis, ça sent le licenciement ?

Luke : Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il y a une heure une femme est rentrée dans son bureau et elle n'en est pas ressortit depuis…

Hermione : Peut-être ma remplaçante qui sait. En même temps mon job ne tient qu'à un fil ou plutôt qu'à l'humeur de notre cher patron…

Luke : Pas le genre à être assistante.

Hermione : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Luke : Vêtements griffés de pieds en cap, Porsche, et l'air hautain qui va avec.

Hermione : Effectivement, je comprends mieux. Bon, je vais y aller, je vais bien voir ce qu'il me veut.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et Luke lui envoya un petit « bonne chance » d'encouragement. Hermione lui envoya un léger sourire et pénétra dans l'ascenseur. Sa bonne humeur était quelque peu descendue en entendant les mots de Luke, et tout l'esprit de la jeune femme était désormais occupé à chercher la raison de sa convocation dans le bureau de Malefoy.

Les quelques secondes en ascenseur lui parurent courtes, trop courtes. Elle aurait voulu avoir le temps de réfléchir aux prochains arguments qu'elle pourrait lancer à l'ancien Serpentard, elle aurait voulu qu'il lui laisse le temps…

Drago : Melle Granger, approchez.

Au son de la voix de Malefoy, Hermione sursauta. La porte de l'ascenseur s'était ouverte sans qu'elle puisse s'en rendre compte et elle découvrait à présent, Malefoy accompagné d'une jeune femme qui arborait un air aussi froid que l'était sa beauté. Si Hermione avait du lui donner un surnom, elle l'aurait sûrement appelée « la reine des glaces ».

Et maintenant, Malefoy qui se mettait à la vouvoyer et à l'appeler « mademoiselle »… Dans quel pétrin était-elle encore tombée ?

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, l'ancienne gryffondore fit quelques pas en avant, se rapprochant des deux personnes qui la dévisageaient désormais. Malefoy fit un geste en direction de la reine des glaces et annonça, d'un air solennel ;

Drago : Je vous présente Phaedra Monahan, elle sera votre patronne pendant les deux semaines à venir.

Hermione : Heu…

Phaedra, n'accordant même pas un regard à la lionne, se tourna vers Drago.

Phaedra : J'espère qu'elle est compétente…

Drago : Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle l'est. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle est mon assistante.

Alors qu'ils discutaient tranquillement, il semblait à Hermione que les deux avaient complètement oubliés sa présence et le fait que c'était d'elle dont ils parlaient. A vrai dire, la sorcière commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter et n'avait qu'une hâte, dire à Malefoy qu'il était hors de question qu'elle travaille pour cette snob. Quelques secondes plus tard, les grands yeux verts de Phaedra se tournèrent vers Hermione et la regardèrent de haut en bas, comment pour vérifier si elle n'était pas sale ou quelque chose comme ça. Finalement, elle retourna sa tête blonde vers Drago, hocha la tête puis se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Elle entra à l'intérieur puis disparu sans l'ombre d'un regard pour Hermione.

La lionne se retourna vers Malefoy et le toisa du regard.

Hermione : C'était quoi ça ?

Drago : Un de mes plus gros investisseurs.

Hermione arqua un sourcil.

Drago : Ben quoi tu crois que j'ai fondé cette boîte comment ? Il m'a fallu des relations et arriver à ce que ces relations veuillent bien investir.

Hermione : Bref, tout ça pour dire que je refuse de travailler pour cette femme. T'as vu comme elle regarde ? Comme si j'étais une vulgaire poussière perchée sur son épaule…

Drago (catégorique): Tu n'as pas le choix.

Hermione : Je…

Drago (la coupant) : N'essaie pas de discuter. Cette femme continuera d'investir même si je dois licencier la moitié de la boîte pour ça. Elle est trop importante pour moi… Financièrement.

Hermione : Tu n'es qu'un sale connard Malefoy !

La jeune femme se retourna, se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers l'ascenseur, elle y entra. Alors que les portes se refermaient, elle eut juste le temps d'entendre ;

Drago : Au fait, j'aimerais que tu m'appelles monsieur et que tu me vouvoies désormais, ça fait plus pro !

Hermione : Grrrr...

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Queenz**


	12. Maybe it's too late

**Notes de l'Auteur :** Voici le chapitre 12! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je vais désormais essayer d'écrire plus souvent et de garder un rythme soutenu pour cette fic.

Bref, merci encore pour toutes vos reviews!

NDA: Devon Sark est le jeune homme qu'Hermione a rencontré à Paris durant le chapitre 6.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Précédemment : **

_Hermione : Bref, tout ça pour dire que je refuse de travailler pour cette femme. T'as vu comme elle regarde ? Comme si j'étais une vulgaire poussière perchée sur son épaule…_

_Drago (catégorique): Tu n'as pas le choix_

_Hermione : Je…_

_Drago (la coupant) : N'essaie pas de discuter. Cette femme continuera d'investir même si je dois licencier la moitié de la boîte pour ça. Elle est trop importante pour moi… Financièrement._

_Hermione : Tu n'es qu'un sale connard Malefoy !_

_La jeune femme se retourna, se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers l'ascenseur, elle y entra. Alors que les portes se refermaient, elle eut juste le temps d'entendre ;_

_Drago : Au fait, j'aimerais que tu m'appelles monsieur et que tu me vouvoies désormais, ça fait plus pro !_

_Hermione : __Grrrr_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Hermione: Oh ça il me le paiera cher! Très cher même! Me forcer à travailler avec cette femme même pas foutue de dire bonjour!

Assise sur le bureau de Luke, fulminant, Hermione racontait ses malheurs à son ami.

Luke: Ma pauvre… La reine des glaces va te faire passer un sale moment… Il faut que tu tiennes bon!

Hermione: Tenir bon… C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, surtout quand on est le souffre-douleur du «boss»!

La jeune femme jeta un regard méprisant vers la porte entrouverte qui laissait apercevoir ce cher Drago Malefoy en pleine conversation avec la reine des glaces. Luke jeta lui aussi un œil à ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur de la pièce et après quelques secondes de réflexion, il finit par dire, l'air songeur;

Luke: Ils vont bien ensembles ces deux là, si ils faisaient des gosses, ils feraient sûrement des demi-dieux…

Hermione se retourna vivement vers son ami et fronça les sourcils.

Hermione: Elle… Elle n'est pas si bien que ça…

Luke: Tu rigoles ou bien tu n'as pas les yeux en face des trous! Cette femme à peu de chose près «la beauté personnifiée», son regard océan, sa silhouette magnifiquement sculptée, ses longs cheveux blonds tombant en cascade dans son dos, ses lèvres…

Hermione leva les mains en l'air en signe de reddition.

Hermione: Ca va, ça va! Je crois que j'avais compris dès «beauté personnifiée»!

La jeune femme croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, révoltée. Pourquoi existait-il des femmes comme çasur terre? Elle devait être à moitié vélane, ce n'était pas possible autrement!

Luke, voyant que son amie était en train de devenir rouge de rage, posa sa main sur son épaule et dit, doucement;

Luke: Tu ne dois pas être jalouse de cette femme, crois-moi, tu n'as rien à lui envier. Ne te tracasse pas pour si peu Hermione.

La lionne se retourna brusquement vers Luke, renfrognée.

Hermione: Je ne suis pas jalouse! De quoi serais-je jalouse?!

Luke: Humm… Peut-être du fait que cette femme empiète sur tes plates-bandes…

Hermione: Quelles plates-bandes? Tu racontes n'importe quoi! Je me fous de cette femme et encore plus du fait que l'autre abruti n'ait d'yeux que pour elle!

Luke prit un air triomphant devant le demi-aveu de la jeune femme.

Luke: Tiens! J'avais raison (pour lui-même) comme toujours d'ailleurs…

Hermione: Je… Non… C'est juste que c'est énervant d'être ignorée. Que ce soit par lui ou par n'importe qui!

Luke: Oui, oui…

La jeune femme, voyant qu'elle n'aurait pas le dernier mot, sortit du bureau en prenant soin de tirer la langue à son ami et rejoignit le sien.

De son côté, le jeune patron de Pharmaprod, assis sur son fauteuil en cuir, semblait être préoccupé par quelque chose. Fixant le vide, il tournait et retournait un stylo entre ses longs doigts de pianiste. Perdu dans ses pensées, Malefoy fut soudain interrompu par l'arrivée de son meilleur ami qui entra dans le bureau, en omettant de toquer à la porte, comme à son habitude.

Blaise: Allez, dis à tonton Zabini à quoi tu penses! Ou peut-être devrais-je dire à qui…?

Entre temps, le jeune métis s'était allongé sur le sofa qui trônait dans la pièce et toisait son ami l'air amusé. Drago soupira lentement et jeta un regard las à Blaise.

Drago: Qu'est-ce que tu veux Zabini?

Blaise: Ce que je veux? Juste soutenir un ami désorienté…

Malefoy ricana lentement en entendant ses paroles et leva les yeux au ciel.

Drago: Si c'est de moi que tu parles en disant «ami désorienté», sache que tu te plantes royalement.

Drago se leva de son fauteuil. Son bureau était entouré de baies vitrées et le jeune homme traversa la pièce pour se poster devant l'une d'elle, celle qui lui permettait de voir une partie de l'étage inférieur. De là il pouvait voir ses employés bouger, parler, camper devant la machine à café… D'ailleurs maintenant qu'il y pensait, il devrait peut-être songer à enlever cette machine, qui était pour lui un vrai repère à fumistes.

Toujours dans ses réflexions, son regard fut attiré par une silhouette qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille. En effet, son assistante rebelle venait de rejoindre le groupe de personne qui prenait leur pause devant la machine à café. La jeune femme portait un tailleur de couleur blanc dont la jupe arrivait un peu en dessous des genoux. Tiens… Elle n'avait pas mis de collant aujourd'hui…

Blaise: Allez, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse… Les amis sont faits pour ça! C'est le fait que Phaedra vienne travailler ici qui te préoccupe?

Le métis se leva du sofa et rejoignit Drago. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de dix secondes pour s'apercevoir qu'une lionne qu'il connaissait bien se trouvait dans le champ de vision de son ami.

Blaise: Oh… Ce n'est pas Phaedra le problème… C'est Granger! Ah! J'aurais du y penser avant! Qu'est-ce que je suis bête…

Drago: Arrête de dire des conneries, tu veux?!

Blaise: Pas à moi Drago! Cette fille n'est pas qu'une assistante. La preuve, tu n'as jamais gardé une assistante pendant plus de trois mois! Et elle débarque et pulvérise le record!

Drago: (agacé) Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Granger est la personne que je détestais le plus avec Potter et Weasmoche!

Blaise: Que tu détestAIS! En voilà un lapsus révélateur! Tu as utilisé le passé! Maintenant peux-tu sérieusement me dire que tu la détestes? Regarde-la… Quoique, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir besoin de te le dire pour que tu le fasses!

Drago lança un regard noir au jeune métis. C'était sûrement vrai, l'ancienne gryffondore ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il ne savait pas comment se revirement de situation avait pu se produire et surtout pourquoi, mais c'était un fait. Granger était devenue… désirable?! Cela était particulièrement troublant de se dire que la miss-je-sais-tout aux cheveux broussailleux du collège était devenu la jeune femme qu'il observait maintenant malgré lui. Oui, elle l'attirait, mais, rien ne pourrait effacer toutes ces années de haine et ils ne pourraient jamais être plus proches que ce qu'ils étaient maintenant, du moins pas sentimentalement parlant.

20h00. La journée était enfin finie et l'ancienne gryffondore pouvait enfin souffler. La reine des glaces ne lui avait pas laissé une seule seconde de répit aujourd'hui. C'est pourquoi, à peine fut elle entrée à l'intérieur de son appartement qu'elle se laissa lourdement tomber sur son canapé. Cette journée avait été particulièrement longue et elle n'avait vu Malefoy que peu de fois, et, maintenant qu'elle y pensait c'était assez étrange puisque jusqu'à maintenant ils avaient passé la plupart de leurs journées ensembles. Il en venait presque à lui manquer, en même temps face à la reine des glaces même un patron comme Voldemort aurait été plus agréable à vivre.

Quelques secondes de réflexion plus tard, la jeune femme se leva pour aller ranger ses affaires. Passant devant son téléphone, elle put voir un petit voyant rouge allumé. Tiens, elle avait un message. Qui pouvait bien l'appeler? Elle imaginait déjà entendre la voix de Miss Monahan lui demandant de rédiger un rapport pour le lendemain. Elle croisa les doigts pour que le message ne provienne pas de la reine des glaces et appuya sur le bouton avec précaution.

Le message se mit en route et qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise d'Hermione quand la voix se révéla être une voix masculine.

Répondeur: Hum. Oui. Miss Granger, c'est Devon Sark à l'appareil, je vous appelle pour vous inviter à dîner vendredi soir. Je sais que ce n'est pas très poli de le faire par l'intermédiaire de votre répondeur mais je viens juste de rentrer de Paris et j'aimerais vraiment vous revoir. Voilà, c'est dit. Donnez-moi votre réponse en m'appelant au 02072 926666, j'espère que celle-ci sera positive…

BIP BIP BIP

Après l'écoute du message, la jeune femme est incroyablement et agréablement surprise, elle qui croyait ne jamais revoir cet homme. Il est évident que la réponse sera positive!

Il ne fallut d'ailleurs pas plus de 10 secondes à la jeune femme pour prendre le combiné du téléphone et composer le numéro du jeune homme.

Hermione: Allo? Bonjour, c'est Hermione Granger.

Devon: Hermione?! Je suis content de vous entendre! A vrai dire, j'ai cru que vous ne me répondriez jamais. Vous allez bien?

Hermione: Oui, je vais bien, le boulot est un peu fatiguant ou du moins désagréable mais je crois que je survivrai!

Devon: Vous avez toujours le même patron? Le type méprisant que j'ai vu à Paris?

La jeune femme sourit à cette remarque. Il était vrai que Drago n'avait pas accueilli le jeune homme avec une bonne poignée de main et un grand sourire…

Hermione: Non, enfin si mais là en ce moment il m'a mise sous les ordres d'un de ses investisseurs enfin bref…

Devon: Sinon, pour le restaurant? _Me ferez-vous l'honneur d'être à ma table vendredi soir?_

Hermione: Bien entendu.

Devon: Bien, à quel heure finissez vous le travail?

Hermione: 19 heures

Devon: Bien, je serai à votre travail à 19 heures vendredi soir. Je crois que je devrais trouver un immense building comme celui de Pharmaprod!

Hermione: Oui. Bon et bien à vendredi Devon.

Devon: A vendredi Hermione.

La jeune femme raccrocha le combiné et fit un petit tour sur elle–même. Étrange comme son prénom, Hermione, sonnait merveilleusement bien entre les lèvres du jeune homme…


	13. An Unexpected Evening

**Notes de l'Auteur ** Nouveau chapitre! Il a été écrit plus rapidement que prévu et est un peu plus long que les autres, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez! Et n'oubliez pas, j'adoooore les reviews:p!

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Précédemment : **

_Devon: Bien, je serai à votre travail à 19 heures vendredi soir. Je crois que je devrais trouver un immense building comme celui de Pharmaprod!_

_Hermione: Oui. Bon et bien à vendredi Devon._

_Devon: A vendredi Hermione._

_La jeune femme raccrocha le combiné et fit un petit tour sur elle–même. Étrange comme son prénom, Hermione, sonnait merveilleusement bien entre les lèvres du jeune __homme…_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

C'était le grand jour. Vendredi, la fin de la semaine, le jour que la plupart des actifs attendent avec impatience, le jour annonçant ce week-end inespéré. Mais, pour Hermione Granger, ce vendredi n'était pas un vendredi comme les autres, aujourd'hui elle allait manger avec l'homme le plus charmant qu'elle ait rencontré à ce jour, un homme courtois, agréable et par-dessus tout, incroyablement sexy! Rien que d'y penser, la jeune femme frissonna, après quelques secondes passées à contempler le plafond, elle décida de sortir de son lit. Poussant négligemment les couvertures de son lit sur le sol, la jeune femme se dirigea instinctivement vers son miroir. Ses cheveux en bataille lui rappelaient l'époque de Poudlard, elle grimaça en repensant à son ancienne coiffure et attrapa sa baguette qu'elle agita devant ses cheveux. Le sort opéra et les cheveux broussailleux de la jeune femme devinrent impeccablement lisses et soyeux. Elle lança un regard satisfait à son reflet et rangea sa baguette.Maintenant il lui fallait choisir la tenue avec laquelle elle se rendrait au restaurant.

La jeune femme ouvrit son armoire et commença à fouiner, à la recherche de la perle rare. Au bout d'un quart d'heure elle sortit une tenue de sa garde-robe, arborant un air triomphant. Elle s'empressa d'enfourner la dite tenue dans son sac et elle finit de se préparer.

7H55. La jeune femme arriva au siège de la société Pharmaprod. Elle pénétra dans l'établissement, l'air décidé. Personne ne viendrait gâcher cette journée et surtout pas la reine des glaces, elle se l'était promis.

12H00. La pause déjeuner venait de commencer et elle se retrouvait avec plusieurs de ses collègues à manger dans une salle près de la machine à café. Perdue dans ses pensées, ce fut la main de Luke posée sur son épaule qui la fit émerger.

Hermione: Oui? Tu disais?

Luke: J'étais en train de te demander pourquoi tu regardais ta montre depuis ce matin.

Hermione: Pourquoi? Euhh, pour rien, comme tout le monde, j'ai hâte d'être en week-end.

La jeune femme esquissa un léger sourire à son ami mais celui-ci ne semblait pas décidé à lâcher le morceau.

Luke: Ne te moque pas de moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu as un rendez-vous? C'est ça?

Hermione: (pensant) comme fait-il pour toujours mettre les pieds dans le plat… (à voix haute) hum. Oui…

Luke: Pardon? Je n'ai pas entendu.

Hermione: J'ai dit oui!

Luke: J'en étais sûr! Je me disais bien que tu avais quelque chose de différent ce matin! Alors, qui est l'heureux élu?

Hermione: Tu sais que des fois tu me fais vraiment penser à une fille!

Luke sourit à cette remarque.

Luke: Alors qui c'est?

Hermione: Un type que j'ai rencontré à Paris.

Luke: Un type rencontré à Paris?! Mais pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant de cette rencontre moi?!!?!

Hermione: Parce que je ne pensais pas que j'allais le revoir et finalement si. Il m'a appelé pour me dire qu'il était rentré de France et voilà.

Luke: J'espère que tu vas nous sortir le grand jeu ce soir. Tu me raconteras tout lundi, comment vous avez fini la soirée chez lui…

Hermione: Qui te dit que la soirée va se finir chez lui?!

Luke: Bah, c'est comme ça que se finissent la plupart des soirées nan?

Hermione: …

Luke: Bref. Tu me raconteras!

19H00. Hermione se tenait prête devant l'entrée de Pharmaprod. Elle avait fini une demie heure plus tôt et avait pris le temps d'enfiler sa robe de soirée et de se préparer convenablement, Luke l'avait d'ailleurs largement conseillé. Il fallait maintenant espérer que les goûts de Luke soient les mêmes que ceux de Devon.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune femme eut la surprise de voir apparaître une magnifique limousine blanche et d'en voir sortir son chevalier servant de la soirée, Devon Sark. Le jeune homme était vêtu de costard noir impeccable et Hermione pouvait aisément dire que ce costume lui allait comme un gant.

A la vue de la jeune femme, le regard de Devon se transforma, et la jeune femme put y lire un mélange de surprise et d'admiration. La jeune femme était vêtue d'une robe bustier blanche qui lui arrivait à peine au dessus des genoux. Le satin de la robe épousait parfaitement les courbes de son corps et des escarpins blancs venaient compléter le tableau. De plus, un fin collier de perles était attaché autour de son cou.

Le jeune homme, remit de sa surprise, s'avança vers elle et lui tendit le bras.

Devon: Vous… Tu es magnifique…

La jeune femme, heureuse d'entendre que Devon avait laissé tomber le vouvoiement, lui adressa un sourire radieux. Elle prit son bras et ils se dirigèrent ensembles vers la limousine.

Hermione: Je dois dire que tu n'es pas mal non plus…

Devon: Je suis heureux que tu aies accepté mon invitation.

Hermione: Comment aurais-je pu refuser?

Le jeune homme esquissa un léger sourire et aida la sorcière à entrer dans la limousine qui démarra quelques secondes plus tard.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que la limousine finisse par s'arrêter. Devon fut le premier à descendre et tendit la main Hermione pour qu'elle en fasse de même. Une fois sortit, la jeune femme releva la tête pour faire face au restaurant et mit une main devant sa bouche, marquant sa surprise. Ce restaurant était le restaurant le plus côté de la ville, le plus luxueux, le plus beau et surtout le plus cher! Devant la jeune femme se tenait un tapis rouge qui avait pour but de mener les clients à l'intérieur du restaurant, un portier attendait également à l'entrée, adressant des sourires et des «bonsoir» aux personnes pénétrant dans le restaurant.

Hermione: Tu es fou! Allons autre part, c'est beaucoup trop… Surtout pour un premier rendez-vous…

Devon: Au contraire, je veux que ce premier rendez-vous soit parfait.

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme tendit son bras à la jeune femme qui le prit sans faire d'histoires, et ils s'avancèrent sur le tapis. Arrivés à la hauteur du portier, Hermione fit un petit sourire gêné à celui-ci.

A peine entrés dans le restaurant, un serveur vêtu d'un somptueux costume les rejoignit.

Serveur: Bonsoir Mr Sark. (faisant un signe de tête à Hermione) Mademoiselle.

Devon: J'aimerais avoir une table derrière l'aquarium Paul.

Serveur: Bien sûr.

Le serveur escorta les deux jeunes gens à leur table. La jeune femme fut une nouvelle fois émerveillée par la beauté du lieu, l'aquarium géant envoyait des reflets bleus sur les tables qui étaient près de celui-ci et créait une ambiance particulièrement romantique. Au bout de quelques secondes, ils finirent par s'asseoir mais Hermione ne semblait pas décidée à arrêter sa contemplation. Devon esquissa un léger sourire, amusé par le comportement de la jeune fille qui lui rappelait les enfants devant un sapin de noël rempli de cadeaux. Hermione, sentant un regard pesé sur elle, se retourna vers Devon, rougissant.

Hermione: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Devon: Je me disais juste que tu étais resplendissante ce soir…

La jeune femme s'empourpra à nouveau et baissa la tête, essayant de cacher sa gêne. Ce n'était assurément pas tous les jours qu'un bel homme comme Devon venait à lui faire des compliments.

Ce moment de gêne fut heureusement coupé par le serveur qui arriva et leur tendit la carte du restaurant.

Ouvrant la sienne, Hermione écarquilla les yeux en voyant le prix exorbitant du repas.

Hermione: Non, mais, tu avais regardé les prix avant de m'inviter?

Devon: (souriant) Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, tu peux prendre tout ce que tu veux.

La jeune femme ne dit rien mais se mordilla légèrement la lèvre, se faire inviter au restaurant était une chose mais payer un repas l'équivalent d'un salaire mensuel en était une autre!

Soudain, ses pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée de nouveaux clients qui venaient, eux aussi, chercher un endroit calme et romantique derrière l'aquarium de lumières.

La jeune femme regarda dans la direction des nouveaux arrivants et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle s'aperçut que c'était sa «patronne-provisoire» qui venait d'arriver. Mais, la reine des glaces n'était pas seule, en effet, celle-ci était accroché aux bras d'un jeune homme qui s'avéra n'être personne d'autre que Drago Malefoy, son «patron en titre».

Voyant Hermione s'étouffer de surprise, Devon se retourna et vit les personnes en question. Il soupira et se tourna à nouveau vers Hermione.

Devon: Il semble que ton patron ne veuille pas te laisser tranquille, même en dehors du boulot.

Hermione: Je… euh… oui.

La jeune femme continua de suivre le couple des yeux qui s'installa à la table juste derrière Devon. Pour l'instant, ils ne l'avaient pas encore remarqué et la jeune femme se dit que c'était tant mieux.

Agacé par l'intérêt, trop poussé à son goût, qu'Hermione émettait à l'égard des nouveaux arrivants, Devon s'éclaircit la gorge, pour signaler sa présence.

Hermione: Oh, je suis désolée. Je suis surprise alors…

Devon: Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça… Commandons maintenant.

De son côté Malefoy venait de s'asseoir. Phaedra Monahan se tenait devant lui, l'air fier le regard froid. Il devait reconnaître que cette femme était magnifique, tout en elle forçait l'admiration mais… Malgré tout cela, le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à la considérer comme une conquête potentielle, pourtant il savait bien qu'il l'aurait eu, comme il aurait toutes les filles qu'il désirait… Enfin, à une près peut-être…

Le visage de sa charmante assistante lui vint à l'esprit et il secoua légèrement la tête pour chasser cette pensée qui n'avait rien à faire là, surtout pas durant un repas avec une femme comme Phaedra.

Phaedra: Tu vas bien?

Drago: Oui, simple mal de tête. Le travail me pèse un peu en ce moment…

Phaedra: En parlant de ça, je suis satisfaite de l'employée que tu as mise à ma disposition…

Décidément, encore une fois, Hermione Granger venait s'immiscer dans ce repas…

Drago: Tant mieux, j'aurais été déçu de devoir la virer (pensant) c'est normal, c'est la meilleure…

Phaedra: Toi déçu de virer l'une de tes employées? Laisse-moi rire! Cela fait combien de temps qu'elle est dans la boîte?

Drago: 6 mois je crois.

Phaedra parut surprise l'espace de quelques secondes mais reprit son masque d'indifférence une fois la surprise passée.

Phaedra: La norme n'est pas de trois mois?

Drago: Si.

Phaedra: Pourquoi est-elle encore là?

Drago: Elle est compétente...

Phaedra: Les autres l'étaient aussi. Ce n'était pas toi qui disais qu'au bout d'un certain temps, un assistant personnel prend ses aises et est moins productif?

Drago: Si. Mais c'est différent avec elle.

De nouveau, on put lire la surprise dans le regard de la jeune femme. Finalement elle s'éclaircit la gorge et dit;

Phaedra: Tu n'auras jamais fini de me surprendre. C'est quelque chose que j'aime chez un homme…

A ces mots, la jeune femme se rapprocha légèrement de Drago et lui fit un sourire lorsque son pied qu'elle avait dénudé commença à caresser délicatement la cheville du jeune homme.

OoO

Devon: Hermione, Hermione! Je te parle?!

La jeune femme sortit de ses pensées et regarda le jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle.

Hermione: désolée…

Un léger sourire d'excuse se traça sur ses lèvres et elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, pour lui signaler qu'il avait toute son attention.

Devon: Il t'intéresse autant que ça? Plus que moi?

Hermione: Non, bien sûr que non, je… Je suis désolée. Tu m'invites ici et moi je… C'est que je ne m'attendais pas réellement à ce que mon patron vienne me pourrir la soirée jusqu'ici…

Devon: Bon, repartons du bon pied. Nos plats arrivent, tu vas pouvoir me dire si la réputation du restaurant est bien méritée!

Devon fit un large sourire et Hermione le remercia intérieurement de ne pas s'attarder sur la question de son comportement.

OoO

Phaedra: Donne-moi une minute Dray, je reviens.

La jeune femme se leva et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Et c'est en la suivant du regard que Drago remarqua qu'à une des tables se trouvait son «assistante préférée» (selon Blaise) en compagnie de nul autre que le jeune homme rencontré à Paris.

Drago: (serrant les dents) je savais que je n'aurais pas du lui donner de pause ce jour-là…

A l'autre table, Hermione, sentant un regard pesé sur elle, se retourna vers le propriétaire du regard et rencontra deux prunelles grises qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Ca y est, il l'avait remarqué. Ses yeux argentés ne cessaient de la regarder et elle se sentit soudain mal à l'aise, elle baissa la tête, ne pouvant supporter ce calvaire plus longtemps.

Qu'allait-il faire maintenant? Sûrement l'ignorer, encore un peu plus que d'habitude. Ce n'était sûrement pas lui qui risquait de la déranger. Il allait ouvertement se pavanait avec la «beauté personnifiée». La jeune femme pouvait déjà aisément imaginer les regards affamés qu'ils s'échangeraient. Hermione ne put réprimer un léger pincement au cœur en les imaginant s'embrasser là, juste devant elle.

Il fallait maintenant qu'elle arrête de penser à tout cela et qu'elle profite de cette soirée et surtout de cet homme qui se tenait devant elle. Elle ne devait pas laisser passer sa chance, d'accord elle n'était peut-être pas partie du bon pied avec Devon mais elle allait se rattraper. C'était une promesse qu'elle se faisait à présent. Devon Sark était un jeune homme charmant, brillant, drôle, attentionné, cultivé, en bref il était l'homme parfait! L'homme parfait se tenait là devant elle, l'accueillant à bras ouverts et elle, elle pensait à son exécrable (mais terriblement sexy) patron. A partir de maintenant, elle changeait la donne.

Devon: Alors Hermione, comment tu trouves ce repas?

Hermione: Succulent, je suis heureuse, tout est magnifique ce soir… Et tu es là…

La jeune femme lui lança un sourire resplendissant auquel Devon répondit avec enthousiasme.

OoO

De son côté, Drago n'en menait pas large, il observait les deux tourtereaux avec dégoût. Regardant son assistante rire à gorge déployée aux plaisanteries de cet arriviste. Le jeune homme grimaça en regardant la scène ce qui n'échappa à la jeune femme qui se trouvait devant lui.

Phaedra: Qu'y a-t-ilDray?

Se retournant vivement vers elle, le jeune homme attrapa la carte du restaurant et commença à la lire.

Drago: Rien, rien. Commandons tu veux?

La jeune femme hocha la tête avec grâce et pris à son tour la carte. Profitant de ce moment où il était sûr qu'elle ne le regardait pas, le regard de Drago trouva bien vite la table de la jeune femme qu'il désirait secrètement. Encore une fois, celle-ci semblait absorbée par la discussion qu'elle entretenait avec l'autre. Mais cette fois-ci, leur visage semblaient proches, très proches… trop proches.

OoO

Ca y est, ce serait leur premier baiser. Quel goût aurait-il? Serait-il tendre? Doux? Passionné? Malefoy le verrait-il? Durant l'espace d'une demie seconde qui lui paru une éternité, Hermione s'imagina en train d'embrasser le blond. Il ne fallait pas penser à cela. Le visage de Devon se rapprochait de plus en plus…

OoO

Drago suivait la scène avec horreur, chaque seconde leur visages se rapprochaient et chaque seconde était comme un supplice. Le suspens en devenait douloureux, quoique… Pouvait-on réellement parler de suspens lorsque l'on sait exactement ce qu'il va se passer? Soudain, ses prunelles grises rencontrèrent le regard chocolat de la lionne. Celle-ci le fixa, soutenant son regard.

OoO

Enfin, ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles du jeune homme, elle ferma lentement ses yeux, appréciant le moment. Elle aurait aimé voir la tête de Malefoy à cet instant même mais elle chassa cette idée de sa tête et intensifia le baiser. Celui-ci se voulait doux, tellement doux qu'il en était presque timide. Lorsque les deux se séparèrent, Hermione rouvrit les yeux et fut confrontée au magnifique sourire de Devon. Un sourire éclatant de bonheur. En était-elle la cause? Pourquoi une réaction disproportionnée comme celle-ci pour un simple baiser? Avait-il ressenti une étincelle qu'elle avait manquée?

OoO

Drago: (pensant) Elle me nargue. Elle m'a vu. Elle m'a regardé. Elle me nargue!

OoO

Hermionene sachant quoi dire devant un silence qui s'étendait en longueur esquissa un léger sourire et dit;

Hermione: Je vais me rafraichir le visage un instant. Je reviens.

Devon: Reviens vite…

La jeune femme légèrement gênée par ces paroles se leva rapidement et prit la direction des toilettes.

OoO

Drago: (observant la jeune femme qui quittait sa table) (pensant) C'est ma chance… (à haute voix) Je reviens dans quelques minutes Phaedra.

Celle-ci ne posa pas plus de questions lorsqu'elle vit le jeune homme se lever et partir en direction des toilettes. Arrivés devant ceux-ci, Drago bifurqua et prit le couloir qui menait à celui des dames.

OoO

Tout se passait trop vite pour elle. Son esprit était chamboulé, un baiser et il donnait l'impression de l'aimer depuis toujours. Un baiser et il semblait vouloir l'épouser sur le champ. Soit ce garçon était atrocement sentimental soit il jouait admirablement bien la comédie!

La jeune femme observa son reflet dans le miroir et parut satisfaite du résultat. Luke avait vraiment du goût. Elle remit délicatement une mèche de cheveux qui sortait de son chignon derrière son oreille et sourit à son reflet.

Drago: A quoi tu joues?

A l'entente de la voix du jeune homme, Hermione sursauta puis se retourna vivement vers l'entrée.

* * *

**FIN DU CHAPITRE**


	14. Is it Hell or Heaven ?

Tout se passait trop vite pour elle

_Tout se passait trop vite pour elle. Son esprit était chamboulé, un baiser et il donnait l'impression de l'aimer depuis toujours. Un baiser et il semblait vouloir l'épouser sur le champ. Soit ce garçon était atrocement sentimental soit il jouait admirablement bien la comédie!_

_La jeune femme observa son reflet dans le miroir et parut satisfaite du résultat. Luke avait vraiment du goût. Elle remit délicatement une mèche de cheveux qui sortait de son chignon derrière son oreille et sourit à son reflet._

_Drago: A quoi tu joues?_

_A l'entente de la voix du jeune homme, Hermione sursauta puis se retourna vivement vers l'entrée._

Hermione : Je… euh… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là d'abord ?!

Pour seule réponse, l'ancien vert et argent fit quelques pas en direction de la jeune femme.

Drago : Je t'ai demandé à quoi tu jouais.

Son ton se voulait dur et son regard était glacial, un frisson parcourut l'échine de la brune lorsqu'il fit un nouveau pas vers elle. Hermione recula instinctivement et au bout de quelques pas seulement, la jeune femme se retrouva acculer au mur. Il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire pour elle et elle ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre à une vitesse hors du commun. Oui, elle avait peur. Maintenant qu'il la regardait avec ces yeux menaçants, il lui faisait peur. Elle ne pouvait même pas le regarder en face alors qu'il se rapprochait toujours d'elle, lentement mais sûrement. Hermione baissa la tête vers le sol et arriva à bafouiller ;

Hermione : C'est les toilettes des dames, tu… tu n'as rien à faire ici.

Elle releva la tête et son regard chocolat vint se planter dans le regard acier du jeune homme. Elle avait dit ces derniers mots avec le peu de conviction qu'il lui restait mais elle semblait tout de même reprendre contenance.

Hermione : Sors.

Ce n'était pas une suggestion, ni une prière, ce mot était bien un ordre. Et comme la plupart des gens le savaient, on ne donnait pas un ordre à un Malefoy, à moins de vouloir finir au fond d'un cachot à Azkaban ou pire...

Maintenant qu'il était arriver à la hauteur de la jeune femme, leurs visages se trouvaient à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et ce n'était pas ce qui pouvait rassurer Hermione, même si elle avait décidé de faire face à la fureur de son patron.

Drago : Réponds à ma question Granger.

Hermione : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Drago : Ne fais pas l'idiote, je vais finir par perdre patience.

Hermione : Pour ce que j'en ai à faire ! Tu peux perdre patience ça ne veut pas dire que je comprendrai mieux ta question !

A ces mots, Drago accola violemment sa main au mur contre lequel se trouvait Hermione, à quelques centimètres seulement de la tête de la brune. Ce qui eu bien sûr le don de la faire sursauter.

Drago : Arrête ce jeu stupide !

Hermione : Je ne joue pas.

Drago : Arrête ça !

La fureur se sentait de plus en plus dans les mots du jeune homme mais malgré cela, Hermione ne bougeait pas, voulant se montrer fière et ne pas céder aux caprices de ce gamin pourri gâté qu'était Drago Malefoy.

Hermione : Sinon quoi ?!

L'esprit de Drago sembla tout d'un coup tourner à plein régime, puis finalement, pour toute réponse, il prit le visage de la lionne entre ses doigts et l'embrassa avec force. Sa bouche s'écrasa contre celle de la jeune femme qui n'avait pas encore réalisé ce qui était en train de se passer.

Le baiser était loin d'être doux, il était une punition et un défoulement à la fois. Le jeune homme semblait relâcher toute sa fureur dans cet acte et toute sa frustration.

La main du blond se fraya un chemin vers la chute de reins de son ennemie, il la rapprocha de lui, accolant son corps au sien d'un geste impatient. De son côté, Hermione n'en menait pas large, prise au dépourvue elle demeurait stoïque, elle était maintenant partagée entre l'envie de remettre en place le serpent et se laisser tout simplement aller à cette caresse exquise que les lèvres du jeune homme sur les siennes lui procurait. N'y tenant plus, elle enroula ses bras autour du coup de Drago et approfondit le baiser, le bout de ses doigts caressant la nuque blonde elle entrouvrit les lèvres afin de laisser entrer la langue du serpent qui semblait avide de venir goûter la sienne. Un torrent de passion les entraînait tous les deux et sûrement vers leur perte. Plus les secondes s'écoulaient, plus le baiser se voulait pressant. Ils en voulaient plus, leurs mains parcouraient le corps de l'autre avec gourmandise, voulant découvrir ce qui se cachait sous cette veste ou cette robe avantageusement décolletée.

La jeune femme se retrouvait maintenant avec une jambe enroulée autour de celle de Drago et ses mains fouillant dans la chevelure dorée. Tandis que le jeune homme, lui, avait une de ses mains outrageusement collée au derrière de la lionne et l'autre posée sur sa poitrine. Aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir arrêter ce qui était en train de se passer même si ils savaient très bien que cela ne mènerait nulle part. A cet instant, leur seule et unique but était de se rassasier l'un de l'autre, de goûter au fruit défendu, ce fruit tant désiré et porteur de tant de frustration.

Finalement, ce fut Malefoy qui brisa l'enchantement, il décolla ses lèvres du cou de la jeune femme et accola son front au sien, haletant, les yeux remplis d'un désir trop longtemps refoulé.

Drago : Je te veux Granger…

Ses mots transpiraient d'envie et tout son être semblait être déconnecté du monde réel. Son regard acier planté dans celui d'Hermione était comme une prière muette, il lui demandait la permission de continuer, d'aller plus loin tout en sachant que jamais ils ne pourraient revenir en arrière. Hermione se mordilla la lèvre, semblant reprendre ses esprits quelque peu. Ils étaient là, brûlants de convoitise l'un pour l'autre, se dévorant du regard, l'un attendant une réponse l'autre la cherchant.

Quelques secondes pénibles s'écoulèrent puis finalement comme prise d'un éclair de lucidité ou de démence, la jeune femme pressa férocement ses lèvres sur celle de l'ancien vert et argent. Ce baiser était une réponse à la demande du blond, et, quelle plus belle et plus juste réponse que celle-ci ?

Drago la voulait, ici et maintenant. Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'il cherchait âprement à parcourir toutes les courbes de la jeune femme, il voulait la connaître par cœur et la faire sienne juste pour une fois, juste pour _cette_ fois.

Le corps de la jeune femme paraissait s'enflammer à chaque caresse remplie de la passion de son amant. Lorsque la main de celui-ci vint s'immiscer dans les dessous de la lionne, celle-ci se mordit la lèvre et stoppa la main entreprenante.

L'incompréhension se lut alors dans le regard du jeune homme et il fronça les sourcils, totalement désarçonné. Pour seule réponse Hermione montra une des cabines de toilettes et esquissa un sourire timide.

Sans perdre de temps, Drago souleva Hermione de façon à ce que celle-ci puisse enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille puis se dirigea hâtivement vers la cabine. Elle pouvait sentir l'avidité du jeune homme contre son intimité ce qui eut d'ailleurs tôt fait de décupler son excitation pourtant déjà à son paroxysme. Drago, n'y tenant plus, fit glisser promptement la robe bustier de la jeune femme afin de pouvoir contempler à souhait sa poitrine. Hermione, quant à elle, impatiente, s'attaqua prestement à la ceinture de son amant, déboutonna le pantalon et fit rapidement glisser son boxer, désormais la seule barrière à leur plaisir mutuel, les dessous de la jeune femme ayant déjà atterri dans la poche de Drago.

Puis il plongea en elle. Laissant échapper un gémissement, la lionne s'arc-bouta contre lui. Le blond commença ses va-et-vient, haletant, sentant le plaisir monter à chaque coup de rein il contemplait sa gryffondore se mordant la lèvre afin de réprimer les gémissements de plaisir que ce contact lui arrachait.

Il n'était pas doux, il était affamé. Chaque coup de rein était comme un pas de plus vers l'eldorado et il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour y parvenir. Leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson dans un ultime effort, un cri poussé, un prénom murmuré et la magie était finie…

_J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous a plus, je tâcherai de mettre la suite demain !_

_**Queenz**_


	15. Back to Reality

Tout se passait trop vite pour elle

_Puis il plongea en elle. Laissant échapper un gémissement, la lionne s'arc-bouta contre lui. Le blond commença ses va-et-vient, haletant, sentant le plaisir monter à chaque coup de rein il contemplait sa gryffondore se mordant la lèvre afin de réprimer les gémissements de plaisir que ce contact lui arrachait. _

_Il n'était pas doux, il était affamé. Chaque coup de rein était comme un pas de plus vers l'eldorado et il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour y parvenir. Leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson dans un ultime effort, un cri poussé, un prénom murmuré et la magie était finie…_

Rassasié, Drago enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son amante, le souffle encore irrégulier, son cœur battant encore la chamade. Hermione quant à elle poussa un profond soupir empli de plénitude, elle laissa glisser ses jambes, les enlevant de la taille de Drago afin de se mettre debout. Restant tout de même dans les bras de son amant, elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux dorés, tendrement, mais tout en sachant que d'ici quelque seconde, le sort serait brisé, comme pour Cendrillon, elle devrait retourner dans la réalité. Parce que c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait, tout ceci était un rêve ou plutôt une folie, une douce folie qui laisserait bientôt place à une réalité bien moins plaisante.

Aucun des deux n'osait briser le silence qui s'était imposé, toujours l'un dans les bras de l'autre, ils restaient muets. Cependant, le bruit d'une main toquant à la porte des toilettes des dames vint à leurs oreilles. Et cette voix n'était autre que Devon qui venait voir comment allait sa cavalière.

Devon : Hermione ? Tout va bien ? Cela faisait un moment que tu étais partie alors je suis venue voir comment tu allais…

Le couple se détacha rapidement et Hermione sortit rapidement de la cabine en jetant un dernier regard à Drago. Lui ne dit rien, se contentant de la regarder partir rejoindre son petit-ami officiel, le regard impénétrable.

Hermione se mit face au miroir et remonta rapidement la fermeture éclair de sa robe, remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille par la même occasion. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et se dirigea vers la porte afin de sortir des toilettes laissant l'ancien serpentard derrière elle.

Hermione : Je vais bien, désolée de t'avoir fait attendre… Je ne me sentais pas très bien, j'ai du me… rafraîchir le visage.

Devon : Ah… Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? Je veux dire, si tu ne te sens pas bien je vais te raccompagner chez toi.

Hermione fit mine d'avoir l'air ennuyée l'espace de quelques secondes puis finalement hocha la tête.

Hermione : Je veux bien que tu me raccompagnes. Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir gâché cette soirée qui avait si bien commencé… (pensant) _je fais une menteuse hors-pair…_

Devon : Ce n'est pas grave, on aura d'autres occasions, sois en certaine

Le jeune homme lui décocha un de ses plus beaux sourires et la prit à son bras, se dirigeant vers la sortie du restaurant.

Drago de son côté venait de sortir le plus discrètement possible des toilettes des dames et regardait sa secrétaire particulière s'en aller au bras d'un autre. Il ne dit rien et retourna s'asseoir à la table où était assise Phaedra qui l'attendait patiemment depuis près d'une demi-heure.

Phaedra : J'ai cru que tu t'étais égaré…

Drago se recomposa un masque avec une aisance déconcertante et adressa un sourire charmeur à la jeune femme, histoire de lui faire oublier les longues minutes d'attente.

Drago : Je suis désolé, j'ai rencontré une connaissance et nous avons… discuté. (pensant) _si elle savait…_

Il était maintenant trois heures du matin et l'ancienne gryffondore n'arrivait toujours pas à s'endormir. Elle fixait le plafond depuis que Devon l'avait raccompagné chez elle, Devon pour qui elle avait d'ailleurs du composer une excuse qui tienne la route afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il lui était impossible de rentrer chez elle ce soir, une excuse d'ailleurs pas très valable… Une histoire de chat n'aimant pas les étrangers et de cafards…

Toujours est-il que maintenant, elle se retrouvait dans son lit à ressasser les moments de sa soirée et le visage de Drago Malefoy revenait d'ailleurs trop souvent à son goût… Malefoy en compagnie de sa patronne provisoire, Malefoy à table la fixant, Malefoy se faufilant dans les toilettes des dames, Malefoy pressant son corps contre le sien, Malefoy le visage contre sa poitrine, Malefoy la prenant dans une cabine comme si sa vie en dépendait, Drago…

La jeune femme se leva en sursaut, le bruit de sa porte d'entrée s'ouvrant interrompant ses pensées sur son patron, pensées qui d'ailleurs devenaient de plus en plus malsaines…

Hermione se dégagea de ses couvertures et prit discrètement sa baguette posée sur la table de nuit. Elle se dirigea sur la pointe des pieds vers l'entrée, bien décidée à faire payer à l'intrus le fait de s'être introduit chez elle en pleine nuit et surtout sans sa permission ! Elle avança lentement tentant de se faire la plus discrète possible, la baguette tendue en direction de la porte, elle jeta un œil à l'entrée mais ne vit personne, ni intrus, ni porte ouverte. Hermione haussa les épaules se disant que le bruit avait sûrement été le fruit de son imagination débordante et surtout perturbée par la soirée qui venait de se dérouler.

Elle posa sa baguette sur la table basse près de là et fit demi-tour.

Hermione : Ahhhh !!

Drago : Ravi de voir que je te fais toujours autant d'effet !

La jeune femme en se retournant venait de tomber nez à nez avec l'ancien serpentard qui arborait maintenant un sourire carnassier.

Hermione : Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Malefoy ?!

Drago : Oh… Je ne sais pas trop, je passais par là et…

Hermione : A trois heures du matin ?! Tu veux me faire croire que tu te baladais près de chez moi à trois heures du matin ?! Ce quartier est loin d'être le genre de quartier que tu fréquentes Malefoy !

Drago : Laissons tomber les noms de famille, _Hermione_… Nous avons été bien assez proches durant cette soirée pour pouvoir nous appeler par nos prénoms…

Hermione frissonna à l'entente de son prénom mais ne laissa rien transparaître.

Hermione : Ne rêves pas Malefoy, on ne sera jamais assez proche pour ça. Maintenant je réitère, Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Drago : Humm, tu étais bien polie tout à l'heure.

Hermione : Oui mais ma patience s'amenuisant, ma politesse en fait de même ! Réponds maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi à trois heures du matin ?!

Drago : Humm… Je ne sais pas , je viens peut-être pour continuer ce qu'on a merveilleusement bien commencé…

Hermione écarquilla les yeux devant cette réponse plus que franche et inattendue. Se reprenant, elle posa ses poings sur ses hanches et le toisa du regard.

Hermione : Tu veux rire j'espère ?!

Drago : Arrête ça _Hermione_, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas apprécié… Mes mains descendant le long de ton dos, ma bouche sur ta poitrine…

Un long frisson parcourut l'échine de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle se remémora les évènements de la soirée. Mais elle secoua énergiquement la tête de gauche à droite, tentant de chasser ces pensées.

Hermione : S'il te plaît Malefoy, ne remet plus jamais ça sur le tapis, ce soir était juste une erreur. (pensant) _une incroyable et merveilleuse erreur_

Hermione avança vers la porte, l'air las et l'ouvrit afin de montrer la sortie à son amant d'un soir.

Hermione : Maintenant s'il te plaît tu peux partir, j'ai besoin de me terrer dans mon appartement pendant deux ou trois ans afin d'oublier cet évènement regrettable durant lequel je me suis donnée à mon pire ennemi comme toutes les pétasses qui sont passées avant moi.

Le jeune homme ne bougea pas d'un poil mais arqua un sourcil.

Drago : Ah, parce que c'est ça qui te dérange ? Le fait qu'il y en ait eu plusieurs avant toi ? Et c'est un euphémisme… Ne serait-ce pas de la jalousie ?

Hermione : Ne vas pas chercher aussi loin, je ne voulais juste pas me rabaisser à me faire sauter dans des chiottes par un type qui a passé sa vie à rendre la mienne misérable et qui se tapera une autre idiote dès le lendemain. Parce que oui, je suis maintenant comme toutes les idiotes sans cervelles qui sont passées dans ton lit… Bravo Malefoy, tu peux rajouter une croix à ton tableau de chasse maintenant si tu pouvais partir je pourrais aller me coucher et avec un peu de chance ne jamais me réveiller !

Drago : Je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme les autres _Hermione_… Tu es spéciale… Tu es ma meilleure ennemie, nan ?

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire sans joie.

Hermione : Oui, ta meilleure ennemie… (pensant) _Pourquoi l'évocation de ce statut me rend-il si triste ? A quoi je m'attendais après tout, à une déclaration d'amour ?_

Elle referma la porte devant le regard étonné de Drago et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Hermione : Bon, je vais me coucher, je suis fatiguée. Il y a le canapé si tu veux et encore mieux chez toi. Sur ce, bonne nuit.

La jeune femme referma la porte de sa chambre derrière elle et se laissa lourdement tomber sur le lit. Drago quant à lui continuait de fixer la porte de la chambre, les sourcils froncés, à vrai dire, il s'était attendu à des cris, des pleurs et peut-être même des coups mais sûrement pas à cette lassitude qu'il avait cru voir dans le regard de l'ancienne gryffondore…

_**Queenz**_


	16. Unavoidable

_Elle referma la porte devant le regard étonné de Drago et se dirigea vers sa chambre._

_Hermione : Bon, je vais me coucher, je suis fatiguée. Il y a le canapé si tu veux et encore mieux chez toi. Sur ce, bonne nuit._

_La jeune femme referma la porte de sa chambre derrière elle et se laissa lourdement tomber sur le lit. Drago quant à lui continuait de fixer la porte de la chambre, les sourcils froncés, à vrai dire, il s'était attendu à des cris, des pleurs et peut-être même des coups mais sûrement pas à cette lassitude qu'il avait cru voir dans le regard de l'ancienne gryffondore…_

Allongée dans son lit, Hermione tentait de remettre ses idées en place mais cela lui semblait être une mission impossible lorsqu'elle se souvenait de tous les évènements de la soirée. A vrai dire, elle ne savait plus où elle en était et n'aspirait à cet instant qu'à une chose, trouver le sommeil et ne plus penser.

Elle ferma doucement les yeux et soupira, qu'est-ce que sa vie pouvait être compliquée. Elle ne se retrouvait pas dans l'existence qu'elle menait, elle avait changée indéniablement et elle ne savait pas si c'était pour le meilleur ou pour le pire…

Alors qu'une perle d'eau salée semblait vouloir franchir la barrière de ses cils, elle sentit le matelas s'affaisser derrière elle et une personne, dont elle ne doutait pas de l'identité, s'allonger sur le lit. Le jeune homme se mit sur le côté de façon à ce que son torse se retrouve collé au dos de l'ancienne gryffondore, puis, comme si c'était naturel, il encercla la taille d'Hermione de son bras, la rapprochant un peu plus, si c'était possible, de lui.

Contre toute attente, elle ne dit rien, se laissant même aller à cette douce étreinte.

Drago : Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Hermione dont les larmes commençaient à couler abondamment esquissa un léger sourire ironique.

Hermione : Je commence par où ? Le fait que mes amis viennent me rendre visite une fois tous les 6 mois ou le fait qu'il y a à peine quelques heures j'étais en train de coucher avec toi dans des chiottes, sous le nez et la barbe de mon nouveau petit ami. Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez moi, je veux dire, je trouve quelqu'un de bien, de parfait même, et je trouve le moyen de le tromper dans le restaurant même où il m'a invité et surtout avec toi ! Mon patron et accessoirement mon ennemi de toujours. Moi qui croyais que notre relation était bien assez compliquée comme ça, il fallait en plus que le sexe vienne s'en mêler !

Hermione s'arrêta de parler et tenta d'étouffer un sanglot qui menaçait de se libérer. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt afin de se calmer et poursuivit.

Hermione : Je crois que je ne sais pas où j'en suis Malefoy. Tout arrive d'un coup et je ne comprends plus rien. On ne se supporte pas, on ne s'est jamais supportés et là tu es dans mon lit en train d'essayer de me réconforter, tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ? Improbable ? Insensé ?

Drago ne répondit rien et se contenta de se rapprocher de la jeune femme et de resserrer leur étreinte. Les larmes de la brune avaient enfin cessé de couler mais sa lassitude et surtout son incertitude transparaissaient toujours à travers le ton de sa voix.

Hermione : Je ne sais même pas à quoi m'attendre. Qu'est-ce que tu feras demain ? Tu rigoleras bien en balançant à ton meilleur ami Blaise que tu t'es tapé l'amie de Potter en premier et que tu l'as ensuite jeté comme un vieux mouchoir… ?

Le jeune homme sourit à ces derniers mots et ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper une petite remarque.

Drago : Non, il n'y a vraiment que toi qui utilises cette expression. Moi je dirais plutôt…

Hermione : (le coupant) Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de savoir quel adjectif tu utiliseras pour me qualifier, je suis déjà assez mal comme ça. D'ailleurs, je dois peut être me répéter, mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Se faufiler dans le lit d'une fille pour la réconforter n'a pas vraiment l'air d'être ton genre, et, tu as bien compris que je ne souhaitais pas réitérer l'expérience vécue un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Donc pourquoi es-tu encore là ? Tu pourrais aussi bien aller dans un bar, te trouver une greluche et la ramener chez toi…

Drago : Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de ça ce soir.

Hermione : Et bien, de quoi monsieur a-t-il envie ?

Drago rapprocha sa bouche de l'oreille de l'ancienne gryffondore et y déposa un baiser avant de dire.

Drago : De toi Hermione…

La jeune femme, qui avait involontairement fermé les yeux au contact des lèvres de Drago sur son oreille, tenta de se dégager de son étreinte à l'entente de ces mots.

Hermione : Arrête de jouer Malefoy, je t'ai dis que je ne voulais pas de ça.

Drago bloqua fermement les poignets de son amante et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de celle-ci afin d'en humer le parfum, un mélange de fruits rouges. Il laissa aller sa langue contre la peau d'Hermione comme si il voulait la goûter, se rassasier de ce fruit défendu tellement attirant.

Hermione : (suppliante) S'il te plaît, arrêtes ça…

Devant le ton de son assistante, il lâcha prise, se détachant de son cou et enlevant ses bras qui encerclaient la taille de la brune. Il roula sur le côté afin de se retrouver sur le dos, croisant ses bras derrière sa tête, puis il soupira longuement.

Drago : Tu m'obsèdes Granger.

Le blond avait repris l'usage du nom de famille comme pour se protéger, s'empêcher de tomber encore une fois dans le piège, celui de se laisser aller à la toucher, la goûter, savourer sa peau si délicate et se délecter de son parfum si envoûtant. Oui, Hermione Granger était devenue une obsession pour Drago Malefoy, lui dont le cœur avait été entraîné à l'imperméabilité constante. Hermione Granger était son obsession, son addiction.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux de surprise devant cet aveu des plus inattendus.

Drago : C'est la vérité. Tu es toujours là et même quand tu ne l'es pas physiquement tu trouves toujours le moyen de t'immiscer dans mes pensées et même la nuit tu continues de hanter mes rêves. (pensant) De la manière la plus agréable qui soit…

L'ancien serpentard eu un léger sourire à cette pensée et retourna sa tête vers Hermione qui s'était retournée vers lui entre temps. Celle-ci était muette de surprise, ne s'étant pas attendue à une révélation aussi choquante de la part de son ennemi d'enfance. Finalement, elle se décida à parler.

Hermione : Je ne sais pas quoi te dire… J'avoue que moi-au-

Drago : (la coupant) Ne dis rien, tout simplement parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire. Je ne sais pas moi-même quoi faire pour remédier à cela. Cette attirance devient invivable mais je ne sais pas comment faire pour m'en débarrasser.

Hermione eut quelques secondes de réflexion, elle l'empêchait réellement de vivre sa vie correctement ? Il était indéniable qu'elle avait elle aussi une attirance pour son ennemi de toujours et le problème était là, ils étaient ennemis et les ennemis ne deviennent pas amis du jour au lendemain, ne pensent pas constamment à l'autre et surtout ne couchent pas ensembles. La jeune femme avait besoin de se retrouver, de retrouver la bonne vieille Hermione celle qui a l'entente de la voix de son ennemi avait un frisson de dégoût et non pas d'excitation. Peut-être que si ils avaient été de simples connaissances l'issue n'aurait pas été la même mais là, il n'y en avait qu'une possible.

Hermione : Je pourrais partir, démissionner serait sûrement la meilleure chose à faire…

Drago planta ses orbes gris dans le regard chocolat de la jeune femme. Se demandant si cela était réellement le seul moyen. Peut-être que ça l'était après tout, comment pourrait-il continuer d'être obsédé par une personne qu'il ne voit pas. Il caressa délicatement la joue d'Hermione de sa main et celle-ci ferma les yeux, appréciant la douce attention que son toucher lui offrait. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais l'idée de démissionner et de ne plus jamais revoir ce patron qui lui avait paru exécrable pendant tous les mois passé à Pharmaprod lui donnait comme un désagréable pincement au cœur.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Drago tenta de retirer doucement sa main du visage de la jeune femme mais celle-ci l'arrêta, posant sa propre main sur celle du jeune homme et le fixant les yeux encore rougis par les larmes qu'elle avait versées plus tôt.  
Et là, elle l'embrassa, tendrement d'abord pour ensuite se faire plus exigeante. Elle roula afin de se mettre au dessus de lui, le faisant ainsi se retrouver sur le dos.

Drago : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je croyais que…

Hermione le fit taire en l'embrassant à nouveau, elle n'était pas vraiment sûre de ce qu'elle faisait, peut-être le regretterait-elle mais à cet instant précis, rien ne comptait sauf les mains du blond qui s'aventuraient déjà sous le tissus de son débardeur. De ses mains expertes il dégrafa le soutien-gorge de son amante afin de laisser libre sa poitrine rebondie, il lui fit enlever le débardeur gênant qui l'empêchait encore d'avoir un plein accès à ses seins puis roula pour se retrouver sur le dessus. Les Malefoy aimaient le contrôle, tout le monde le savait. La jeune femme fit une légère moue, montrant son mécontentement mais celle-ci s'effaça aussitôt de son visage lorsqu'elle sentit la langue de Drago passer délicatement entre ses seins nus. Elle gémit de plaisir lorsqu'elle sentit une main vagabonde se faufiler à l'intérieur de son short afin de venir caresser son bouton de chair, le bouton du plaisir. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, impuissante sous cette douce torture et laissa sa propre main venir agripper le postérieur du beau blond. Chacun de ses gestes était calculé et on pouvait aisément dire qu'il n'en était pas à sa première expérience dans la matière.

Alors qu'un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, leur étreinte avait été fiévreuse et sauvage, celle-ci était tout ce qu'il y avait de doux et de tendre. Ses doigts ne touchaient pas, ils effleuraient, sa bouche n'embrassait pas, elle caressait, chaque geste était important et empli de douceur. Et lorsqu'il la fit sienne, c'est dans un simple murmure qui vint chatouiller les tympans de sa belle qu'il lui dit ces simples mots « tu es à moi ».

Repus de leur activité nocturne les deux amants s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leur souffle reprenant peu à peu son rythme normal, leurs esprits retrouvant peu à peu la sérénité.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla Drago eut la désagréable impression que quelque chose n'allait pas, voulant vérifier son intuition matinale, le jeune homme ouvrit lentement les yeux et jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce où il se trouvait.

Miteux était vraiment le seul mot pouvant parfaitement qualifier cet endroit, le plafond semblait avoir des centaines d'années, les murs paraissaient sur le point de s'effondrer, le bois des meubles avait l'air rongé par les thermites et les rideaux étaient tout simplement inexistant. Il pouvait voir quelques bibelots traînant par-ci, par-là, des vêtements jetés sur le dos d'une chaise mais il manquait quelque chose. Elle. Elle n'était pas là, elle n'était plus là. Même si son odeur emplissait la chambre, elle n'était pas là.

Le jeune homme se leva dans le but de trouver son assistante mais ne put que constater, après un petit tour du propriétaire, qu'elle n'était réellement pas là, Hermione l'avait laissé chez elle et s'était enfuie au petit matin, sans un mot.

Ou peut-être pas… En effet, Drago venait juste d'apercevoir, perchée sur la petite commode en bois vernis, une enveloppe où l'on pouvait lire « Malefoy ». Il se rapprocha de la commode et empoigna la lettre comme si il avait peur qu'elle s'évanouisse dans les airs.

Drago : J'imagine que je peux l'ouvrir, mon nom est écrit dessus.

Il la fit tourner entre ses doigts pendant quelques secondes avant de réellement commencer à l'ouvrir. Il déchira littéralement l'enveloppe et se saisit des deux mots qui s'y trouvaient. Il arqua un sourcil en signe d'interrogation, un mot aurait suffit nan ? Sur cette pensée, il prit le papier de couleur bleue et le déplia délicatement, commençant sa lecture.

« _Malefoy, _

_Tu dois sûrement te dire que j'ai été lâche. Il est vrai que s'enfuir au petit matin ne fait pas très « gryffondorien » mais bon, j'imagine que l'on a tous nos points faibles et en ce moment, le mien c'est toi. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas me réveiller à tes côtés et faire comme si tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. _

_De toute façon, lorsque je t'ai embrassé hier, je savais déjà que ça se finirait comme ça. Ne m'en veux pas pour ça… Quoique, on s'est mutuellement détesté pendant toute notre vie alors pourquoi s'arrêter maintenant ?_

_Tout ça pour te dire que je te laisse dans l'enveloppe ma lettre de démission. On ne peut pas continuer comme ça et puis, je ne pense pas que tu es du mal à te retrouver une nouvelle assistante. Qui sait, peut-être qu'elle tiendra un peu plus longtemps que moi avant de finir dans ton lit ?_

_On sait tous les deux que c'est mieux comme ça. On s'éloigne l'un de l'autre et tout redevient comme avant, c'est dans l'ordre des choses. _

_S'il te plaît, j'aimerais que tu sois parti quand je reviendrai. Je sais, c'était assez pitoyable de s'enfuir de son propre appartement mais que veux-tu, c'était ça où te dire tout ça en face. Et, encore une fois, le courage si cher aux gryffondores me faisait désespérément défaut. _

_Sur ce, passe une bonne vie, peut-être que l'on se recroisera un de ces jours et que l'on rigolera de cette histoire, qui sait…_

_Hermione Granger_ »

_**Queenz**_


	17. You and Me

Hey !

Alors, ça fait un moment que je dois mettre la suite de « I Can't Hate You Anymore » et maintenant la voilà enfin. J'ai eu un petit manque d'inspiration puis un jour tout m'est venu d'un coup et voilà ce que ça donne. Maintenant, j'hésite encore à faire de ce chapitre le chapitre final ou bien écrire un chapitre épilogue juste après celui-là. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez et j'aviserai !

En tout cas, merci à toutes les personnes qui ont lu et aimé l'histoire, à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, tous ces fidèles reviewers qui ont pris le temps de commenter à chaque chapitre, un grand merci à tous ces gens !

**Queenz**.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cela faisait exactement une semaine qu'Hermione Granger l'avait jeté en lui laissant comme simple excuse une lettre écrite à la va-vite sur le coin d'une table. On ne jetait pas un Malefoy, c'était certain. Cela faisait exactement une semaine que les journées paraissaient fades et les gens sans aucun intérêt. Une semaine à manger sans apprécier la nourriture, une semaine à fixer le plafond de la chambre sans parvenir à fermer l'œil, une semaine de calvaire. Le sevrage était plus dur que ce que l'ancien Serpentard avait imaginé, elle n'était plus là physiquement mais l'obsédait encore plus qu'auparavant. Chaque femme aux cheveux bouclés lui rappelait sa lionne, il a voyait partout et tout le temps, comment parvenir à l'oublier dans ses conditions là ?

Assis dans son fauteuil de cuir, Drago fixait le fond de sa tasse de café d'un air vide. Il devait être près de 15h et il attendait la venue de quelques jeunes femmes, celles que Luc avait choisie comme assistantes potentielles, c'était maintenant à lui de trier. Mais comment quelqu'un pouvait remplacer Granger ? Sa répartie cinglante et son sale caractère... Le jeune homme poussa un profond soupir et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par l'entrée de Blaise Zabini, qui, comme à son habitude, avait omis de frapper à la porte. Devant la tenue de son ami, Blaise ne put retenir un léger ricanement.

Blaise: Cela fait à peine une semaine qu'elle est partie et tu commences déjà à dépérir ?

Drago ne répondit pas au sarcasme de son ami et se redressa sur son fauteuil, tentant de reprendre contenance et surtout de paraître moins... dérouté.

Drago: Que fais-tu ici ?

Blaise: Oh, je voulais juste tenir compagnie à un vieil ami...

Drago : Blaise, je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de ta compagnie à cet instant précis, je suis occupé pour tout te dire. Il me faut trouver une nouvelle assistante et tu sais combien je déteste faire passer les entretiens d'embauche…

Blaise : Tiens donc, il me semblait pourtant que c'était l'un de tes activités préférées avant que…

Drago : Je t'arrête tout de suite, ça n'a rien absolument rien à voir avec elle.

Blaise : Si tu le dis…

Le jeune métis s'avança vers le bureau de son vieil ami et pris place sur l'une des chaises qui le bordaient.

Blaise : Pourtant, ce défilé de filles aux décolletés plongeants est un spectacle plutôt… attrayant !

Drago : Tu es au courant qu'on ne choisit pas une assistante pour son physique ?

Blaise pouffa devant la remarque de son ami avant de répliquer.

Blaise : Je rêve ou Mr Drago Malefoy vient de me dire que l'on choisissait les assistantes par rapport à leur CV ? A vrai dire, en voyant toutes celles que j'ai vues défilé, j'aurais plutôt dit que la seule chose qui les jugeait se trouvait en dessous de la ceinture.

Le blond ne releva pas mais souffla légèrement, passant la main dans ses cheveux d'un air las. Blaise prit ce manque de réaction pour une incitation à continuer ses déblatérations…

Blaise : Voyons depuis que je suis ici… Il y a eu… Natasha, rousse, faible poitrine mais un cul plus qu'acceptable ! Liv, blonde à forte poitrine mais un pois chiche dans la tête. Oh ! Romane… sûrement ma préférée ! De longs cheveux bouclés… (Il prit un air rêveur l'espace d'une seconde pour finalement reprendre son sérieux) Puis… Granger. Une vraie tigresse celle-là, pas la plus belle femme du monde, mais un charme inévitable…

Drago : (le coupant) Tu peux arrêter ça maintenant.

Blaise : Comprends moi Dray, je t'ai toujours connu fier, de glace, un gars qui ne montrait rien même pas à son meilleur ami. Et là, tu es une loque humaine, même pas capable de reprendre ta vie en main, et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour une gonzesse ! Reprends toi mon vieux, des filles il y en a des milliards sur terre !

Drago qui n'avait pas réellement répondu depuis là, se leva d'un coup, le regard emprunt d'une lueur à la fois colérique et froide.

Drago : Tu crois que je maîtrise ça !? Tu crois que je l'ai voulu ! Oui, moi aussi j'aimerais redevenir le salaud d'autrefois ! Mais c'est quelque chose qui est hors de contrôle pour moi ! Je n'ai jamais voulu être comme ça OK ? Alors tes remarques et tes sarcasmes, tu peux te les garder ! Maintenant, si tu voulais bien sortir, ça tu vois, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir !

Blaise qui avait sursauté à plusieurs reprises durant la tirade de son ami se leva de sa chaise sans un mot et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il n'avait jamais connu son meilleur ami dans cet état, c'était la vérité, personne ne se serait douté qu'un type comme Drago Malefoy pouvait être doté d'un cœur et de sentiments. Lui d'habitude si froid et méprisant semblait maintenant ne plus avoir la force de garder son masque sans reflet. Oui, Drago Malefoy avait changé, il n'était certainement plus le même, c'était un fait et si même son meilleur ami ne parvenait pas à lui remonter le moral, qui y parviendrait ?



Blaise souffla légèrement et c'est juste avant de sortir qu'il lança.

Blaise : C'est pour toi que je dis tout ça Drago. Je suis ton ami et je veux t'aider alors si tu as besoin, je suis là, même si je ne le montre pas forcément de la bonne manière.

L'après midi, de son côté, Hermione longeait le chemin de Traverse en quête d'un nouveau travail, à vrai dire, ses deux derniers jobs n'avaient pas réellement tenu aussi longtemps que ce qu'elle aurait pu espérer. Cette fois, elle comptait bien y passer les cinq prochaines années de sa vie au minimum. Elle aimait avoir ses repères et être stable, ce que ne lui avaient pas apporté ses dernières expériences.

Habillée d'une jupe arrivant à mi-genoux et d'une chemise blanche, elle tentait d'arriver présentable à son prochain entretien d'embauche, ce qui n'était pas très facile étant donné que la pluie tombait maintenant à grand flot sur les pavés et qu'elle se trouvait à pieds. Maudite idée qu'elle avait eu de choisir les transports en commun et la marche plutôt que le confort d'une voiture que ses parents lui auraient volontiers offerte. Elle poussa un profond soupir de désespoir quand l'orage se fit plus violent.

Hermione : C'est bien ma veine ça, je suis trempée…

La jeune femme jeta un œil à sa chemise et accola tout de suite ses bras contre sa poitrine. A vrai dire, l'inconvénient de porter du blanc en temps de pluie était que celui-ci devenait bien vite transparent au contact de l'eau, et actuellement, tous les piétons se trouvant près d'Hermione avaient le loisir de contempler son soutien-gorge sans trop de difficulté.

Hermione : Rohh… Journée de merde… Bon, réfléchissons, il doit bien avoir un magasin de fringues pas trop loin de là.

Hermione jeta un regard circulaire dans le but de trouver une boutique susceptible d'arrêter le calvaire qu'elle était en train de vivre et il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour remarquer une enseigne dans le fond d'une rue qu'elle n'avait auparavant jamais empruntée.

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire devant cette chance inouïe et se dirigea vers le magasin en courant d'une manière plus ou moins élégante, étant donné qu'elle portait des escarpins vernis et que personne ne lui avait jamais appris comment faire un footing armée de talons.

Elle entra dans la pièce principale de la boutique et c'est en croisant un énorme miroir qu'elle put réellement contempler les dégâts qu'avait laissé la pluie sur son passage. En plus d'avoir le chemisier le plus indécent qui soit, ses cheveux n'étaient désormais plus qu'une masse informe et le mascara parsemant ses joues faisait croire que la jeune femme venait de pleurer.

Hermione : (pensant) Bon, ben, je suis bonne pour annuler mon rendez-vous…

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle rangea son téléphone portable, c'était une chance que ses prochains entretiens se situent du côté moldu.

Enfin, Hermione décida de se mettre en quête d'un haut qui pourrait éventuellement cacher son soutien gorge. Elle tourna et retourna les affaires qui se trouvaient sur les cintres, à la recherche de son bonheur, mais elle avait vraiment du mal à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait dans ce magasin qui se trouvait être assez 

hors de prix. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle n'avait plus de boulot et donc plus le salaire qui allait avec, ce qui était, particulièrement dérangeant pour n'importe quelle personne vivante.

C'est quelques minutes plus tard qu'elle trouva son bonheur dans les articles soldés au fond du magasin. Une chemise rouge-bordeaux à manches courtes, c'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle prit le cintre et se dirigea alors vers les cabines d'essayage qui étaient pour la plupart vides. Les gens faisaient rarement les magasins en temps de pluie et c'était tant mieux, la jeune femme aurait eu toutes les peines du monde à attendre de pouvoir se changer dans cette tenue.

Hermione entra dans une cabine et referma le rideau derrière elle, accrochant son sac et son cintre au porte manteau encastré dans le mur. Elle commença à déboutonner sa chemise mouillée et l'accrocha au porte manteau, elle prit ensuite la chemise bordeaux et surtout toute sèche afin de l'enfiler. Elle se tourna ensuite vers le miroir et se mit à regarder le résultat qui n'était pas totalement déplaisant selon elle. Mais c'est lorsqu'elle commença à déboutonner la chemise que des mots attirèrent son oreille, des paroles venant de la cabine d'à côté.

Femme : Oui, Pharmaprod. C'est là que j'ai passé mon entretien d'embauche. On était plus de 25 à passer, le type de l'entretien en a choisi 10, j'étais dedans, et il nous a amené jusqu'au bureau du PDG, tu sais le beau gosse, l'héritier Malefoy.

Femme 2 : Ah oui, je vois, qu'est-ce qu'il est canon celui-là… Il paraît que toutes ses assistantes sont passées dans son lit, c'est sûrement pour ça que tu as passé l'entretien, nan ?!

La jeune femme pouffa de rire, tandis qu'Hermione elle, de son côté, semblait vouloir réprimer la douleur qui envahissait sa poitrine peu à peu. Elle respira lentement, soufflant et expirant de grande bouffée d'air à la recherche de l'oxygène qui lui manquait.

Femme : Je t'assure que si je peux avoir le job plus le sexe, je prends ! Surtout avec quelqu'un comme lui… (Elle fit une pause avant de reprendre) Enfin bref, tout ça pour te dire que parmi ces 10 personnes, Mr le PDG n'a choisi personne ! Et le pire c'est que ce n'est pas la première brochette que l'employé chargé de l'entretien lui propose. Il a déjà refusé les 10 d'hier, celles d'avant-hier, celles du jour d'avant, enfin, personne ne sait ce qu'il lui arrive, lui qui raffolait du changement…

Femme 2 : Peut-être qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec la dernière assistante, peut-être qu'elle était tellement nulle qu'elle a réussi à le dégoûter du sexe !

Les deux femmes se mirent à rire ou plutôt à glousser. Hermione, quant à elle, n'en menait pas large. Assise par terre, adossée à la paroi de la cabine, elle était plongée dans ses pensées, qui aurait cru qu'elle aurait réussi à faire ça. Changer Drago Malefoy, ce coureur de jupons invétéré. Nan, ce ne pouvait pas être elle… Mais quoi d'autre alors ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas oublié ? Cela faisait quand même une semaine et dans le monde de Malefoy cela faisait déjà 4 conquêtes passées dans son lit. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il, alors qu'elle tentait de tout oublier, qu'il vienne encore s'immiscer dans sa vie ? Ne pouvait-il pas la laisser tranquille ? Elle voulait faire le point, oublier, effacer cette partie de son existence mais il était toujours là, que ce soit dans les conversations des autres ou dans ses propres pensées. Qu'avait-elle fait pour en arriver là, elle n'avait certainement pas fait le choix de ce qui lui arrivait à présent.

La jeune femme accola ses deux mains sur sa tête et ferma les yeux. Comment se sortir de ce bourbier ? Peut-être fallait-il qu'elle aille le voir… Nan. Tout contact devait être évité, elle ne voulait pas encore retomber dans ses filets. Mais sinon, comment pourraient-ils continuer si ce n'était pas d'un accord mutuel que les ponts étaient coupés ? Elle ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix, juste cette lettre 

écrite sur un coup de tête. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression de nager à contre courant depuis qu'elle ne le voyait plus ? Qu'elle était cette impression de vide constant qu'elle ressentait ? A chaque fois qu'elle avait pensé à lui, à l'avenir, elle n'avait vu que déceptions et peine. Que pouvait-elle espérer de Drago Malefoy ? Rien et elle le savait bien, il n'est pas de ceux que l'on enchaîne à l'amour d'une seule femme. Sûrement pas. Et elle ne voulait pas vivre au second plan, de toute façon, que voulait-il ? Sûrement pas d'une vraie relation, les relations purement physiques lui convenaient très bien et c'était une illusion de croire le contraire. En y pensant bien, combien avait-il eu de femmes depuis qu'elle était son assistante ? Ou combien en avait-il eu depuis qu'il avait couché avec elle ? Combien de femmes avaient goûté à lui juste après elle ?

Que faire maintenant ? Pourquoi cette équation paraissait-elle impossible à résoudre ? Elle avait toujours été une personne assez futée, quelqu'un à qui il ne fallait pas beaucoup de temps pour trouver la réponse à la question posée mais pourquoi tout ce qui le concernait semblait tellement hors de portée ? Hors de sa portée.

Au bout de quelques secondes, la jeune femme se releva brusquement, se rhabilla et alla payer sa chemise qu'elle mit quelques secondes après.

Il fallait qu'elle y retourne. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle. Qu'ils mettent les choses au clair. Qu'il lui dise ce qu'il voulait. Qu'elle soit fixée.

La pluie s'était arrêtée dehors et le soleil commençait à peine à pointer le bout de son nez. Quelques rayons passaient à travers les grandes baies vitrées du bureau où se trouvait toujours Drago Malefoy. Toujours installé dans son fauteuil de cuir. Devant lui se tenait Luc, l'air grave.

Luc : Ca ne peut plus durer patron. Vous savez combien de filles sont déjà passées dans ce bureau ? Pas moins de 30 ! Des filles choisies par mes soins, de jolies filles, compétentes en plus. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de plus ? Je ne vais pas retourner tout Londres pour vous trouver une assistante, j'ai même bien peur que ce soit déjà fait ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire là.

Drago : (l'air songeur) Moi non plus Luc, moi non plus.

Soudain le téléphone portable de Luc se mit à sonner. Celui-ci le sortit de sa poche et sortit quelques mots d'excuse, juste avant de décrocher.

Luc : Oui ? … Ah tu vas bien ? … Moi de mon côté c'est assez compliqué (il lança un regard appuyé vers son patron en disant ces mots) … Ok, d'accord … Bon ben à tout de suite alors !

Sur ces mots, Luc raccrocha et rangea son téléphone dans la poche avant de son pantalon.

Luc : (à Drago) Bon, je vais vous laisser, réfléchissez à ce que je vous ai dit. Si les filles ne vous conviennent plus, on peut très bien passer aux hommes !

Le blond fronça les sourcils de dégoût et laissa partir Luc sans dire un mot. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous aujourd'hui ?

Drago se mit à vaquer à ses occupations mais, une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, il fut dérangé par des éclats de rires qui venaient de l'étage d'au dessus, plus précisément de la salle de pause. Il s'avança vers la baie vitrée afin de voir ce qu'il se passait. Et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il s'aperçut que la plupart de ses employés s'étaient mis en pause, tous en même temps.

Drago : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il leur prend à eux aussi ?

En regardant mieux, le jeune homme put apercevoir Luc et aussi voir que l'attroupement général se faisait autour d'un point précis, un point qui semblait être une personne de sexe féminin.

Il ne fallut à Drago que quelques secondes pour se rendre compte que la personne qui attirait la foule était Granger. Vêtue d'une chemise bordeaux et d'une jupe noire, elle était exquise, même de loin il lui semblait qu'il pouvait la voir rougir devant les remarques de ses anciens collègues.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la fixer, de la contempler, tentant de se rappeler la moindre de ses mimiques. Et, en l'espace d'une seconde, le regard noisette de la jeune femme rencontra celui de Drago. Se sentant épiée elle avait tourné la tête en direction de l'étage supérieur et elle l'avait vu, tellement beau dans sa chemise légèrement déboutonnée, sa cravate négligemment portée desserrée, quelques mèches blondes balayant son front.

Le duel se voulait silencieux, qui de l'autre détournerait le regard. Pour le moment, aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir couper le contact visuel, se dévorant des yeux à distance.

Soudain, Luc, sentant Hermione se faire plus distante remarqua le manège. Il la prit par le bras et la tira vers l'un des bureaux, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Luc : Tu ne devrais pas faire ça Hermione, d'ailleurs tu n'aurais même pas du remettre les pieds ici.

La jeune femme passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux et baissa les yeux.

Hermione : Je sais, je sais. Mais j'avais besoin d'explications tu comprends.

Luc : De quelles explications tu parles là ? Ce n'est pas toi qui la jeté avec un post-it ?

Hermione : Ce n'était pas…

Luc : (la coupant) On se fout de la taille du bout de papier. Tu l'as jeté et maintenant tu reviens comme ça, l'air de rien ? Je ne devrais probablement pas te dire ça mais je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça alors si tu reviens pour lui mettre un dernier coup tu peux repartir comme ça. Je pense qu'il est déjà assez mal comme ça. Ce n'est pas vraiment mon ami mais je l'aime bien malgré tout donc, reste loin de lui s'il te plaît, je te demande ça comme un service.

Hermione : Mais… Tu penses à moi Luc ? On est ami nan ? Est-ce que tu penses vraiment qu'il est le seul à être mal ? Tu penses que je suis la méchante dans cette histoire ? Je n'ai jamais demandé à finir dans son lit, et maintenant que j'y pense, si j'avais pu éviter ça, je t'assure que je l'aurais fait. Ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc de suivre la « tradition » et de passer dans son lit comme toutes les autres. Comprends moi Luc, j'ai besoin de lui parler, j'ai besoin de savoir, même si je repars complètement désillusionnée, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il pense… J'ai besoin de ça pour pouvoir continuer ma vie sans rien regretter sans me dire que je suis peut-être passé à côté de quelque chose de bien. Même si je sais que je me fais certainement des idées en pensant qu'il pourrait tenir un tant soit peu à moi, j'ai besoin de savoir. J'ai besoin qu'il me le dise.

Luc soupira et s'approcha de la jeune femme, passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

Luc : J'imagine que je ne peux rien faire contre ça…



Le jeune homme pressa légèrement ses lèvres contre la tempe de la jeune femme et la laissa quitter le bureau, en direction de l'ascenseur qui la mènerait tout droit vers les réponses qu'elle cherchait.

Son cœur battait ou plutôt tambourinait dans sa poitrine, elle se dirigeait vers lui sans même savoir quelles seraient ses questions. Ce qui lui paraissait clair il y a quelques minutes, devenait flou plus elle se rapprochait de lui.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit. Et il était là, assis sur son bureau, la jaugeant du regard. Elle fit quelques pas dans sa direction et s'arrêta, osant à peine le regarder dans les yeux maintenant qu'elle se trouvait devant lui.

Drago : Pourquoi es-tu là ? Il me semblait pourtant que ton mot était clair…

Hermione : Je…

Drago : J'imagine que tu es venue ici pour parler non ? Alors je t'en prie, parle.

Finalement, cela s'annonçait plus dur que prévu. Elle avait été bête de croire qu'il la laisserait entrer et faire son discours sans un reproche.

Hermione : Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi Drago ?

Le jeune homme arqua un sourcil devant l'emploi de son prénom et surtout devant l'air perturbé de son ancienne assistante, il se redressa et mit ses mains dans ses poches.

Drago : Ce n'est pas moi qui devrais poser cette question ? Il y a une semaine tu me laisses un mot disant que tu ne veux plus jamais me revoir et maintenant tu débarques dans mon bureau en me demandant ce que je veux ? Ce n'est pas très cohérent tout ça. A vrai dire, je préférais largement la partie où on ne se voyait plus jamais.

La jeune femme prit cette attaque de plein fouée, elle déglutit péniblement, peut-être n'aurait-elle pas du revenir. Sûrement même. Cette conversation était stérile et le resterait certainement. Hermione leva les yeux vers Drago et fit demi-tour, se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur mais c'était sans compter l'intervention du jeune homme qui franchit les quelques pas qui les séparaient et l'attrapa par le bras.

Ce fut pour elle une décharge électrique, ce contact sur sa peau qu'elle avait cru ne jamais ressentir. Elle frissonna et Drago la sentit se tendre devant cette réaction si naturelle pourtant. Il desserra son emprise et leva le menton de la jeune femme à l'aide de son autre main.

Drago : Pourquoi tu me fuis sans cesse ?

Il s'approcha de l'ancienne rouge et or qui elle, n'osait bouger. Il apposa ses mains dans le creux de ses reins et respira doucement le parfum de ses cheveux. Ce parfum qui lui avait tant manqué, ce parfum qu'il n'avait même pas réussi à oublier. Hermione releva la tête et ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez.

Hermione : Arrête de jouer avec moi, s'il te plaît… C'est déjà assez difficile pour moi…

Le jeune homme planta son regard acier dans celui de la jeune femme.

Drago : Je ne joue pas Hermione.



A l'entente de son prénom, la jeune femme ferma involontairement les yeux, semblant savourer le roulement des syllabes entre les lèvres de son ancien amant. Et, c'est ce moment de faiblesse qui lui fit rendre les armes, ou plutôt la bouche de Drago qui vint se poser délicatement sur ses lèvres, en une délicieuse pression, exquise et délicate. De là, ses bras s'enroulèrent autour du cou de son amant tandis que ses jambes vinrent se loger autour de sa taille, pressant plus fortement sa bouche contre la sienne, férocement, toute sa rage venant se mêler au baiser qui se voulait de plus en plus exigeant. Les mains de Drago vinrent vagabonder à la fois dans son dos puis sur ses fesses rebondies qui lui avaient tant manqué. Lentement, il la fit glisser dans le sofa de cuir, balayant d'un revers de main les quelques magasines qui s'y trouvaient.

Sa bouche quitta celle de la jeune femme pour aller parcourir son cou, elle renversa la tête en arrière afin de lui permettre un plus large accès, elle poussa un léger gémissement de satisfaction et commença à s'attaquer à la chemise de son compagnon, fronçant les sourcils dès que l'un des boutons tentait de lui résister. Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour se débarrasser de l'encombrante chemise qui se retrouva sur le sol. Celle-ci fut bien vite rejointe par la chemisette bordeaux de la jeune femme et par ses escarpins devenus particulièrement gênants.

Mais soudain, comme prise d'un éclair de lucidité qu'elle aurait aimé ne jamais avoir, elle l'arrêta. Posant ses deux mains contre le torse du jeune homme afin de le garder à une distance acceptable de son corps.

Hermione : Arrête. Je ne veux pas de ça. Pas comme ça.

Drago, encore émoustillé par la scène qui se déroulait encore quelques secondes auparavant, fronça les sourcils, montrant sa frustration.

Hermione : Donc, je répète ma question Drago. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ?

Drago : Je… Comment ça qu'est-ce que je veux de toi ? Enfin si tu me poses la question tout de suite maintenant, je sais exactement ce que je veux…

Hermione : (le coupant) Je ne plaisante pas.

Drago : Qu'est-ce que je veux ? Si je te dis toi c'est assez précis ou il faut encore que je te fasse un dessin ?

Hermione : Arrête ça tu veux, oui tu me veux, pour le sexe du moins mais ce n'est pas ça que je recherche.

La jeune femme commença à se redresser, poussant ainsi Drago qui se trouvait encore à moitié allongé sur elle. Elle se pencha afin de récupérer sa chemise.

Drago : Si, c'est ça. C'est toi que je veux.

Elle se retourna vers lui, arquant un sourcil devant l'air ahuri du jeune homme.

Hermione : Je connais ta conception de la relation. Pas plus d'une semaine et pas moins de 2 femmes en même temps. Je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Et maintenant je me rends compte que tu n'es sûrement pas capable de me donner ce que j'attends.

Drago se rapprocha de la jeune femme et posa sa main sur son avant-bras, l'empêchant de fuir.

Drago : Dis-moi ce que tu veux et je le ferais.

Hermione ricana doucement et tourna la tête vers lui.

Hermione : Serais-tu capable de me donner une relation exclusive ? Serais-tu capable de ne coucher qu'avec moi ? Serais-tu capable de former un couple avec moi ? Ta meilleure ennemie ?

La jeune femme fit une pause puis secoua légèrement la tête.

Hermione : Laisse tomber, tu nous vois nous, en couple ? Qu'est-ce qui m'est passé par la tête…

L'ancienne rouge et or se leva, rassemblant tout son courage, elle enfila sa chemise et remit ses escarpins à ses pieds. Puis, tentant de sauver le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait encore elle s'avança, la tête droite vers les portes de l'ascenseur. Elle s'était encore laissé prendre au piège, comment pouvait elle être si stupide. Elle ferma les yeux et une larme se mit à couler le long de sa joue. Elle la fit disparaître d'un coup de main et appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Celui-ci s'ouvrit devant elle et alors qu'elle commençait à s'y engouffrer, elle fut retenue par le son de la voix de l'ancien Serpentard.

Drago : Je le ferais… Si je dois faire ça pour te garder, je le ferais Hermione.

Les larmes roulèrent sur les joues de la jeune femme, son sourire se mêlant aux gouttes salées, elle se retourna vers l'homme qui avait été le responsable de la plupart de ses nuits blanches.

Découvrant le visage inondée de son amante, il franchit la distance qui les séparait et la prit dans ses bras. Elle enfouit son visage dans le cou de Drago et ses mains vinrent s'emmêler dans sa chevelure blonde. Elle ferma les yeux de bonheur, se retrouvant enfin dans les bras de l'homme pour qui son cœur battait, bercée par la sérénité de ce moment.

Hermione : Pas de maîtresse hein ? C'est promis ?

Drago : Promis.

Hermione : Puis pas de contact rapproché avec aucune femme ?

Drago : Tout ce que tu veux.

A ces mots, elle leva la tête vers lui et emprisonna les lèvres de son homme dans un baiser passionné. Celui-ci resserra leur étreinte afin de sentir encore plus la présence de la jeune femme contre lui. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle rompit le baiser et ses mains commencèrent lentement à défaire la cravate que le jeune homme avait encore sur lui. Il la regarda, l'air étonné puis afficha un grand sourire.

Drago : Tu perds pas le nord toi, hein ?

Hermione le coupa dans son élan, le faisant taire d'un baiser tout en l'entraînant vers le sofa qui serait le seul témoin de leurs prochains ébats…


End file.
